


Life Beyond the Pale

by katbear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: Two former Jedi making a living.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: To the beta readers who made this a better story (Merry Amelie, Lady Saddlebred). All mistakes are my own.  
> Set in the GFFA, slightly before and during TPM timeframe. Many of the events in this story bear a somewhat more than passing resemblance to things that happened in TPM. A few bits of dialogue are from the TPM script.
> 
> Title art is by Sean and I for Constrict 2016 zine.

 

[  ](http://s867.photobucket.com/user/leekatbear/media/ConStrict%20Life%20Beyond%20the%20Pale%20title%20art.jpg.html)

 

 

**_ Prologue _ **

"The waiver is denied," intoned Master Windu.  "The Council's decision is final."

Even though Obi-Wan had known what the decision was likely to be, the words still hurt.  They had decided they could not live with hiding their feelings, so for many months he and Qui-Gon had discussed, meditated and agonized over their request before submitting it and they were well aware of the difficult choice now facing them.  He stared past Windu as Qui-Gon made one last attempt, schooling his features to stoic blankness despite the icy burning in his heart.

"We have freely given the Council access to our thoughts and shared meditations," said Qui-Gon.  "It is clear that the Force approves of our relationship.  This is an attachment acceptable within an interpretation of the Code."

"The only thing that is clear is that you are too strongly attached to Padawan Kenobi and he to you, Master Jinn," Windu replied gravely.  "It is the Council's interpretation of the Code that this attachment is forbidden, in general for the strength of it and in particular that there is a padawan involved.  Our decision IS final."

Obi-Wan glanced at Master Yoda, but he was sitting hunched in his seat, even more inscrutable than usual.  He felt numbness replace the pain as the once-unthinkable moment grew closer.

"You must decide on a course of action," continued Windu.  "Your service to the Order is valued and your padawan is within a few years of being knighted.  We can reassign Padawan Kenobi to another master so he may continue his training, but the two of you will be forbidden to see each other."

"That is not acceptable," said Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in unison.  That was an outcome they had both agreed was probable but intolerable.  Obi-Wan had even overridden Qui-Gon's offer to leave the Order so Obi-Wan could stay until his knighting.

Windu pursed his lips and a muscle worked in his jaw as he bit back whatever words he had been about to utter.  "Very well," Windu said curtly.  "You will turn in your lightsabers.  The choices available to you are to stay in the Order and report to the Council of Reassignment for placement within the Jedi Service Corps or to leave the Order altogether."

Without a word, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan unhooked their lightsabers from their belts, placed them at the feet of Master Yoda, then turned and left the Council chamber.

*** *** ***  *** *** ***  *** *** ****  *** *** ***  *** *** ***  *** ****

_ 18 Months Later _

The two figures in mottled gray cloaks seemed to float down the drab alley, almost invisible in the dim lighting.  They paused in the darkness opposite a door hanging drunkenly open and waited for several minutes.  Eventually they split up and approached the door from opposite sides; the shorter of the two pulled out a small nightscope and cautiously peered inside.

"Clear," came a whisper as he went inside, followed by his tall companion.  He flipped on a light switch.

"Looks like somebody got here before us."  The young man in scuffed brown boots toed aside bloody clothes to see how much of a body was underneath.  He looked distastefully around the blasted remains of the room.  "Force damn it, ten thousand credits lost."

"See what GeMA has to say.  There's a head left and if GeMA gets a positive there's still three thousand credits in it for us."  Kyjen pushed the hood of his robe back with a weary sigh; his hair was starting to show definite gray in the brown although his lean body retained its wiry strength.  "The bounty was for dead or alive and we could use the money."

"Right.  Maybe we can at least cover expenses this trip."  Ben, for that was the name he had taken when the Jedi Order had essentially thrown them out on their asses for the heinous crime of refusing to forego their love, pulled the Genetic Material Analyzer from a belt pouch, set it for ident-a-search and carefully scanned the remains.  A cheery little chirping announced that the match was positive for Vendoo al Kqe.  He thumbed it off as the device started reeling off the long list of crimes for which al Kqe was wanted.

"Bag it and tag it.  We'll put the claim in tomorrow morning."  Kyjen sighed.  "I don't know about you, but I'll be glad to get a night's sleep and then be shut of this miserable hole of a planet."

Ben nodded, reminding himself yet again that "Yes, Master" should not be his automatic response.  Although they were no longer Jedi, however, that didn't mean they had forsaken all Jedi ways.  Kyjen continued as much of Ben's training as he could; they still meditated, did katas and Force control exercises, practiced unarmed and knife combat and followed the guidance of the Force.  Some old habits, though, needed to be forsaken if for no other reason than safety and their own inner peace.  Even after a year and a half, they were still making adjustments in their new relationship as partners and lovers rather than master and apprentice and to their new roles as independent beings no longer subject to the rules of the Jedi Order.

They returned to their small room and cleaned up.  It had actually been a very simple job so they decided they could skip their meditation and instead enjoyed a leisurely bout of intimacy. 

Lying on the small bed, Ben waited for Kyjen to come out of the 'fresher.  Seeing Kyjen's naked body was was one of the things he always enjoyed, but not as much as he enjoyed touching that long, lean expanse of flesh.

When Kyjen joined Ben, they spent several minutes kissing and caressing, satisfying their mutual need for physical contact.  Hands roamed slowly, from faces to arms and chests, gradually moving lower.  Kyen nuzzled Ben's neck and licked his way to Ben's nipples, teasing them with his teeth until they stood up.  He worked his way back up Ben's chest to his neck again.

Ben was feeling mellow and warm under Kyjen's ministrations, his eyes closed as he stroked whatever pieces of skin he could reach.  He blinked when there was a lull and Kyjen didn't move.

"Something wrong, love?"

Kyjen leaned down and tenderly kissed the spot near Ben's right ear where a braid once hung.

"Just thinking… I'm sorry you had to lose your chance at knighthood to stay with me."

Ben traced the contours of Kyjen's face with his fingertips.  "If we aren’t in the Jedi Order, then things like knighting are meaningless, and you gave up far more for me.  Let’s take what we have knowing that the Force has blessed our union."

"A wise man, my love."  He embraced Ben and gave him a long kiss, their tongues mingling and sliding.

Kyjen picked up the pace, working at pleasing Ben.  They moved together, full body contact arousing them until both men were hard.  Kyjen pulled the bottle of lube to his hand.  He used a generous dollop to prepare Ben, adding more to slick his erection.

Ben took a slow, deep breath as Kyjen gently entered him, his stomach contracting as he moved his hips.  This was another of his favorite things, regardless of who entered whom, the joining together of their flesh, the slow slide to full entry and that delicious moment when a hard cock was fully embedded.  He gave a low moan of satisfaction.

Kyjen worked his cock in and out, alternating slow and fast thrusts, changing angles until he found Ben's sweet spot and had him begging for more.  Ben answered him with pumping hips and needy groans.  Grasping Ben's cock with a slick hand, he fisted it until both men came to completion with cries of ecstasy, backs arched and eyes closed.

*** *** ***

Afterward Ben lay awake in Kyjen's arms; it was for moments like these that they both lived and which made the pain of their loss endurable.  The separation had been more difficult than they had anticipated.  They had deliberately chosen not to present themselves as Jedi, but basing a resume on carefully chosen descriptions of their Jedi skills had still proven problematic for many potential legitimate employers in areas such as law enforcement or security.  Kyjen's lifetime of contacts had gotten them some reasonably reputable stints of work, but they were still trying to find longer-term positions that involved doing good things and helping other people.  That search had led them to bounty hunting for the last six months, which kept them in practice with their physical skills and was occasionally lucrative.  But their Force meditations kept insisting there was something else in their future.

Ben ran a finger along the bracelet on his left wrist; within the protective duralloy casing were intermingled strands of his padawan braid and Kyjen’s long hair.  It was their one indulgence of melancholic symbolism, and Kyjen wore its mate on his wrist.  Unless they needed something specific for a job, these days they both wore their hair relatively short for convenience and ease in appearing more inconspicuous, although short in his case still meant significantly longer than his old Padawan cut.  Ben sighed as he stroked the bracelet a few more times before pulling the blanket up to his neck.  Memories and regrets didn’t buy food so he pushed them away, content with the warmth of his lover at his back and their Forcebond in his head.

The next morning Ben and Kyjen checked out of their hostel, slung their packs on their backs and took their prize to the Republic Internal Security building at the edge of the space port.  In a dreary office they filled out the forms to claim the reward offered for one criminal, deceased, file number VaK398846.  They then updated their records of currently wanted criminals at a terminal before sitting for three hours on a hard bench while the remains were verified somewhere within the bowels of the monolith.  Finally a bored clerk called their name, Kyjen put his thumbprint on more forms and they were given their money.

"There was a nice park a couple of kilometers north," said Ben.  "Would you like to get some food at that market we passed and eat there?"

"Some fresh air would be enjoyable," agreed Kyjen.  "Let's go."

Kyjen led the way back to an open-air market; they haggled for fresh bread, cheese, fruit and splurged on two bottles of ale.  Ben carried their meal to a large park, and they found a grassy spot under some large trees.  It was early summer and the air was pleasantly warm.

Ben stretched out, his head on his pack, and watched people go by as they discussed possibilities for their next job.  With money in hand, work was not an immediate problem, but they were not in a position to take extended vacations.   Their payoff from the Order had hardly been generous; it had consisted mostly of their accumulated modest stipends.  Their resources had been considerably increased, however, by an unexpected transfer of funds from a private account which they suspected had come from Master Yoda, although the ancient master had refused to confirm it when he had seen them off.  They'd had new costs to equip, support and transport themselves, so were judicious, almost parsimonious in their spending, and had settled for the minimum of used gear, emphasizing quality over quantity.  Their emergency funds had been significantly depleted after finally acquiring synth crystals and other materials needed to construct new lightsabers. 

"How long do you think that Aregen in the brown tunic has been watching us?" asked Ben casually in the same tone they had been using.

"Since the day after we hit planet, although we lost him for quite a while," replied Kyjen.  He took a sip of ale as he relaxed against a tree.  "He picked us up again when we came out of the RIS building this morning."

"Shall we find out what he wants?"  Ben yawned.

"I think that would be a wise idea.  Give me thirty minutes and then meet me down that alley behind the parking structure."

Ben nodded and settled in as if he were taking a nap while Kyjen got up and strolled across the park to the public facility.  A half hour later Ben stretched, got up, gathered both packs and casually wandered down the street.  Going around a few blocks and cutting through side streets he didn't see anyone following him, so he switched course and headed for their rendezvous.

Near the mouth of a dark maintenance tunnel Ben found his goal.  Kyjen had turned his cloak inside out from dark brown to the mottled gray they often found useful and was almost invisible.

"You got him?"  Ben took a careful look around before entering the tunnel.

"Yes."  Kyjen knelt down, propped up the thoroughly trussed pale Aregen and ripped off the piece of industrial tape over his mouth.  Several tufts of his mustache came off with it.

"Owww," howled their captive.  "That was not necessary, you idiots," he snarled.  "Took me five damned months to get that thing properly grown out."

Ben raised an eyebrow.  "We are not particularly happy about being followed, so I advise you to be a little more polite.  Shall we start with some basics like who are you and why were you following us?"

"Who I am is not important.  I need to verify that you are the Jedi known as Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi."  The Aregen tried to struggle out of his bonds but only succeeded in flopping over on his side.

Kyjen and Ben looked at each other, lips pursed.  Their bond pulsed with a spike of concern, and they briefly nodded at each other – this definitely had to be explored further.  Kyjen pulled out a vibroblade from his left boot and a slender assassin's knife from his right boot while Ben grabbed the neck of the Aregen's coat and jerked him back upright, knocking his head none too gently into the plascrete.

Kyjen held up the two blades.  "I believe my associate has already warned you that we don't like people who follow us."  He turned his head to look at Ben.  "Which do you think I should use?  The knife will let him live longer but the vibro can be more painful in the short term."

"I think the knife first might be more effective," said Ben with a sage nod.  He had to remind himself not to smile at the ferocious expression on his partner’s face.

"Agreed."  Kyjen put the vibroblade away, then ran the point of the knife slowly up their prisoner's cheek until it rested just below one eye socket.  He said quietly, "I suggest you not make any sudden moves."

The Aregen's eyes widened until the whites showed around the black centers.  In a strangled whisper he sputtered, "But…but, you're Jedi.  Jedi don't do this to people."

“Do we look like Jedi?”  Ben clucked dismissively.  "Such naivety.  Whoever employed this miserable creature should demand his money back."

"Who are you and why were you following us?"  Kyjen pushed a little harder with the knife until it almost broke skin.

The Aregen went stone still and began gabbling.  "Ghequli Wuc.  I was just supposed to verify your identity and then contact you about a job offer please don't hurt me please don't hurt me please don't –" 

Kyjen stopped the flow of words by placing the knife blade over Wuc's lips.  He glanced at Ben, who shook his head.  "Who are you working for?"  Kyjen pulled the knife away.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, just bring you to meet him."  Wuc whimpered.  "Oh gods, he's going to fire me for messing this up."

Ben leaned down, drew a finger across Wuc's neck and murmured in his ear, "We don't like surprises or mysteries.  Would you rather be dead or fired?"

Wuc gasped as his light brown skin turned shiny green.  "Please don't hurt me.  I'm just supposed to take you to Organa.  Please, that's all I know."  He moaned.  "I've got children, please don't kill me."

Kyjen wrinkled his nose at the sudden rank odor which indicated that Wuc had pissed himself.  "Senator Bail Organa?"

Wuc nodded miserably.

"Why does he want to see us?" demanded Kyjen.

"He said it was about a job, that's all I know.  Please, I'm just a fourth assistant clerk and I only did this because it sounded exciting, and I was hoping for a promotion.  I swear on my mother's grave and my father's ghost that's all I know."

Ben and Kyjen withdrew to the entrance of the tunnel.

"Could he be legitimate?" Ben looked back into the dimness where Wuc's faint moans could be heard.

"Actually, I believe he is, even though he sounds like some third-class villain from a holo drama.  What I don't understand, though, is what Bail Organa would be doing this far from either Coruscant or Alderaan on an Outer Rim planet and why he would want to see us.  He is one of the relatively few senators I know of who truly wants what is in the best interests of his people and the Republic.  I've only met him a few times, but I liked him."

"I did, too.  When I had a tour of duty with the Temple's Senate Liaison Office, I had a chance to work with him on some committees and he took me seriously even though I was only a padawan.  He seemed like a good man."

"We are agreed, then.  This is worth checking out."

They went back down the tunnel and stood over Wuc.  "How are you supposed to contact the Senator?" demanded Ben.

"Private channel on my comm link."  Apparently now eager to cooperate, Wuc blurted out, "I'll call him now if you want.  It's on my belt, left side."

"We want."  Kyjen used his knife to cut a few loops of rope, found the device and held it up.  "What's the channel number?"

"I don't think – "  Wuc hesitated until Kyjen pointed his knife at the general area below Wuc's belt.  That produced an immediate outpouring of channel numbers, code words and call signs.

'Call sign?' Ben mouthed.  He found the holo space opera cloak and dagger notion amusing coming from such an unprepossessing source.

Kyjen just shrugged as he set the comm and activated it.

"Sierra Oscar one here."  Despite the tinny speaker the speech was unmistakably that of the cultured voice of Prince Bail Organa, Viceroy of Alderaan and Senator in the Galactic Senate.

Kyjen let the silence drag on until Organa spoke again.  "Is that you, Wuc?  I don't have time for these silly games.  Have you found them or not?"

"Ghequli Wuc is here but I'm afraid he is, shall we say, indisposed at the moment," replied Kyjen.

There was a short silence before Organa answered.  "Master Jinn, is that you?"

"The name is Kyjen," said the former Jedi curtly.

"My apologies.  If you have poor Wuc, please don't hurt him.  He meant well but is clearly not intended for this sort of task."  There was an audible sigh.

"He claims that you wish to speak to my colleague and me about potential employment.  Is that true?"

"Yes.  Nothing illegal, but possibly dangerous at times.  I am willing to make it worth your while to join me for a confidential discussion."

Kyjen glanced at Ben, an eyebrow raised.  Ben nodded.

"Very well.  When and where?"

Bail rattled off a time and a location with a request to come in the back entrance.

"We’ll be there."  Kyjen thumbed off the device, threw it down and stomped it into pieces.  He and Ben then picked up their packs and turned to go.

"What about me?" pleaded Wuc.

Kyjen used his knife to cut several loops of the rope.  "Get out of the rest on your own.  And a word of advice – this is a line of business you do NOT want to pursue."  He slipped the blade back into its boot sheath and they left.

*** *** ***

It was a dull middle-class house in a dull middle-class neighborhood.

"I thought I was the paranoid one," snorted Ben.  "We checked the holonets, we've checked out everything within five kilometers of the damned house and have been watching for an hour."  He shifted on their rooftop perch, glad for the black leather jacket under his cloak.  "It's getting cold up here.  What else do you want?"

"It's probably safe enough to go in," admitted Kyjen.  "It still bothers me that Organa is supposed to be elsewhere."

"Fine, ask him about that when we get in.  Speaking of which, it is time for our meeting."

"I will.  Let's go."

They dropped down from their lookout post, went over the back wall and approached the dark rear entrance, keeping a wary eye out the entire time.  As they neared the door it opened and a quiet voice called, "Please come inside quickly."  They slipped within to a welcome warmth.

"This way, please."  The middle-aged man who gestured to them had the bearing of an active soldier despite his nondescript civilian clothing.

"And you are?" asked Ben.

"Nobody important."  The man gestured again.  "You are quite safe here."

Ben could detect no danger, so at Kyjen's small nod he joined his former master as they proceeded down several halls and up one level.  Their guide opened a door, led them in, then discreetly left.

The room was cheery and bright, a table set for three in the middle.  Senator Bail Organa rose from a desk near the far wall and advanced to meet his guests.

"Welcome, gentlemen, I appreciate your willingness to meet with me.  I apologize for having sent poor Wuc to look for you; I was a bit short-handed and he did want so badly to try to prove himself.  As some small recompense, I have taken the liberty of providing a meal if you would care to join me."

"It is our pleasure, Senator."  Kyjen and Ben bowed before removing their packs and cloaks.

"Bail, please.  This is an informal meeting.  You understand that it is also confidential and neither our discussion nor my presence here is to be disclosed."

"You have our agreement in that regard, although I did wonder why you were not on a tour of Middle Rim charitable foundations as the public holonets indicate."

"I think that will become clear later if you don't mind waiting.  If I may, I suggest we eat first while the food is still hot."

"Of course."

There was little serious conversation during the meal, mostly careful generalities.  Ben noticed that there were two hundred credit bills discreetly tucked in his napkin; he followed Kyjen's lead and put them in a belt pocket without comment.  When they were finished, the unnamed attendant cleared the table.

"Thank you, Bail.  That was an excellent meal."  Kyjen pushed back ever so slightly from the table.

"You're welcome.  Shall we get down to business?"  Bail leaned forward, hands on the table.

Kyjen and Ben both nodded but kept silent.

"There are actually a few different things I need to bring up."  Bail stopped as if carefully considering his words.  "The first thing I must do is ask you a question.  Please understand that I am asking this question on behalf of a friend of mine and I pledge to accurately relay your answer back to that friend." He paused before continuing.  "If it were possible, do either, or both of you, believe that there are any circumstances which would cause you to wish to return to the Jedi Order?"

Ben's breath caught at the unexpected query, and he had to fight to keep his features composed.  Their bond flashed a quick jolt of pain from Kyjen that was even deeper than his own.  It was a topic they had mostly avoided since leaving the Temple, but they both knew that the loss bit deep in the other.  It crept into their shared meditations and Ben felt it in Kyjen's dreams, along with the sense of guilt Kyjen harbored for his padawan's foregone knighthood.

Kyjen answered.  "As long as both of us are alive, there is only one circumstance which would make it possible for us to return to the Jedi Order.  I suspect that your 'friend' is well aware of that fact."

Bail looked at Ben.  "And you?"

"My answer is the same."

"Ah, well, I had to ask.  At least that is out of the way."  Bail shrugged.  “Now we can get on to other matters.  You asked earlier what I was doing out here.”  He waited a moment as Kyjen nodded.  “That is part of a much larger issue, but the short answer is that one of my doubles is in fact on a good-will tour in the Mid Rim.  There are quite a few heads of state, senators, etc. who use that tactic.  In this case, my double has very clear limits on what he can say or do and is also gathering potentially valuable data on the status of those charitable institutions.”  Bail allowed himself a small half-smile.  “Juvel is quite good at that sort of thing and actually enjoys it far more than I do.”

“And that frees you up to do what?” asked Kyjen.

“To look for you.”  Bail’s smile widened briefly before his expression returned to neutral watchfulness.  “The larger issue is the safety and security of the Republic.  That is a cause that I and many others care a great deal about and which we feel is very much threatened.  The Republic has grown large and its government unwieldy, unable or unwilling to respond to the increasing problems with crime, border skirmishes, corruption, and growing feelings of separatism from our outlying planets which see little or no benefits from the taxes they pay.  There are many planets outside the Republic that provide havens for criminals, and there is increasing intransigence from corporate and guild organizations such as the Banking Clan and Trade Federation.”

“While I agree that there are clearly numerous problems, the Republic has significant assets to apply to resolving these issues, including the Jedi Order,” said Kyjen.  “I fail to see how this involves us.”

“While it is true that the Republic has resources, the will to use them effectively is tied up in Senate bickering.  I have the utmost respect for the Jedi and what they accomplish, but I am on the committee that oversees their budget and they are clearly starting to be stretched thin by ever-increasing demands for their services.  Because of these factors, there is a group of people who are quietly trying to find solutions to at least some of the Republic’s problems.  Some of what we do is very straightforward through official foundations, such as finding and nurturing new leaders or improving education opportunities for outlying worlds.  Other activities are of a much less public nature and we are always looking for appropriate resources to perform investigations, rescue missing people, general intelligence gathering and that sort of thing.” 

Bail leaned back in his chair and looked directly at Kyjen.  “That is where you come in.  Eleven  months ago, Chancellor Valorum requested the services of Master Qui-Gon Jinn for a particularly delicate negotiation.  The Jedi Council politely informed the Chancellor that neither Master Jinn nor his apprentice was available.  Despite repeated inquiries, no further information was forthcoming.  Then over the next several months we began to hear rumors that a couple of interesting new freelance security operatives had appeared.  Six weeks ago we received visual proof that these operatives carried lightsabers and that their descriptions bore a remarkable resemblance to two ‘unavailable’ Jedi.  I agreed to try to contact these persons.”

“If we are the men you seek, despite your earlier question, how do you know we aren’t actually on some secret long-term mission for the Order and are just pretending not to be Jedi any longer?” Kyjen responded.  “Or that we aren’t rogue Jedi who have turned to the Dark Side?”

“Finis Valorum has personally vouched for your integrity, and although I’ve had limited personal contact, from what I have heard of both of you I find it impossible to believe that either of you would ever go rogue.  As for the Jedi, the Chancellor and I were able to recently obtain confidential confirmation from a certain Jedi master that neither of you is currently in the Order.”  Bail raised an eyebrow.  “It’s none of my business what your disagreement with the Order was or how you managed to obtain new lightsabers, but assuming this is true, may I also assume you are in need of work and would be interested in hearing my proposal?”

Ben had been listening intently while Kyjen asked the occasional question; news of a seeming underground operation for good works was certainly interesting and he had decided that Bail was sincere.  He leaned a little toward Kyjen.  “It wouldn’t hurt to hear what he has to say.”

“I agree.”  Kyjen nodded.  “As to the question of lightsabers, much as they might wish it, the Jedi have never had a monopoly on the Force or on 'saber quality crystals.  The training in using the Force to make and wield them for good is the unique strength of the Jedi.”  He pulled back the right sleeve of his loose tunic.  “We have been making a few improvements of our own.”  Kyjen flexed a muscle in his forearm and his ‘saber silently slid from its sheath into his hand, ready for use.  He held it up for a moment before returning the weapon to its hiding place.

“Very impressive,” said Bail.

“About the job offer?” prompted Ben.

“Yes, of course.”  Bail looked at Ben and Kyjen a moment before continuing.  “Basically, we wish to engage both of you to work for the group I represent.  Although we might only occasionally be able to provide official cover through one of our foundations, the tasks will all be in support of Republic interests.  You will generally have significant latitude in carrying out those tasks because we trust that you will use good judgment in your work.  We will have first call on your services and will require that you provide current contact information if you are doing other work when we don’t need you.”

“Significant latitude?”  The corner of one lip quirked upward as Kyjen glanced at Ben.

“We wouldn’t be interested in your services if we didn’t already possess a very good idea of the skill sets you have and how you tend to operate,” Bail replied dryly.

“Is there a retainer for giving you priority services?” asked Kyjen.

“Yes.  We have an excess ship which we are prepared to provide for your exclusive use, periodic maintenance of the ship and health insurance.  The pay is relatively low, I’m afraid, but you will be free to accept remuneration if the task for us involves, say, hiring on as bodyguards for intelligence purposes, or from other work you perform such as locating criminals.  We will rely on your integrity to prevent any conflict of interests in matters of money.  And having a vessel at your disposal could save you considerable expenditures for transportation and lodging when you are not engaged in our work.”

Ben sat up straight at the mention of health insurance.  Bail or somebody who worked for him had certainly done his homework in identifying what would appeal to them; he and his mate had come to have an excellent appreciation for the free medical support they had received when they were in the Order after a near-mishap on a backwoods planet had caused them to price out the costs involved in obtaining civilian care.  And a ship of their own, well, that would be a tremendous help in maintaining their independence.  He felt a warning tap over the Force bond he still had with Kyjen and dialed back the inadvertent interest his expression must have shown.

“So, if I understand your proposal,” said Kyjen as he began marking off each point with a finger on the table, “the work supports the Republic, is primarily intelligence and security related, will be mostly unofficial, we have latitude in performing your missions as well as how we earn money on the side as long as your jobs have priority, and in return you will provide a ship, ship support, health insurance and a stipend.  I would also expect reimbursement for expenses incurred in supporting you.  I am assuming that if we are captured or killed your group will not acknowledge our relationship.  Have I accurately stated the main points?”

“Those are the major points and your additional assumption is correct.”  Bail paused, rubbed his chin and tilted his head slightly before continuing.  “There might also be requirements for official mediation or training tasks through the FAM,  the Foundation for Adjustment and Mediation, if you are interested in that sort of thing.”

Ben caught a spark of excited interest over their bond despite Kyjen’s carefully maintained dispassionate expression.  His admiration for Bail increased; that was the type of work that Kyjen enjoyed far more than skulking around and it was an enticing carrot to dangle.

“That might be of interest,” replied Kyjen.  “I would need to discuss this offer with my partner, of course.”

“Of course.”  Bail turned to Ben.  “Do you have any specific questions?”

“I do.”  Ben looked straight at Bail and fired away.  “Is any of this going to be written down?  When do you need our decision?  When can we look at this ship?  How much is the stipend?  Are we going to be left high and dry if your ‘group’ runs out of money or disbands?  What happens if we choose to discontinue our work for you in the future?”

Bail took only a moment for a quick glance at Kyjen before replying with equal bluntness.  “Unless the task is part of an official foundation piece of work, no.  I have to leave by eighteenth hour tomorrow so I need your decision before then.  You can look at the ship now or first thing in the morning, whichever you prefer.  There may be an occasional bonus, but the standard stipend will be approximately 70% of what the Jedi Order was paying you and you can keep whatever else you earn on specific taskings or on your own.  Funding is highly unlikely to run out given the resources we already have or have future pledges for.  As for disbanding, that is a potential risk if the political environment degrades to the point that the Republic implodes, but if that happens I think we shall all have far more serious problems to worry about.  Severing our relationship is an option for either side and there will be no penalty to you  if that should be your choice.  We would want our ship back, of course.”  Bail allowed himself a half smile.  “Anything else?”

“Not at the moment, but, as noted, Kyjen and I need to discuss this before we go any further.”

“Understood.  If you do not have lodgings for the night, may I suggest that you go to the ship now, spend the night on her and run whatever checks you wish, then return to complete our discussion over lunch tomorrow.  My man Leq can take you to the port and provide you access to the ship.”

“You are willing to take the risk that we won’t just fly away?”   asked Kyjen.

“The two of you will be taking potentially far larger risks if you agree to my proposition, so a bit of good faith on my part is warranted.  In any event, though, she’s not scheduled for refueling until tomorrow afternoon, so it’s not as if you would get very far.”

For the first time since entering the house, Kyjen allowed himself a full-blown smile and a small chuckle.  “I think I could get used to working with you, Bail Organa.   We will take you up on your offer,” he waited a moment for Ben’s nod of agreement, “and we shall have an answer for you tomorrow at twelfth hour.”

“Excellent.”  Bail fished a comm unit from a pouch.  “This is secure and set on a frequency to contact me directly if you have any further questions before we meet again.  I’ll have Leq fetch the groundcar.”

**** *** ***

Thirty minutes later three men disembarked at Berth 72 of the main starport and walked toward what might at one time have been a large private yacht or small intersystem light cargo carrier.

Leq uttered his first unsolicited words of the night.  “Gentlemen, may I present the Espiritu Libre.”  He patted the hull fondly.  “Libby’s a good girl if you treat her right, but lives up to her name if you don’t.”

“Looks like she’s been around a while,” remarked Kyjen as he cast a skeptical eye on the wide assortment of dings, dents and scratches the ship displayed in her faded paint.

“Aye, she has, but the exterior is sound and the interior had a major refurbishment, including propulsion system replacement, just a few years ago.  She’s faster than she looks, has hidden fore and aft cannon and is very maneuverable.”  Leq tapped out the access code and they went inside.

“Interesting color scheme.”  Ben looked up and down the main corridor, noting the black flooring and cream over blue walls.  “Much nicer than the usual industrial gray.”

“Last pilot was a Corellian female.  Damned good engineer; she was the one who ran the overhaul.  Unfortunately, she was a little too hotheaded when she drank.”  Leq did not elaborate as he led them down the corridor.  “I’ll give you a quick tour.”

The front end of the ship held a control room with two seats.  There were two cabins on the right side with a small medbay wedged between them; one large with a double bed, where they dropped off their packs, and the other smaller with four built-in bunks.  On the front left side was a multi-purpose room with a galley, storage cabinets, holoscreen on one wall, couch and a table which pulled down from one wall with bench seating.  Next to it was another cabin with two built-in bunks; it had been heavily reinforced and had triple locks on the door.

“That room is for special passengers or cargo,” said Leq in answer to Kyjen’s query.

Past the cabins and a blast door were two large compartments for cargo.

Ben pointed to the two individual swoops tied down in one of the cargo bays.  “Are those included?”

“Far’s as I know anything that’s on the ship now stays with her.”  Leq opened another blast door at the end of the main corridor.  “This is the engine room.  There’s a duplicate set of controls in here if needed.”  Leq let the partners look around for a few minutes before returning to the control room.  “I’ve got to get back, but here’re the access codes to the ship controls and computer if you want to fire her up or go through the maintenance logs.  Any questions?”

“Not at the moment,” replied Kyjen.  “Thank you.”

Leq nodded and left.

As soon as Leq was gone, Ben and Kyjen split up and began exploring.  Ben started at the engine room and spent most of his time there.  Kyjen checked out all of the other spaces and was working his way through the logs when Ben joined him in the control room.

Ben plopped down in the pilot’s seat and began running through the controls.  “Everything I’ve seen so far is good to excellent.  I started the engines and examined several of the support systems; looks like the overhaul was also a significant upgrade and was done quite well.  Tool kits and spare parts are mostly complete.  Critical systems look like they have double redundancy; life support triple.  We’d need a test run to be sure, but based on what I saw I’d say Libby is in great shape.”

“Already using her nickname?”  teased Kyjen.  He leaned back and stretched.

“I’ve got a good feeling about her.”  Ben grinned.

“I agree with you.  The interior is basic but functional except for the master cabin and multi-use room; there are some very nice extra touches there that would make living on her quite bearable.  The 'freshers are a decent size even for me.  She’s partially stocked with about a month’s provisions plus emergency rations, lots of medical supplies, there’s an entertainment system, comm systems have first-class security upgrades, and I’d swear those swoops are almost new despite their appearance.  I found six life suits, two of them like new, the others serviceable.  The weapons fore and aft are on gimbals, so there’s flexible coverage and they can be fired from here.  That reinforced cabin would be excellent for ‘special guests’.   Leq didn’t mention it, but I also found some interesting hidden compartments tucked away under the main corridor and in the overhead of the cargo bays.”

“Does make one wonder what she’s been up to.”  Ben nodded in satisfaction as he powered down the controls.  “Pretty standard setup, should be easy to pilot.  Anything unusual in the logs?”

“The maintenance logs are current, and if they’re correct then the ship’s been well cared for.  I’ve only scanned through some of the pilot’s log; it’s mostly quite sparse, shows that Libby has been around to quite a few parts of the galaxy, and there was an abrupt change of pilots about a month ago.  The last several entries are by Lequenz De Orov, who is presumably Leq.  I don’t see anything that would raise a red flag about the condition of the ship.”

There was a brief silence while the two men looked at each other.  Finally, Ben spoke softly, “So, what do you think?”

Kyjen made no pretense of misunderstanding the question.  “I think it comes down to whether or not we trust Bail Organa and this unknown group he claims to speak for.  This is a huge decision, though, and we both need to be comfortable with it before proceeding.  I’d like to hear your analysis.”

A tiny shiver thrilled down Ben’s spine.  Kyjen’s words were a subtle reminder that they were on their own, no longer subject to the Order’s directives or entitled to automatic support, and that their relationship had grown into much more of a true partnership rather than a master directing his apprentice.  He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he thought carefully before answering.

“On the positive side, I was impressed with Bail’s sincerity, his dedication to the Republic and putting together a proposal clearly designed to appeal specifically to us.  He is offering things we value and which will provide us with significant independence and relative financial well-being for work which appears to be within our capabilities and which we can morally support.  We would be able to take on extra work on the side if we wish.  The ship alone is a huge incentive as well as the health insurance and ability to back out at any time.”

Ben paused, turning the chair slowly back and forth a few times.  “On the negative side, we don’t really know who else is in this group beyond the fact that Bail implied that Finis Valorum is either a member or supports their objectives.  We don’t know the funding or other resources behind Bail.  We don’t really know how dangerous the work might be, and there appears to be a very real risk that we might be left out on our own if something goes wrong.  Bail dangled the prospect of legitimate mediation work, but again we have no idea if that will really happen.  It’s not in writing, so they could just as easily drop us at any time as we could bow out from working for them.”

“That does seem to sum up the major points.”  Kyjen raised an eyebrow and let a half-smile curl one corner of his mouth as he repeated Ben's earlier question.  “So, what do you think?”

“There are a few details we’ll want to sort out, but on the whole it’s an appealing offer and I like it.  The snag is what you already pointed out – do we trust Senator Bail Organa and whoever is behind him.”  Ben stood up and stepped over in front of his mate.  “I would like to sleep on it tonight and do a shared meditation in the morning before we make a final decision.”

Kyjen stood up and took Ben’s hands.  “I think that would be an excellent idea.”  He gently kissed Ben’s lips.  “Shall we try out that bed in the master cabin?”

**** *** ***

Ben set the final course parameters and locked them in.  “That should do it.  Transit time will be three days, including the extra half day I put in to give us an opportunity to put Libby through her paces.”

“Good idea.  I’m particularly interested in her maneuverability and weapons; it’s always good to know what you have to work with.”  Kyjen leaned casually, one hip on the console.  “And we should have plenty of time to sort out this first job.”

The planet quickly receded behind the new operators of the Espritu Libre; the contract for an indefinite lease of the ship from the Foundation for Esoteric Inquiries had been duly recorded with the authorities as the ship was being refueled.  Kyjen had insisted on some proof of health insurance before they agreed to final terms with Bail Organa so, in addition to the ship, their first month’s stipend and a signing bonus, they also had a contract for medical support from the Mutual Aid Society for Space Travelers.  Although they had never heard of the FEI, the MASST data card was recognized on most Republic planets and many non-Republic ones.  Ben had used some of their new funds to add some additional fresh food and supplies plus an eye-print lock on the outer door.  All of the security codes had been updated, Bail had provided them with points of contact and they were headed for their first assignment.

Ben rested a hand lightly on the control panel and closed his eyes.  He stilled his mind and reached out to listen to the ship, the faint vibrations, the engine rush and ship’s air meshing together to create a message of harmony and of leashed power waiting for his command.  He nodded once before lifting his hand and settling back in his chair.

“It’s good?”  Kyjen lifted an eyebrow and quirked a half-smile.

“Yes.  It is very good.”  Ben smiled back at his mate.  “Libby is happy and eager to stretch her legs.”  A warm nudge from the Unifying Force sang at the back of Ben’s mind.

*** *** ***

Ben carried his new treasure to the multi-purpose room, eager to show off his find but with a hint of underlying trepidation.  Inside Kyjen had the table pulled down.  The mission folder sat in a corner, but Kyjen’s face was a study in concentration as he bent over several lists of figures on two datapads.

“More accounting?” Ben wrinkled his nose.  “I thought we were in good shape for resources for now.”

“We are,” Kyjen replied absently.  He ran a finger down two columns before he sighed, sat back and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  “I’m trying to sort out how long it might take us to save enough for proper crystals.  The synth crystals are fine for now, but they don’t have the strength and staying power of real ones.  And they don’t sing like real ones, either.”

“I understand.  I miss that, too.”  Ben set his box down on the table, then leaned over to try to kiss the melancholy expression from Kyjen’s face.  Somehow he ended up on Kyjen’s lap, face to face, as the kisses multiplied.  After a particularly long buss, they broke apart and their foreheads rested against each other.  “We’ll get real crystals one of these days.  Until then, it’s just as well that we only use our ‘sabers for a last resort.”

“Yes.  Some of the places we’ve been are definitely not friendly to Jedi, current or former, so it’s best we keep low profiles and look like relatively normal thugs with lots of lethal hardware.”

They had picked up a couple of used blasters by the simple expedient of hanging around some very low-class places and waiting until the inevitable fights rendered the owners of said blasters no longer interested in using weapons of any sort.  Similar scavenging for the first few months after leaving Coruscant had provided some of the equipment and clothing they had used in their new line of work.

Ben laughed.  “At least we are high-class thugs.”  He swung off Kyjen’s lap and stood up.  “And speaking of lethal hardware, I have a surprise for you.”  He tapped the large rectangular box.  “I was doing a detailed check-out of the swoops and I took them off the frames they were lashed into.  Something about the frames bothered me the longer I was there… they had all the usual places to hang and secure the swoops, but they stick out from the wall more than normal, not much, but noticeable if you look hard.  There was a little bit of a rattle and a tiny echo when I thumped a spanner against them, so I ran my hands over every surface until I found some indentations.  I played with them until the front swung open – there was a hidden space behind it.  And there’s another hideaway behind the other one!”

“More empty hiding places?”  Kyjen held the disinterested mien he had mastered over many years of negotiations, although there was just the faintest of tiny gleams in his eyes.  He shrugged and studiously ignored the box on the table.  “Nice to know, I suppose.”

Ben shrugged in turn.  “Well, if you’re not interested…”

Kyjen pursed his lips and said, in his best aggrieved but plummy tone of dignified forbearance, “Given that you are so obviously dying to tell me what you found, dear boy, I shall endeavor to summon sufficient energy to pretend I actually want to see this wonder of wonders you think you have discovered.”

“Ass.”  Ben punched his mate’s shoulder.  “Pompous ass, at that.”  Both men smiled at this evidence of their easy camaraderie that would have been unthinkable at the stodgy Temple.

“So what do we have?”  Kyjen leaned forward eagerly.

“More largess from Senator Organa!  Weapons!” pronounced Ben with a flourish.  “Three boxes of new or practically new weapons and another box of miniaturized surveillance, comm and jamming gear!  I just brought a sample, but there are two different models of blasters, lots of rechargeable power packs, smoke, stun and explosive grenades, some beautiful throwing knives and other potentially useful goodies.”

Ben sat down while keeping one hand on the box.  His expression turned serious.  “We’ve tried to minimize using our lightsabers for good reason – aside from the limitations of synth crystals, they attract far too much attention that we don’t need.  But the more we’ve been forced to rely on other sorts of weapons, the more I’ve been thinking that it might be useful to have something with a longer range.”  He held up a hand to forestall Kyjen’s response.  “Yes, I know we are only supposed to defend ourselves and blasters and lightsabers are excellent for that.  We’ve also gotten much more precise with the blasters, but I can envision circumstances where it would be helpful to project disabling blows a longer distance.   It could be a lot safer for us and potentially avoid the need to kill others unnecessarily.”

“You’ve mentioned that a few times, but we’re not assassins or common soldiers.”

“Agreed.  But what if we had a tool that could enable us to quietly take out a guard or create a diversion without having to kill?”

“We can accomplish that with the Force.  We’ve both already done that sort of thing on many occasions, even if it was just lobbing a rock to draw somebody’s attention away.  Is there something else you have in mind?”

“I’m thinking worst-case scenarios.”  Ben held up a hand and began ticking off his replies.  “We don’t have access to the Force.  We don’t want another Force-sensitive to know we are Force users.  One or both of us is injured or exhausted and unable to effectively use the Force.  We want to send a projectile or dart further and with more impact than we might be able to do with the Force.”  Ben closed his hand into a fist and let it fall to the table with a small thump.  “And just because the Force tells me it might be good to have another option at our disposal, one that we have practiced with and are comfortable using.”

Ben fell silent.  They'd had to make many adjustments in their lifestyle since leaving the Temple, and he felt that this was another one that was necessary and beneficial.  However, he was also well aware of how many more decades than he his mate had been a Jedi and his strong affinity for the Living Force rather than his own strength in the Unified Force.  He watched as Kyjen put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his laced fingers, his eyes holding that disconnected stare that said he was attempting to commune with the Force.  Ben was encouraged by the seriousness with which his mate was clearly considering the matter, but he wasn’t ready to strain their relationship if Kyjen refused his request.

A small sigh broke the long silence.  Kyjen shook his head as he reached to take one of Ben’s hands.  “I hear nothing on this.”  He locked eyes with Ben.  “You feel this is a true vision?”

“I do. There have been dreams, very vague until today, but the message is the same.”

Kyjen raised one eyebrow, took a long, slow breath.  “Well, you were always better at foreseeing than I.”  He raised Ben’s hand to his lips for a light kiss before releasing it.  “Tell me about this new tool you wish to add to our inventory.”

A rush of relief and joy swept through Ben.  This was not a conversation that would have gone well a few years earlier with the headstrong maverick of the Order.  “Thank you.”

“I’ll listen, but don’t forget that I’m still the stubborn old curmudgeon who was a thorn in the Council’s ass for all those years.”  Kyjen gave a momentary glare before they both laughed.

“Right, you haven’t mellowed a bit, have you?”

“I do have a reputation to maintain.” 

They both laughed again before Ben pulled the box close and opened the lid.

“These were the most interesting weapons I found tucked away.”  Ben pulled out several smaller boxes, some square and a few long slender rectangles.  He emptied boxes and sorted the contents into three sets.  “Some of the parts appear to be interchangeable, such as telescopic sights and range finders.”  With sure engineer fingers, he rapidly assembled three weapons, each with a long barrel, central firing mechanism and stock.  “This one is pretty basic, clearly an energy bolt weapon since it takes a power pack.”  He handed it to Kyjen.

“I’d say this is an energy sniper rifle.  I’ve seen something very similar carried by elite Republic troops.”  Kyjen looked at the rifle from one end to the other.  “Yes, definitely an energy weapon.  The sights on this seem pretty basic but the firing system is quite robust.  Without extensive training, I suspect you could get decent accuracy out to at least two or three hundred meters?”

“With some regular practice, I would think so.  It could be useful, but also probably quite noticeable when you fire it, so if we’re aiming for surprise it’s probably a first-use weapon.”

Kyjen nodded.

“Now, this one, on the other hand, I suspect to be almost totally silent and invisible in use.”  Ben pointed to the next rifle, a dull gray-black thing with slender barrel, large telescopic sight, a place to insert a magazine in its bulky center and a slightly indented lever.

“What is this supposed to fire?  There is no energy source at all that I can see.”  Kyjen turned it over twice, peering closely at the central mechanism.  “It takes a magazine, but what goes in it?”  He looked at Ben.

“I played with this one a while and I figured out that it uses highly compressed air as the propellant.”  Ben popped out the lever and began pumping.  “See, this indicator shows how much pressure you’re building.  And when you press this button,” he pushed an oblong oval, “it fires.”  A tiny hiss of air exploded down the barrel.  “There are settings to release all or part of the air so you can fire one or more times.  As for what it fires, looks like any one of these can be used in its magazine.”

Kyjen carefully examined the three color-coded metal darts Ben set before him.  All had exceedingly sharp needle points, reservoirs for a fluid and various degrees of fletching.

“There are lots of boxes of these in the hide-away.  According to their labels, one is poison and will kill just about anything, one is a light wide-spectrum tranquilizer and the third is a heavy-duty tranquilizer.”

Kyjen looked distastefully at the red dart before picking up the light blue banded one and rolling it in his fingers.  “That is a very powerful scope - any idea what the range is?”

“Not really.  The darts are pretty light, so a few hundred meters at best, perhaps, and I think that sight is more to give you a really close-up view of the target than a long range, so maybe it could be used for surveillance as well as firing.  I was wondering if it might be possible to give the dart a Force shove on its way to increase the range if we don’t care about being detected as Force users.”

One eyebrow went high as Kyjen carefully put the dart down.  “Now that is an interesting idea.  I would be willing to set aside time to explore that.”

“Good, I was hoping you’d like this one.”  Ben pointed to the last weapon.  “That one is a different proposition altogether and probably most useful for a few specific circumstances.”

“Indeed.”  Both eyebrows went up as Kyjen hefted the heavy metal device.  The whole thing was matte black, the barrel was longer than the others with closed ports on both sides, a lower trigger mechanism and magazine housing and a long, slender scope sight.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this.  What does it do?”

Ben hesitated a moment, not sure Kyjen was going to like the answer.  He reached into a hands-width rectangular box, pulled out an object and gave it to his mate.  “It fires these metallic slugs.  Each cartridge is self-contained with explosive powder and a variety of metal points.  You can get twelve of these into one magazine.”

Kyjen held the cartridge in the palm of his hand and stared at it.  “What in all the seven hells of Keloro do you think we are supposed to do with this?”

“I think it has the longest range of the three – that’s a top-line scope.  If it really came down to it, if there was ever a need so drastic that we had to employ this…”  Ben sucked on his bottom lip a moment before continuing.  “Aside from long-range sniping, I think you could use this to take out a Force user from a much longer distance than with the air rifle if the being is not expecting an attack of this type, even one with a lightsaber.”

The cartridge dropped from Kyjen’s hand with a clunk.  The room went still with tension as the two men stared at each other.

“Is that part of what the Force has been telling you also?”  Kyjen’s words were barely audible.

Ben took a deep breath and held it for several seconds before replying.  “I’m not certain."  He knew where his mate's thoughts must have leaped and he continued firmly, “I do NOT believe a Jedi or a conflict with the Order is what I felt.”  Ben waited a moment until Kyjen visibly relaxed.  “But there are other Force users out there, many of whom we probably know nothing about.  Lightsaber technology has been around for a very long time, and with enough credits you can get crystals, housing, everything you need if you know where to look and how to use it.  It is not beyond reasonable supposition that the sort of beings who have that level of money and contacts could be Force-sensitive, have learned how to build and use a lightsaber and are not on the side of Light and the Republic.”

“It is a disturbing thought, although, as you say, not beyond reasonable supposition.  What have you seen in your dreams?”

“The vague dreams were mostly a sense of future danger, not the sort of thing worth bothering to bring up.”  Ben stared down at the table.  “But today, after I found the secret cache, I had a short, intense vision – it was confusing, mostly desert and also a flicker of water and buildings, but there was a figure in black, a sense of evil and I’m certain I saw a glimpse of a red lightsaber.”  He looked up.  “I wanted to get your reaction to the idea of using these weapons before I said anything else, but I believe it was a true seeing of a potential future.”

“Master Yoda often said that the future is always in motion and difficult to see.  This might just be one of several possibilities.”

“Yes, and when I talked about forebodings you were always telling me to get my head out of my ass and focus on the moment.”

Kyjen had to visibly fight back a smile as he mildly replied, “I don’t remember phrasing it in quite those terms, my former Padawan.”

“That’s clearly how I got the message, my former Master.”  Ben allowed himself a quick grin before turning serious again.  “In any event, it never hurts to be prepared and we might find other uses for these new weapons even if we never have to deal with any nasty Force-sensitives.  Do I have your permission to work with them?”

“No.”  Kyjen reached out to take Ben’s hand in his.  “You have my agreement that we will both learn to use them.  All of them.”

Ben had a lump in his throat as he nodded and squeezed Kyjen’s hand.  “Remind me to tell you again how much I love you.”

*** *** ***

Ghegya was not much to look at from space, two moons surrounding a typical ball of blue and green with some mountain ranges big enough to show as white streaks from orbit.  It had been a Republic member for almost a hundred years, and, until recently, a solid, tax-paying citizen of the Mid Rim.

Ben set Libby down into their assigned landing slot.  He was well pleased at her responses during their enroute maneuvers and was already confident that there was far more to her than met the casual eye.  He powered down, then stood up and stretched.

“Ouch.”  Ben winced as his nether regions reminded him of just how well-endowed his mate was and how vigorous their love-making had been.  “When we leave this pile of dirt, I’m topping on the next leg of the trip.”

“That’s fine,” Kyjen absently replied as he paged through a file.  “Don’t forget to pick up more lube while we’re here.”  He raised his head at Ben’s snort.  “Of course, you know I’m always open to a good 69.  And I like to experiment with other things, too.”

“Oh, yes, you’re a right regular dirty old man, quite the pervert, and where you learned about some of that weird stuff I have no idea.”

“I still have much to teach you, young one.”  Kyjen grinned.  “You’re free to say ‘no’ if something bothers you.”

“Didn’t say it did.”  Ben put on one of his best smutty leers.  “Too much fun when I get to do it to you.”

Kyjen laughed.  “Wait until we get a chance to stop off on Shollura if you want variety.  We’ll need several liters of lube for that.”

“Is that a promise?”

“For the moment, a suggestion.”  Kyjen stood up.  “Now, we need to get to work and earn our pay.”

“Right.”  Ben shifted into serious mode.  “It’s already after twelfth hour and our refueling slot is in an hour, so I’ll stay here and take care of that that while you do some initial recon.  I’ll set Libby’s security when I leave.”  He reached out his left wrist.  “So the mission officially begins.”

Kyjen stepped close and lightly touched the bracelet on his left wrist to its twin on Ben’s wrist in a ritual they had begun soon after leaving the Temple.  He nodded solemnly.  “So it begins.  May the Force be with us.”  He waited a moment until Ben nodded back.  “Very well.  See you at seventeenth hour in back of the building where our local contact is supposed to meet us.”

*** *** ***

The days were lengthening as local spring turned to summer, so the sun was still shining strongly as Ben casually meandered down an alley between tall apartment buildings.   Up two levels in the ground vehicle parking structure he ended his stroll behind a utilities abutment where his mate waited.  Both were dressed as traders in anonymous leggings and tunics; they also carried well-worn leather shoulder bags which held their cloaks, surveillance gear and blasters.  Ben had let his facial hair grow out into a heavy scruff favored by many of the male humanoids on Ghegya.

"Anything of interest?”  Ben joined Kyjen as they rested their arms on the railing.

“No.  I didn’t have much time to explore, so I focused on checking out our contact.  He seems quite ordinary, a mid-level government functionary in the office that runs planetary elections.  Nothing suspicious in the area or the building.  The meeting is set in a first-floor unit here which is registered in the name of a cousin.”

Ben nodded.  “Shall we head down, then?  We're supposed to arrive at a quarter after the hour.”

Several minutes later, a nondescript door opened into a small efficiency apartment and they were quickly ushered in.

“Seldn Brotis?”  Kyjen asked.  He gave the tense man their passcode.

“Yes, Seldn, please.  I don’t want to know your names, just how to contact you.”  The humanoid’s short, muscular body reflected the higher gravity of his home planet.  His skin was dark brown, his thick black hair was liberally shot with gray, and he had what appeared to be recent lines on his face.  “Please, have a seat.”  He gave a gusty sigh as they gathered around a battered dining table.

“Thank you,” said Kyjen.  “First, you understand that our role here is strictly as private investigators?  We have no official standing to take actions.”

“That was made clear to me, but I’ve had my fill of ‘official’ people who do nothing.  You were recommended by someone I trust, so I will work with you in hopes that you can at least get some proof to people who might actually give a damn about us.”  Seldn leaned forward.  “Ghegya may not be one of the rich planets but it is a good place, gentlemen, and our people have worked very hard to get where we are today, to sustain a reasonable level of peace and prosperity.  It makes me very angry when outsiders try to interfere with that.”

“That is why we are here, sir.  We would appreciate your insights on the current situation and why you believe there has been outside influence.”

“Right.”  Seldn seemed to take a moment to gather his thoughts.  “For almost thirty years, I’ve worked for our government in various capacities dealing with our planetary election infrastructure.  I help make regulations, visit election offices, monitor and audit elections.  I have met literally thousands of candidates and elected officials over the years.  My team and I KNOW the rhythms of our elections, what our people want and respond to and what the various parties are about.   For the past several years, we’ve been seeing some odd things.  Little things at first, new fringe parties, some unexpected candidates, but we didn’t think anything of it.”  He shrugged.  “Politics is not a precise science, and those sorts of things can happen anytime.  But this last year, one of the major parties has started adopting new rhetoric.  The Statists have always been on the conservative side, planet before the Republic, that sort of thing, but they’ve turned up the volume on anti-Republic speeches.  What really got our attention, though, were rumors of bribery, actual incidents of dirty tricks, intimidation.  My computer expert heard from some of his friends that there has been some possible hacking of government databases and party records - lists of voters and financial records in particular.  The whole thing is very frustrating – I know something feels very off, but we can’t find any concrete proof, my superiors won’t listen, and I’m starting to think I need to be careful of who I can even talk to about this.”

Seldn hesitated.  “I tried to make discreet inquiries among some of my party contacts, including the Statists.  Again, nothing I can prove, but since then my house was robbed and we’ve been getting a lot of requests from a couple of the local senate committees that are sending my staff out on time-wasting site visits all over the planet so we can’t do our main jobs properly.  I don’t know what to do next.”

“I understand and appreciate your concerns.  We are experienced investigators, so let us do that job and keep yourself out of harm's way.  I would suggest that we minimize personal contact and that you make sure it is known that you are working strictly on your own job.  In other words, be careful of what questions you ask and who you talk to, even within your own group.”

“Thank you.  I can do that.”

“Do you have current data and some suggested activities, places or people we can visit?”  asked Ben.

“Ah, yes.  I almost forgot.”  Seldn rummaged in a large side pocket and fished out a data card.  “Here.  This is as of yesterday – lists of upcoming rallies, official party meetings, candidate information and addresses.  You’ve come at a good time as there is a major planet-wide senate election in a month and concurrent local board elections.  The nets will be full of political ads, the parties will be trolling for voters and there will be much to observe.  I don’t know how much more help I can actively provide; all of us on the government side will be stretched thin with so much going on.”

“We appreciate everything you have done, and we’ll get started on this tonight, sir.”  Kyjen took the data card and gave it to Ben.  “Unless there is something urgent that comes up, you don’t need to contact us and we want you to stay safe.  This could take a while given that this appears to be a planet-wide problem.  Do you want feedback at any point?”

“I…”  There was a clear struggle on Seldn’s face between desires for information and fear.  His shoulder twitched and he sighed before finally answering.  “I have come to understand that I am in over my head in this sort of thing if it is as bad as I believe.  I’ll wait until you complete your investigation.  Do you have any idea at all of how long it will take?”

“Difficult to tell at this point.”  Kyjen shook his head.  “Could be a few weeks or a few months.”

“I understand.  If there’s nothing else, I’m expected at a dinner function soon.”

Everyone rose, shook hands, then Seldn let them leave as he sat back down with a pensive expression.

*** *** ***

“Fond of charts, isn’t he?”  Ben scrolled through his datapad, absently licking the last bits of redfruit juice from a finger.  They had found a comfortable spot in a park near the main square where one of the many rallies was going to be held and had a picnic dinner of meatpies and fruit.  Ben looked up when he didn’t get an answer.

Kyjen was staring at Ben, his mouth slightly open.  “I really wish you wouldn’t do that when we’re supposed to be working.”

"You mean this –" Ben sucked his forefinger into his mouth, “or this?” He slowly ran his tongue from the base of his finger to its tip.

“Either, damn  it!” growled Kyjen.

“Somebody needs to work on his concentration.”  Ben leered and slid his tongue around his lips.

“I’ll concentrate you into mush when we got off this job.”  Kyjen sent a momentary glare and a Force nip that made Ben almost yelp.  “And yes, Seldn has quite a variety of charts.  Many of them quite useful, which is more than can be said of some of those ridiculous Republic Senate reports we used to have to wade through.”

Ben jerked his attention back to the matter at hand.  “I will certainly give him that.  This one about the amount of outside money coming into campaigns was quite interesting.  A large percentage has been going to the Statist party.  And over the last six months there's an even larger amount of what he is calling ‘suspected but not reported’.   Seems he might have been ruffling more than a few feathers if he’s been seriously investigating this sort of thing.”

“Agreed.  We might have to find a way to get into some computers.”

“Sounds like fun.”  Ben grinned.

Kyjen just sighed and shook his head.  “Let’s go find a viewing spot.”

*** *** ***

That night was the first of twenty-three straight days of miserable grinding.  They went to political rallies, mingling with the crowds and listening to speeches.  They visited party offices in the guise of immigrants eager to participate in the Ghegya democratic process and were cajoled and courted in various ways.  They traveled to other parts of the planet to do more of the same, working from morning until late at night.  They pored over both Seldn’s data and public records to study what parties, candidates and their elected officials had been up to for the last five years.

On the twenty-third evening, they were back in the capitol city, having dinner in another park.

“If I have to listen to one more speech or have one more slimy politician try to shake my hand, I think I’m going to have a breakdown.”  Ben had an arm over his eyes as he lay on the grass.  “How in the Force do I always end up as the one they reach for while you’re gadding about somewhere on the periphery?”

“Must be your magnetic personality.  Or maybe they just like pretty boys.”  Kyjen took the last bite of a fruit-roll pastry and wiped his lips.

“That is not funny.  I actually thought a couple of them might try to kiss me.”  Ben sat up and shuddered.  “Some of those small party candidates are quite enthusiastic, male or female.”

Kyjen smiled.  “Do something more useful than complaining.  What is your analysis of what we’ve found out so far?”

“Let me find a few brain cells.”  Ben flopped back on the grass and closed his eyes.  “Seldn was right to be suspicious, and his data accurately reflect his concerns.  The civic and political situation on Ghegya was reasonably normal until approximately nineteen months ago.  Based on both Seldn’s data and our research, the Statist party began a gradual shift to anti-Republic rhetoric, which has become more strident the last seven months.  Candidates at local and planetary levels are espousing these new ideas and emphasizing the perils of Republic membership, dangers of new taxes and threats to their economy.  There is clearly an increased level of financial support – candidates advertise more widely, there are more party offices, even the rank and file members remark on how much nicer their facilities are and how much easier it is to recruit voters now that they have more ‘enticements’ to offer.”  Ben sat up again.  “What we don’t have is information on where the new money is coming from or proof of how or why the Statist party has been influenced.”

“You have identified the key points.  There is less than a week until the election and the Statists are having an exceptionally large party tonight to make speeches and rouse the troops.”  He held up one finger.  “A party so large they are holding it in a hotel downtown and not in their party headquarters.”  Kyjen pointed the finger at Ben as he raised one eyebrow.  “Do you know what I’m thinking?”

“If you’re not thinking that this is an excellent opportunity to do some sleuthing in their headquarters, then I would say you have clearly developed early senility.”  Ben grinned.  “What time do we leave?”

*** *** ***

However much new money had been pumped into the Statist party, clearly not very much of it had been used to enhance their building security.  A week earlier, Kyjen had spent a productive three hours in the city architectural permit offices where building plans could be viewed by anyone with twenty credits.  That and a little judicious casing made it ridiculously simple to enter the basement from the maintenance levels and use back stairways to the third floor where the primary computers were housed.

The door keylock was only a minute’s stop.

“New equipment.  I’ll see what they’ve got set up.”  Ben sat down at one of four console stations.  “Hmmm, this has been too easy, and I think some of your paranoia is rubbing off on me.  I’m going to go directly into the computer.”  Ben used some Force jiggering to unlock the doors below the console and knelt to find maintenance ports on the shiny new machine underneath so he could plug in his specialized datapad.

Kyjen carefully swept the room while Ben hacked into the system and began looking for files.  An unlocked door proved to be a large supply closet.  In another corner was an inconspicuous sliding panel which seemed to be locked.  He went back to check on the hallway.

“Anything of interest?”  Kyjen closed the entrance, ensuring the keypad lock was engaged.

“The easily accessible files, not much, but I’m copying everything.  There is one small sector that has a lot of extra encryption, and I’ll need time to work on that when we get back to the ship.  I’m looking for hidden sectors now.  Be another ten minutes or so.”

They didn’t get ten minutes.

Eight minutes later, a buzz and warning light indicated somebody was keying in the security code.  Ben shoved his datapad inside the console and closed the doors before swiftly following Kyjen into the supply closet.  They left the door open just enough to see out.

Gorig Belot staggered into the room, a distinct odor of alcohol wafting in with him.  They had seen Belot at several of the Statist rallies, never giving a speech but clearly an important background figure chatting up the richest potential donors.  His expression was angry and he muttered loudly about "smarmy freking lizard bastards" as he went to the sliding panel and put his hand on the middle of the panel.  The edges of the doorway lit up and it slid open.

It was difficult to see from their angle, but it looked like Belot went into a small room with another console.  He sat down heavily and began punching in numbers.

Ben nudged Kyjen and pointed to where his datapad was hidden.  He used the sign language they had perfected to indicate the pad was going to sound an alarm when the download was finished if he didn't silence it.

Kyjen nodded and replied that Ben should attend to the datapad and he would get a closer look at what Belot was doing.

They went their separate ways.  Kyjen slipped over to the side of the doorway that Belot had left open and raised an eyebrow as he heard the Statist operative talking to someone on a comm channel. 

After Ben successfully retrieved the datapad with the downloaded files, he headed back to the supply closet, but noticed that Kyjen stayed by the door.  He kept the closet door ajar and concentrated on listening to snippets of what appeared to be an unhappy conversation emanating from Belot's room.

"… already projected to take at least forty percent of the vote… can't buy a million more votes overnight… alright, alright, don't get your scales in a snit."

There was a long rumbly response too low to reach Ben, but he distinctly heard Belot sign off and then swear loudly.  Ben gestured to Kyjen to get back to the closet, and did a little swearing to himself when Kyjen just flattened himself against the wall and put one finger to his lips.

"What in the seven hells is he up to now?" muttered Ben.  He closed the closet door to a small sliver of light as Belot appeared, then watched as Kyjen closed his eyes and pointed a hand at Belot.

The Statist operative appeared angry and pre-occupied as he started walking across the floor.  He shook his head a few times before pulling out a pocket flask and taking a deep pull.  Belot started cursing again as he headed out the main door.  When Ben returned his attention to Kyjen, he realized that Belot had never looked back nor locked the sliding door – Kyjen was standing in the open doorway with a smile on his face.

"You took quite a chance there," said Ben as he joined his mate in the small room.

"Not really.  Belot's attention was focused on his anger.  I simply helped him deepen that focus to the exclusion of seeing anything else."  Kyjen pointed at the small console.  "Can you get into that system?  I suspect it is more secure than the ones out in the main area."

"I should at least be able to copy the files."  Ben was already under the console connecting his datapad to the machine beneath.  "If it's like the others, there were few safeguards against physical intrusion."  As he punched entries on his 'pad, he asked, "Did you get anything useful from what you heard of that conversation?"

"Belot clearly didn't like whoever was at the other end, but he wasn't drunk enough to push back too much.  It appeared that significant amounts of money have been funneled to the Statists for the purposes of both propaganda and increasing their representation."  Kyjen hesitated a moment, eyes half closed.  "The speech patterns were Neimoidian, and there were phrases that might indicate he had spent many years in the Trade Federation, but without further information I can't definitely identify him."

Ben raised an eyebrow.  "Interesting.  I look forward to cracking these files."

Once Ben had a copy of everything he could find on the system, they restored the room to its former state and left the building with no further excitement.  Back on the Libby, Ben set to work on his decryption while Kyjen pulled together everything they had found so far for their report.

A little after third hour, Ben sat back with a smile.  "I've got access to all the files now.  Not very much of interest from the main systems, but quite the opposite on that stand-alone computer.   Seldn will be able to make some incredible charts with this data."

"Can we trace the money path?"

"If not, we have an excellent start.  Several million credits over the last year alone with transfer dates, account numbers and local distribution channels.   They did a poor job deleting their comm logs, also, and the hidden files have contacts, strategic plans, advertising themes and speech outlines.  Even at first glance, I'm certain this is being driven from off-planet to build up anti-Republic sentiments."

"Any particular organizations that seem to be behind this?"

"Not yet.  All off-planet contacts use code names, but with deeper analysis of the traffic we should be able to find out more.  You were right that the speech patterns and word choices sound very much like listening to a Trade Federation delegation, though."

"Good work.  I'll add your information to the report I've put together and we'll send this to Bail's group and to Seldn."

It was two days before Seldn asked to see them for a brief meeting.  He was grateful for their information, especially the data files, and planned to carefully farm out some of the financial information to be used in the normal post-election audits.

Four days of attending more boring political events went by before a coded message came to Libby.  Kyjen and Ben sat in her control room and looked at each other.

"That's it?"  Ben pointed at the screen where the decoded missive blinked.  "Thanks, report received, we'll let you know if there are questions, mission complete?"

"Short and to the point."  Kyjen raised an eyebrow.  "Would you prefer an in-person grilling by their version of the Mission Committee or Council?"

Ben snorted.  "That's one thing I do NOT miss."  He glanced at the screen again.  "Alright, I take  that message to mean that we are free until they contact us with another job.  Libby is fueled and stocked – any reason to hang around this place?"

"No."  Kyjen turned to the console and began projecting maps of the quadrant.  "I think a few weeks of training would be good for both of us."  He stopped the computer and pointed a finger.  "There.  How about Devis Three?"

"Works for me."

*** *** ***

Twenty-nine hours of flying time got them to the sparsely populated  planet of Devis Three near the nebulous border between Mid and Outer Rim.  It had little in the way of resources except water and vast forests.  They set Libby down near a small lake where forest transitioned to grassy plains in a temperate zone entering its summer season.

Mindful of their obligation to their new employer, they sent a short location notification and set Libby's comm system to relay incoming messages to their personal devices.  Once that was tested, they set out on a daily training program that included long runs, swimming, lightsaber sparring, katas, philosophical discussions and meditations.  Nights were mostly spent outdoors in the summer warmth, cleansing their bodies and spirits with fresh, sweet air and even sweeter sessions of intimacy.

Their new regimen included weapons practice, not just knives and blasters, but the new weapons Ben had found hidden behind the swoops.  They set up blaster targets for 50 and 100 meters, then long range targets at 200, 300, 400, 600 and 800 meters.  By their tenth daily session, both men were feeling much more comfortable with their abilities to use all of the weapons at their disposal.

Ben held the long lens up to one eye and checked his partner's target.  "Nice shot! Almost dead center again."  He entered the shot information on his datapad – air dart, 300 meters, full power, Force assist.

Kyjen carefully checked that the weapon was empty, removed the magazine and sat up from his prone position.

"I think that should be enough for today.  I'm still not entirely certain what we'll use these for, but it was a good idea for both of us to practice with all three to understand their capabilities.  The energy rifle just seems to be a refinement of the blaster pistols, but it was useful to practice with those, and either of us should be able to do a lot of damage with both."

Ben waved the datapad.  "Agreed, but you've clearly got a better feel for the air rifle, especially using that Force enhancement you came up with.  I love how quiet it is, but those darts and air pressure are trickier to deal with than I thought they would be, even at short distances."  He shook his head ruefully.  "And I still don't have nearly the fine Force control that you do."

"Well, I do have a few more years of experience than you, so that should not be unexpected.  We will keep working on all aspects of your Force abilities."  Kyjen nodded toward the black weapon next to Ben.  "You have demonstrated much better proficiency with the long rifle than I.  I was very impressed with your ability to produce accurate hits even at a thousand meters with no Force assistance at all."

"Not sure why, but I feel comfortable with the long rifle.  The cartridges seem less affected by atmospheric conditions and the firing reaction is more consistent than trying to gauge the differences caused by different amounts of air pressure.  I plan to continue using the suppressor; it significantly reduces the noise, recoil and muzzle blast and I found it much easier to get off a second accurate shot with the suppressor installed."

"A good choice.  I suggest we both continue to practice with the energy weapons.  I will focus on the air rifle and you focus on the long rifle.  We can determine which are mission-appropriate on a case by case basis."

"A sound plan.  I'll make sure the swoop rifle cases will accommodate whatever weapons we need."

On the thirteenth day, a coded call came in requesting a stealth pickup and transport of a special cargo.  They checked their schedule and decided there was plenty of time before the rendezvous, got in another day of training and lifted ship the morning of their fifteenth day. 

*** *** ***

Devis Three quickly became just a pleasant memory.

The cargo pickup was interesting primarily because they had to meet another ship in space.   It was a good opportunity to practice with the lifesuits in null gravity.

"That went well."  Ben dropped into the second chair in the control room after he had stowed the cargo in Libby's hold.  "Any word on new assignments?"

"Indeed, a painless operation.  As to our next mission, a long message was transmitted as the ship was departing.  It's running through the decoder."  A soft ping sounded and Kyjen turned to the comm screen.  "That should be it now."

Both men leaned forward in their chairs to study the message.  Several minutes later, Ben sat back.

"Well, they don't half want to make us earn our pay, do they?"  Ben blew out a sharp breath.  "Four different places to cover."

"It is unusual, certainly, but the schedule seems flexible and the basic objectives seem similar, at least for the first three planets."  Kyjen had already turned to another monitor to punch in location numbers on a galactic map.  "And it could actually be an advantage in allowing us to do some planning of our own for what order to use."  He projected the map onto a wall.

"That is a good point, I suppose."  Ben studied the map for a moment.  "There is a reasonably logical order to the locations."   He pointed toward the top of the map.  "We're not that far from the rendezvous point given for picking up additional mission information, then Fakir is less than a day's travel.  After that, we can go across to Barseg, cut down through the Mid Rim to Ukio and then right to Geonosis to finish up."

"Certainly a feasible proposal."  Kyjen nodded.  "For now, we need to start for the rendezvous.  Please put in the course and have Libby show us some of her speed."

Six hours later, Libby gracefully set down on the heavily cratered back side of a large moon near a ship that looked remarkably like her.   The gravity was light but the air breathable if you weren't running.  Kyjen and Ben locked Libby and walked across to the boarding ramp that had been extended upon their arrival.

At the top of the ramp, they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Leq, good to see you again."  Kyjen and Ben shook hands with Leq.  "I hope all is well with you and your friends."

"As well as can be expected, given the nature of what we're doing."  Leq smiled wryly as he gestured them in.  "I don't have much time, so let's get down to business."

Kyjen and Ben followed Leq to a small meeting room.

"You received the initial mission information, right?"

Kyjen nodded.  "Since there was no explicit direction given, we plan to start on Fakir and work our way around to Geonosis."

"I thought you might do that – it makes sense.  You're doing very similar work on the first three planets, so we've set up a cover for you as independent traders seeking potential new markets for small electronics and home goods, or, of course, anything else someone might be willing to pay you to transport.  In the hold I've got sufficient cases of supplies to support your cover, suitable clothing and there are extra funds on your chips if you need to purchase new goods."  Leq passed over a small metal case.  "These are your personal data chips.  Kyjen, you are Flon Teros.  Ben, you are Coren Peet.  And, for this trip, Libby will be playing the part of one of her sister ships, the Benna Queen.  Her transponder and trip logs are in the case as well.  When you change the transponder back after Geonosis, please ensure this one is destroyed."

"Isn't changing transponders  just a tad illegal?" asked Ben dryly.

"Only if you get caught."  Leq had a wolfish grin.  "I have three different ones for my ship."

"Oh, in that case, not a problem."  Ben grinned back.

"Except for Geonosis, this job sounds like you want some fairly generic information scouting."  Kyjen tapped a finger on the metal case.  "But you don't want anyone to know who's seeking that information."  He raised one eyebrow.

"That's the human intel piece, yes.  Don't be obvious, but we want your impressions of any anti-Republic attitudes or activities.  Is it new, any outside influences, that sort of thing.  There is a tech portion as well.  During the entire trip, but particularly when you are in range of the planets, we want you to use Libby's backup comm gear to monitor and record a specific set of frequencies – the list is in that case.  If you do pick up anything, it's likely to be heavily encoded, so don't worry about trying to do the decoding.  We'll take care of that later."

"We can do that.  But what is supposed to be on Geonosis?  It's basically just a huge desert inhabited by intelligent insectoids," said Ben.  "We're hardly likely to be able to chat them up in a bar."

"Right.  But there's been a lot of unusual construction activity underground and a lot of offworlders coming in and out.  Don't make an official landing, just park Libby somewhere out of sight and see if you can find out what they're building.   Stay discreet.  We don't want them to know you're snooping around."  Leq put his hands on the table.  "Any other questions?"

Kyjen and Ben looked at each other for a moment.  "Nothing else."

"Very good.  Let's get the supply cases moved so we can all leave."

*** *** ***

Four months later, Ben came into the multi-purpose room and sat down at the small table across from Kyjen.

"I've got all the comm recordings stowed away.  There was quite a lot of traffic so hopefully that will all be useful.  I've secured the images we got on Geonosis in a separately encrypted set.  That gives us backups of everything for this assignment in case any of the transmissions went astray."  Ben waggled an eyebrow.  "So, how did we do as somewhat gentlemenly traders for those first three planets?"  He grinned, remembering Kyjen's flair for haggling and their unexpected side trip when somebody had actually hired them to transport some cargo and a passenger from Barseg.

"Looks like we ended up making a total profit of five thousand, four hundred and fifty-two credits.  I think we get to keep the two thousand of that from the cargo transport since that wasn't actually part of the mission."  Kyjen snorted and shook his head.  "Who knew automated tuber peelers would be so popular?"

"Nice to know we have another profession we could fall back on if we have to."

"Yes, if the Republic stays together."  Kyjen leaned back in his chair.  "The patterns we've been seeing are very disturbing."

Ben leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table.  His expression turned somber.  "I'm beginning to get a much better understanding of Senator Organa's concerns now that we've had a chance to look at several planets in a row.  I could recognize what was happening on Fakir – that planet is owned by the Corporate Alliance and the commerce guilds have been getting more arrogant for many years.  But they have more military style ships now, and there were definitely more security forces than I would have expected.  Lots of news stories about Republic taxes and policies, usually negative."

"Barseg wasn't too surprising, either," replied Kyjen.  "They had their own space empire for centuries, still have a kingdom even after being absorbed into the Republic, and have long been very proud of their past.  But the level of vitriol was higher than I've ever heard from them before, almost like they were deliberately whipping up hatred for the Republic."

"Right, that's never been a very nice place, especially for their lower castes.  But Ukio, that's always been peaceful.  The whole planet is practically one huge farm and provides quite a large percentage of grains and other foodstuffs to the Core Worlds.  I was quite surprised by the news stories and the Overliege's public speeches complaining about Republic tariffs and wanting more control over their exports."  Ben paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

"You know, I'm not sure but what Geonosis was the most disturbing part of this trip.  It was nice that you got to actually use the air rifle to put that guard to sleep, but those production lines the Geonosisans were building inside that cavern were some of the biggest I've ever seen.  That new model of battle droid coming off the one completed line was massive.  Once that facility is complete, they will be able to create small armies of those things.  I really have to wonder what they plan to do with that level of offensive armaments."

"The trends are certainly disquieting."  Kyjen steepled his fingers.  "I've been reviewing the holonets for similar activities now that we've had our attention drawn to them, and it is very troubling how wide-spread anti-Republic feelings seem to have grown over the last several years.  Not one major thing I can pin down, but lots of little arguments and skirmishes while the Senate lumbers on, seemingly oblivious to the situation."

"I can't help but wonder if the Jedi Council is truly aware of what is happening," said Ben softly.

The two men looked at each other for a long moment before sitting back to ponder their own thoughts.

*** *** ***

By now the former Jedi had grown accustomed to little or no feedback on the encoded reports they sent after each mission; their final task on Geonosis was no exception.  Ben had made it a standing joke to check their financial account to ensure they were still getting paid, but inside he wasn't sure if he preferred this hands-off approach to the sometimes arduous grillings they had endured at the Temple.  At least there, he had felt a much deeper connection to the Jedi, even when it wasn't always a pleasant experience as opposed to the mostly faceless interactions with their current employer.  If the situation bothered Kyjen, he gave no sign of it.

Their next few missions were relatively routine.  They ferried unspecified cargo and taciturn humanoids, always picked up and dropped off in the dead of night in unpopulated areas.  When time allowed, both Kyjen and Ben scanned the holonets, their searches affirming their growing concerns that something was going dreadfully wrong with the Republic, and its Senate was doing very little to help fix things.

The excitement level definitely ratcheted up on their next job, an old-fashioned rescue mission against more traditional 'bad guys'.  One of Organa's people had been swept up with several others by a gang of slavers, and he wanted her back. 

"Discretion in the retrieval is not required."  Ben grinned after reading that aloud.  "Sounds like this could be fun."

"We will see how it goes."  Kyjen tried to keep a stern expression, but one corner of his lips quivered ever so slightly.  "But this is a dangerous group, so I suppose we should be fully armed, just to be on the safe side."

"Right."  Ben tossed off a casual salute.  "I'll go get the rifles and grenades ready."

Libby showed off her engines and made an exceptionally fast time to Bootana Shagplan, a planet in Hutt Space.  It was a clearing house for luxury goods, but more importantly it was also the location of a major slave market.  Ben parked Libby in a deserted area several kilometers away from the slavers' processing compound where they had been told Bail's agent was being taken.

With their swoops safely hidden in a cave, Ben and Kyjen crept out below the ridge line, hiding in the scrub forest as they used the long lenses to survey the block-walled complex in the dusty plain below.  The late-afternoon sun highlighted the open central square which contained several pens.  About two kilometers away was a make-shift landing field where a small ship was coming down.

"This should be the right place," murmured Ben.  "That's the Kendit gang flag, and it matches the pictures we were given.  I don't see many guards along the top wall, but that gate does look quite heavy."

"Places like this are usually more concerned about people trying to escape than people trying to break in."  Kyjen shifted his lens to look at the activity around the ship that had just landed.   He adjusted the setting to its highest level.  "Ah, I think Libby's speed bought us time to intercept the slavers.  Quickly, Ben – look at those slaves being brought down the ramp.  Second from the rear, the short female with dark skin and white hair."

"Force!  That's got to be her.  She looks exactly like the picture."  Ben swept back to view the compound.  "I doubt they'd make everyone walk… wait, the gate's starting to open.  I'll bet my whole monthly stipend they're just getting around to sending a transport."  He touched Kyjen's arm.  "If we move now, we can pull her out while they're still in the open instead of trying to get her out of that fort."

"Very reckless."  Kyjen stared through the lens.  "But probably unexpected.  The guards don't look vigilant."  He looked at Ben.  "Let's do it.  I'll come in from behind the ship while you pick off guards with the long rifle, and then you come in with cover fire.  With any luck we'll beat that transport there."

"Got it."

The next ten minutes passed in seeming seconds.  Ben and Kyjen ran to the swoops and wove through trees at top speed, almost clipping several trunks as the air hummed.  They stopped just inside the treeline, noted that the slow, tracked transport was still more than a kilometer away.  Ben took out four guards with the long rifle while Kyjen whipped across the open space to come around the far side of the ship.  The guards on the ground were still trying to figure out what was going on as Ben took down two more, but the remaining three were beginning to fire blasters in Ben's direction.

Kyjen took the swoop high and used the Force to fling several grenades into the open port of the ship – a brief scream was heard before the explosion sent smoke, shrapnel and miscellaneous body parts flying into the air from the mangled doorway.  He dropped low, skimming over the heads of the captives and raising dust to join the acrid smoke drifting down.  Kyjen jumped from his hovering swoop and took out the remaining guards from behind with a quick burst from his blaster.

The prisoners had been joined together in three groups, chained neck collar to neck collar.  Many were stunned, some were crying and others had simply dropped to the ground and curled up.  Kyjen sprinted to the agent, who was trying to kick and cajole her set of captives to get up and run.

"Dekana?"

The woman turned with a snarl and a fist set to punch.

"Dekana, we're friends.  We need to get you out of here.  Now!"

A blaster bolt sizzled above their heads.  Ben had arrived on his swoop and was making sure nobody else ventured out of the ship.

"That transport is speeding up and it's a lot faster than it looks!" spit out Ben.  "We need to move!"

"This is durasteel chain.  Unless you got keys or a vibrocutter, how the fuck you think you think you're getting me without taking the rest of these people?"  Dekana's voice growled, a low, gravelly fierceness.  "And are you really gonna leave these poor bastards here to become slaves?"

Ben and Kyjen looked at each other, jaws taut and their bond a sudden fire.  One answer was obvious – the lightsabers would cut the chains.  But the other question?

"Can any of these people fly that ship?"  Kyjen was practically in Dekana's face.

"Yeah – "  she pointed,  "her, him 'n that."

"Close your eyes!"

"Huh –"

The zzzthmm and sizzle of melting steel had Dekana separated from the others in seconds.

"Ben, hold off that transport.  I'm going in."

Ben nodded, loaded a magazine of the maximum power explosive slugs in the long rifle, knelt behind his swoop for cover and steadied the rifle on its saddle.

"Dekana, I'm clearing the way to the control room.  Get these people aboard."

Without waiting for a reply, Kyjen ran up the ramp, his blaster firing in his left hand but his lightsaber in its forearm holster, ready to instantly drop into his right hand if needed.  Once past the smoke of the open port, he sped down a long corridor, his boots banging a tattoo on the metal floor.  He yanked open the door to the control room, but the only occupant was a young teenaged boy in an oversized coverall huddled in the corner. 

"Don't shoot don't shoot oh gods please don't shoot –"

Kyjen strode to the control panel, ignoring the high-pitched pleas, and began the startup sequence.  He scanned the rest of the board looking for weapons controls.

"Teego, Teego, it's alright, he ain't gonna hurt you."  Dekana held the boy in her arms.  "Teego, I need you to tell me if you know where they keep the keys to the chains."

The boy wiped his face.  "All the important stuff is in the captain's cabin.  I saw him put the keys in a drawer."  He grabbed Dekana in a fierce hug.  "Please don't make me go there.  He did bad stuff to me, Dekie."  Tears ran down his face.

A face peered in the doorway and chain rattled from the other eight people crowding behind a thin, blue-skinned female.

"Hey, I can fly this piece of shit if I can get in there, but we can't get this whole bunch in there, too."

Kyjen glanced at the external monitor.  Ben had the transport zigging, but it was still steadily approaching.  "You!  Stand just inside and close the door on the chain."  He waited a moment until the woman complied, then used his lightsaber just long enough to cut the chain and quickly reholstered it.  He pushed her toward the pilot's chair.

"Dekana.  They've got a pilot and can find the keys.  I need you to come with me now."  The rumbling of engines starting vibrated the floor beneath their feet.

Dekana stood.  "Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"A friend."  He tossed out the recognition code phrase they'd been given in case of emergency.  "Red totems will make bad whiskey."

She snorted.  "That asshole and his stupid jokes," she muttered.  "Aright, let's move."  She patted Teego's shoulder.  "Find Grenny down below.  He'll take care of you."

Kyjen and Dekana ran back to the wrecked door, spared a moment to ensure the inner airlock was sealed tight and headed down the ramp, jumping the last two meters as the ramp was pulled back into the ship.

An explosion and grinding screech of metal sounded from a few hundred meters away.

"Got the bastard!"  Ben grinned through the dirt on his face.  "Blew the whole left track off when they zagged the wrong way."

"Good job.  Let's get out of here before they send more reinforcements."

Ben and Dekana took one swoop and Kyjen the other, escaping towards the woods as the stolen ship shuddered and heaved its way toward the sky.

Dekana followed them to Libby's control cabin as they rushed to get her moving.

"You know those people are on a piece of shit transport ship, not a fighting ship.  You gonna at least protect them until they get far enough out to hyperjump?"  The collar still dangling around her neck did nothing to lessen the ferocious belligerence of her stance.  "If this thing is like her sister ships, she's damned well jacked up to the gills with speed and weapons."

Ben was already getting Libby up into the atmosphere and studiously ignoring the byplay.

"You are getting to be a damned nuisance," Kyjen growled at her.

"That don't answer the fucking question."  Dekana went body to body with Kyjen despite being a foot and a half shorter.  "We both know those bastards down below are already launching a pursuit ship."

"Fine."  Kyjen sat at the second seat and began running up the weapons system.  "Ben, do you have the slaver ship on your screen?"

"Yes.  We'll be alongside them in thirty seconds."  There was a smile twitching his lips as he glanced at his lover.  "And there are actually two pursuit ships appearing on the radar." 

Kyjen muttered several obscenities under his breath.  "I see them.  Dekana, contact the slaver ship and find out how long until they can jump."

Dekana was on it before the words finished coming out of Kyjen's mouth.  After a few sharp words, she announced, "Six minutes.  And before you ask, they're already pushing that bucket up to max speed."

A heartfelt "Fuck!"  Kyjen had already opened the weapons stations for both the fore and aft cannons.  He punched several buttons.  "All weapons open and live."  He focused on the targeting screen for the aft cannons.  "Dekana, your job is to stay in contact with the slaver ship and let us know the second they jump.  Ben, keep us between them and the pursuit - jump as soon as they're clear."

"Coordinates already fed  in.  First pursuit ship will be in range in one minute."

It was a tense five minutes as Libby juked, swerved and dodged to protect their escape.  Kyjen kept up a steady fire as each pursuer came in range of the gimbaled cannons, keeping them at bay.  At long last, their charge made the jump to hyperspace, followed immediately by Libby on her own course.

Once they were on course, Ben set the autopilot and they all turned to look at each other.  Despite the relief of escaping, Ben still thrummed with adrenaline, and he could feel a heavy tension in the air.

Dekana was leaning against a wall, arms folded across her chest.  "Okay, don't get me wrong, I appreciate the rescue, I realize you had the right recognition code and you obviously have one of the Crew's nifty ships, but who the hell are you people?"

"I am Kyjen and this is my partner, Ben."  Kyjen leaned back in his chair.  "May I ask what the 'Crew' is?"

Dekana waved a hand vaguely.  "Just something a lot of us call each other who work for some people we don't talk about trying to fix this really fucked-up Republic."  She straightened, her eyes hard.  "Those names you gave don't mean shit to me.  I saw what you two did down there and that was way above standard grade merc skill levels."  Her nostrils flared.  "Are you two Jedi?"  Her tone clearly implied she didn't think that was a good thing to be.

"No."  Ben and Kyjen spoke simultaneously.  Ben snorted and continued, "If we were, why would we be here, with this ship, saving your crazy ass from that mess back there?"

Dekana stared at them for a long moment, her jaw working.  "I don't know," she finally admitted.  "But where I grew up, we never got the help we kept begging for from the Republic or those precious Jedi.  We were always 'low priority', even though we could see Jedi on the holonets wasting time going to meetings and fancy weddings and shit while our people were being raided and killed."

Kyjen and Ben glanced at each other, but kept silent.  Ben couldn't help thinking that maybe Dekana had a valid complaint – he'd certainly been on a lot of those missions trying to keep the peace, although many of them probably would have seemed useless to someone like her.

"Alright, you say you aren't Jedi, and I guess the fact that you ARE here maybe backs that up."  She pointed at Kyjen.  "But I'm not stupid.  I've seen lightsabers on the 'nets, and that's no vibrocutter you got up your sleeve."

Kyjen stood up.  "No, it's not."  He flexed his forearm and his weapon dropped into his hand.  "The Jedi aren't the only ones who have lightsabers."  He ignited his 'saber and the familiar hum was loud in the silence.  He continued softly, "You don't really want to know how I got this."  His eyes darkened, a warning almost as deadly as the burning green of his lightsaber.  "And you don't want to tell other people about it, either."

Ben felt a brush of the Force against their bond and realized Kyjen must be adding a minor Force compulsion to his focused glare.  He held very still to make sure he didn't break the spell.

Dekana took a long, slow breath as she stared, seeming mesmerized by the light.  It wasn't until Kyjen turned off the 'saber and it disappeared back up his sleeve that she shifted her gaze.  "Damn," she said, her tone shaken for the first time since they had met her.  She held her hands up.  "Okay, truce.  Your secret, not my problem, and no, I don't want to know who you killed to get that fucking thing."

Neither Kyjen nor Ben bothered to correct her assumption.

"So, we're all good, right?"  Ben swung his chair between Dekana and Kyjen.  "We drop you at Kalarba, you find your contact and we go our separate ways?"

"Yeah, that sounds real good."  Dekana shook her head.  "Look, sorry, I didn't mean to be such a bitch, but it's been a real rough couple of weeks.  And that lightsaber shit, a lot of good people died on my home planet and I guess most of us still hold grudges for what the Jedi wouldn't do to help."  She held out a hand.  "I do appreciate what you guys did, for me and for the others.  Thanks."

Ben and Kyjen each shook hands with her.

"Come on, I'll show you to your cabin."  Ben stood up.  "We could all use some rest."

*** *** ***

Kalarba proved to be a pleasant, mostly undeveloped world near the edge of the Mid Rim.  It was a docking and transfer point for starships, but derived the bulk of their revenue from the tourist trade.  They went to the main space port, dropped Dekana off and stayed for a day to get Libby fueled and supplies replenished. 

With no immediate tasking, Kyjen and Ben decided to take a few days to rest, meditate and do light training.  They got a permit for one of the many wilderness areas and set Libby down near a sparkling lake.

The weather was warm so they were able to swim and run as much as they pleased.  Two hours a day were devoted to katas and sparring, and other hours went to Force exercises and philosophical discussions.

Clear, pleasant nights led them to sleep outdoors, indulging in slow rounds of intimacy.

The third night they lay on their joined sleeping bags, a blanket partially covering them, lazing under the stars enjoying post-coital bliss.  Ben snuggled a little closer into his lover's side.

"You've been very quiet the last few days, Ben."  Kyjen turned his head to kiss the side of Ben's forehead.  "Is something bothering you?"

"Ky…" Ben licked his lips, took a few open-mouthed breaths.  He wasn't quite sure where to start

"Yes?" 

"All the things we've seen since we started working for Bail… do you really think the Republic is in as much trouble as it seems?"

"It is difficult to know, although we have certainly been granted different views of the Republic since we left the Order."  Kyjen shifted to gaze up at the stars.  "There is still much that is decent and respectable in the Republic, but…."  He sighed.  "The increasing power of those who seek only their gain and their willingness to use violence are not good signs.  And much as I might wish it otherwise, the Republic Senate seems unwilling or unable to take action to resolve the issues."

Ben lay silently for a while, hesitating to ask a question which had been on his mind for a while now.  "Do you ever wonder…"  He stopped and pursed his lips hard.

Kyjen turned on his side, ran two fingers softly along Ben's cheek.  "About the Order's role in all this?"

"Yes."  Ben lay very still.  "I do believe that we did the right thing for us in leaving, but I can't help thinking about what we've learned, so many places the Senate, and by extension, the Order, isn't doing much, if anything, to help.  Those things Dekana said, well, she's not the only good person by a long shot who has a poor opinion of the Jedi."  He leaned up on his right elbow.  "We've both been to a lot of planets where Jedi were not particularly welcome, justified or not.  And we certainly had our fair share of missions that were more symbolic or political than anything else but made good holonews pictures.  Looking back, I know I was one for following the rules until our break, but I think I see now that many of my peers, senior padawans and young knights, were beginning to grow frustrated by the politics of the Order." 

Ben ran his left hand through his hair.  "I will admit there are still things I miss about the Temple, the camaraderie of other Jedi, the training opportunities, the community feeling of being in the Force together… and I truly believe we did manage to do some good things to help people and keep peace in the Republic."  He blew out a slow breath through his nose.  "But Ky, the more we live completely in the world outside the Temple, the more doubts I'm beginning to have that the Order has all the answers they think they do and whether they even see how big the problems have become."

Kyjen sat up, reached for Ben's left wrist and raised it to his lips.  Putting their duralloy bracelets together, he held both to his heart.

"I can appreciate your concerns.  Although I have seen much more of the galaxy than you, I too feel that the deterioration of justice and good will has been increasing ever faster."  Kyjen tapped the bracelets.  "These represent to me the life we had as Jedi, but also our dedication to the Force.  We left the Order because they have come to prefer form over substance and their concept of rigid adherence to their perceived orthodoxy.  It's not a pleasant thought, but I fear your perception is all too correct.   The Order does appear to have lost their flexibility and vision of the bigger whole."  He smiled sadly and let go of Ben's wrist.  "Individually, they are good people and think what they are doing is best, but together they seem to reinforce in each other this conservative mindset they have developed."

Kyjen leaned down and kissed Ben's nose.  "Of course, I may not be the most objective observer to be discussing this with, given how much of a maverick asshole the Council thinks I am."

Ben laughed and reached to pull Kyjen in close to his side.  "I don't care what the Council thinks.  You are MY maverick asshole and I'm keeping you."

*** *** ***

The next morning they took a long swim before settling next to each other for a shared meditation.

The chime of an incoming message broke their contemplations, and they went inside the ship to get the decoded version.

"FAM?"  Ben had to think about the acronym for a moment.  "Oh, right. Foundation for Adjustment and Mediation."  He shook his head.  "They certainly do come up with some creative names."

Kyjen's eyes lit up.  "That's the group that provides arbitration and mediation services, among other things.  Bail Organa did mention that we might be asked to assist them."  He smiled.  "It will be nice to get back to that sort of work."

They cleared their campsite and set course for Argus, more eager than usual to find out what their new task would be.

*** *** ***

Argus was a human-standard Mid Rim planet, not too far off the Corellian Run trade route.  One of its claims to fame was the Celestial School of Spaceflight Engineering – the local FAM offices were in a large building at the edge of its campus.  They left Libby in her slot at the main starport and made their way over.

Ben was happy to see that Kyjen had seemed to be in much better spirits than usual on their short journey from Kalarba.  The prospect of potential negotiation work clearly appealed to him.  He admitted that he shared that anticipation.  It was the sort of work he, too, had enjoyed and missed in their current life.

The FAM reception office was light and airy.  The walls were shades of light blue around large windows.  A pleasant young man immediately ushered them into a small conference room on the second floor and offered them a choice of refreshments.

"Excellent tea," murmured Kyjen as he took an appreciative sip.  "Definitely Inner Core quality."

"That's a promising start," said Ben absently as he scrolled through one of the large datapads on the table which contained FAM background documents.  He looked up as the door opened.

"Gentlemen, it is a pleasure and honor to meet you.  I am Doctor Irti Keraloren, the director of this office." The speaker was almost as tall as Kyjen, with a straight posture, bluff features, dark brown skin and a generous sprinkling of grey in his short black hair.  "Please call me Irti."

Kyjen and Ben rose to shake hands and introduce themselves.  Irti's handshakes were firm and almost too enthusiastic.  They sat down at the table across from him.

"Ah, Sere Kyjen and Sere Ben, I have been looking forward to meeting you with great anticipation."  Irti's smile was wide and bright.  "Please forgive me if I slip and use your former names.  I assure you no offense is intended, but I have studied your career in particular, Sere Kyjen, and have tremendous respect for your accomplishments."

"I am flattered, sir, but I was not aware that details of much of what I have done were available to the public."

Irti waved a hand and laughed, a rich, joyous sound.  "I've never really been 'the public'.  For many years I was with the Republic Judicial Forces, and one of my primary duties was handling treaty filing, dispositions and follow-ups.  I got to see the redacted reports the Jedi Council filed after missions that had been requested by the Senate.  Even with the omissions, I always looked forward to your reports.  Such a mastery of language!"  He turned to Ben.  "And yours, as well, Sere Ben.  It was very encouraging to see your progress as you matured."

"Thank you, sir."  Ben added a gracious nod.  "I hope our skills will bear fruit for your work at FAM."  He refrained from glancing at Kyjen, hiding his surprise at the news that their reports had been given to Senate support offices.  He wondered what else the Council had passed on and made a note to ask Kyjen about that later.

"I have no doubt they will."  Irti paused, a delicate break in momentum.  "I don't want you to think we are trying to compete with the Jedi.  It is, however, a very large galaxy and the Jedi do not have the resources to answer every request for help. We obtained an official charter from Judicial seven years ago, so we do have the authority to make binding arbitrations and legal representations in treaty procedures, but the Senate does not assign our cases.  I suppose you could call us more of a freelance operation, and we try to focus on helping those most in need rather than just governments in power."

"That sounds like a philosophy very much in keeping with our own."  Kyjen pointed at the datapad Irti had put on the table.  "Not to be forward, but we are quite interested in hearing about the task you have in mind for us."

"Of course, of course.  We have been asked to arbitrate a boundary disagreement on Sherus.  It is a rather long-standing dispute and involves a major indigenous people versus the planetary ruling body.  There are significant resource issues involved, and I think we – "  Irti broke off as the receptionist hurried in.  He practically ran to Irti's side and whispered in his ear.

"Now?"  Irti stood.  "This is damned bad timing."  He and the assistant looked at the door as it opened.  Kyjen and Ben stood, not sure what was going on.

"Doctor Keraloren, I am terribly sorry to interrupt."  Bail Organa swept in.  "I know this is not a good time, but I'm afraid an extremely urgent mission has come up, and I will need to borrow Kyjen and Ben for a while."

"But they were promised to me!" blurted Irti.  His voice quivered and his bereft expression reminded Ben of a child whose favorite toy had been ripped away.

"I understand that."  Bail's voice softened.  "I would not normally do this, but it is truly urgent with lives potentially at stake.  Once we get through this, I will get them back to you.  I will also try to arrange some extra time for Kyjen to run some seminars for your lead negotiators that you keep hinting at, if he is willing."

Irti's mouth worked for a moment until he finally got sounds to come out.  "Teach?  Really?  I didn't want to ask as I know their time is valuable…"  He turned to Kyjen and continued eagerly.  "Would you do that for us, Sere Kyjen?"

"Of course."  Kyjen bowed.  "Ben and I enjoy teaching and would be pleased to be of service."

"Oh, thank you, thank you."  Irti came around the table and pumped Kyjen's hand.  He turned back to Bail.  "You will really return them, sir?  Not keeping them on more of those other jobs you seem to have an endless supply of?"

"Yes, and I do apologize again, but I had no idea this new problem was going to come up."  Bail took Irti by the arm and kept talking soothingly as he led him through the door, trailed by the receptionist.  Once the door closed behind them, he blew out a big sigh and came back to the table, gesturing to everyone to sit down.

"Should I say that it is a pleasure to see you again, or should I wait until we hear why you are here?"  Kyjen folded his hands on the table in front of him.

"Officially, I am here because a large group of important Alderanians are about to graduate from a long course at the School and I was already scheduled to give a commencement address in their honor."  Bail shrugged.  "The timing was fortuitous for what I need to discuss with you."  He briefly bit his lower lip.  "This may not be an easy thing for either of us."

Ben was surprised at the small slip; it was rare for a polished leader and politician like Bail to display any sign of discomposure.  He glanced at Kyjen, who raised one eyebrow an infinitesimal amount.  A sense of wariness pulsed their bond.

"First, let me say that we are very pleased with the work you have done so far.  It has been all that I hoped for and more.  May I assume that you agree with our findings that there are serious issues, not of the good kind, fracturing the Republic?"

"Indeed, we have been doing additional research on our own and fully concur."

Ben added, "If anything, that is quite an understatement.  Money and power grabs seem to be increasing in severity."

"Yes."  Bail nodded.  "The latest development is particularly egregious.  The Senate has pressured Chancellor Valorum into approving substantial tax increases on Outer Rim trade routes.  In response, the Trade Federation has established a blockade of Naboo and are threatening to occupy the planet."

"That is certainly an escalation of the issues that have been growing between Naboo and the Trade Federation."  Kyjen leaned forward and steepled his fingers.  "The Naboo have an internal security force and their Nubian class ships are good , but is it expected that they can stand up to the Trade Federation?"

"The Neimoidian Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation, is personally in charge of the blockade.  The Neimoidians are hardly noted for their military expertise, and our initial reports indicate that their blockade is largely focused on the capitol city and its airfields.  We believe that they have a large droid army, however, which is likely to overwhelm the Naboo forces."

"What is the Senate's response?" asked Ben.

"Chancellor Valorum  requested that the Jedi send a representative to negotiate a solution, but that is the extent of the official response.  Master Coro and Padawan Shassa will be transported on a Judicial courier ship; we believe they will be leaving Coruscant within the next twenty hours."

"That is what I would have expected them to do."  Kyjen tilted his head slightly.  "I remember Har Coro – a good man, a good negotiator.  Shassa would his… second padawan, I believe."

"Yes.  I had Shassa in the Initiate math class I had to teach for one of my training rotations.  Amphibian who leaned more toward reptilian in appearance, very bright, but she can't be more than fourteen, perhaps fifteen by now."  Ben had a slight frown.

"That is young for this sort of mission, but that is not for us to say."  Kyjen shrugged.  "Just what is it that you wish us to do, Senator?"

"This may be a bit difficult to explain, as I am not entirely certain that I understand it myself."  Bail leaned back in his chair and gave a small sigh.  "A senior advisor to our organization believes that the negotiations will go very badly and that the Jedi who are going there will be at severe risk that they may not be expecting."  He paused, rubbing a thumb against his fingers, almost unconsciously.

"Risk is part of the mission.  A Jedi master knows this and prepares for many different possibilities."

"The danger is not clear, and my friend was not able to plainly explain it to me," Bail cleared his throat, "but he was convinced that the problem was urgent enough to request that the two of you go to Naboo and shadow the Jedi.  And, if necessary, assist them."

 Ben sat, stunned, trying to digest Bail's words.  He looked at Kyjen, who looked almost as surprised.

"Senator Organa, what you are asking us to do is highly irregular and could easily be construed as interference in a sanctioned mission, given the mindset of the current Jedi Council," said Kyjen softly.  "If the assignment is expected to be that dangerous, why wouldn't the Council simply send an additional knight or master?"

"My friend was not on Coruscant when the crisis erupted, but he believes that the Jedi Council is not aware of the potential extra level of risk."  Bail set his shoulders back tightly and raised his head.  "He has a high degree of prescience which has proved very useful in the past, and the request is based upon a vision of the future which he had while off-planet."  Bail quickly raised a hand.  "And I'm sorry, but security requirements forbid me from giving you his name.  But he was very insistent that he wanted you to go to Naboo.  It may turn out that you only need to monitor the situation, to be our eyes and ears, and never need to intervene.  But if the situation blows up, literally or figuratively, you would be the only people on hand who might be able to help the Jedi and the Naboo."

"The foreseen risk could result in death for one or both of the Jedi going to Naboo?"

"Yes, Kyjen.  I was told that could be a definite possibility, as well as death for many of the Naboo if an invasion is successful."

Ben stirred.  "Senator, if we do this and have to directly intervene, you understand that our presence will become known to many people."  He raised an eyebrow.  "Difficult questions WILL be asked, by the Jedi if not also by the Senate.  Won't that put your organization, and by extension, many of your people, in danger?"

"Yes.  This is a major and very public escalation in the violence that is spreading in the Republic, however.  It's an action we are reluctant to take, but all of our senior people agreed it was necessary."  Bail reached down and pulled a datapad from a thigh pocket.  "We have considered damage control, of course.  You will have official cover from the head of FAM on Coruscant."  Bail passed the datapad to Kyjen.  "FAM is concerned about the impending conflict on Naboo, in particular the impact on any indigenous species.  You are requested to investigate the situation and offer FAM services as mediators to any interested parties.  Our FAM head has many powerful connections on Coruscant, and we believe this path is the best way to isolate this mission from the rest of our organization."  Bail cracked a partial half smile.  "We even have official FAM uniforms and robes for you."

"Are there actually any indigenous species on Naboo?"  Ben shook his head.  "I thought it was a human planet."

"Hmm…yes, some sort of amphibious peoples who apparently mostly keep to themselves.  They are called Gungans."  Kyjen looked up from the datapad he had been scrolling through.  "It is an interesting scheme you've come up with, but Ben and I need to discuss this before we go any further."  The firm tone of his voice made it clear there would be no answer forthcoming without it.

"Of course.  I have other business here I need to attend to.  Would two hours be sufficient?"

Ben and Kyjen exchanged looks, pulsed a confirmation over their bond.

"Yes.  That is acceptable."  Kyjen passed the datapad to Ben.

"Very well."  Bail stood, gave a slight bow.  "I shall return later.  If you need anything, just tell the receptionist."

Kyjen nodded.  Bail turned and left the room.

Ben read through all the information in the 'pad as Kyjen silently stood at a window, staring out.  When he finished, he put the datapad on the table.

"Well, this is not something I thought we would be asked to do," said Ben.  "All this mysterious 'vision' thing and sort-of undercover job following two Jedi around."  He blew out a big breath as he rolled his shoulders.  He waited until Kyjen came back to the table and sat down before continuing softly, "Do you think Bail's friend is a certain green Jedi master we both know?  For a non-Jedi, he certainly seems to know a lot about what the Council is involved in…."

"It is actually the sort of thing I could see Yoda doing.  I believe he has been frustrated for quite some time by the way things have been going in the Republic, the Senate and with the Council.  And he has a long history of being a devious old troll who keeps his own counsel."

Ben grinned.  "And if anybody has built up a lot of contacts it is surely Yoda."

"I've been thinking…"  Kyjen leaned back in his chair and was silent for a moment.  "Perhaps all my years as a Jedi made me guilty of some of the same conservative thinking that we have decried in the Council.  I –"

Ben's involuntary snort interrupted his mate's words.  "What?  You?  Surely not!"

"Yes, even me on occasion."  Kyjen smiled a little sheepishly.  "But there are some old habits that die hard, hence my initial reaction to Bail's proposal.  I know I would certainly have objected to some outside individual 'shadowing' me on a mission, even with the best of intentions."  He leaned forward and tapped the datapad still sitting in front of Ben.  "Think about it for a moment, though.  With official cover from FAM, or perhaps even without it, if we do this and things go so badly that we have to intervene, what can the Council actually do about it?  Or to us?"

Ben blinked.  "Well, I hadn't thought about that either."  A slow grin spread his lips.  "They would be incredibly pissed off at us, which we are used to, but I can't think of a legal thing they could do since they've already tossed us out."  Ben gave a small chuckle.  "I could just see Mace Windu's face if we had to rescue their Jedi and bring them home."

Kyjen joined in the laughter.  "Not a pretty sight, I'm sure."  He quickly turned serious again.  "If the Trade Federation is committed to an invasion, and if this is a true vision from Yoda, there is great potential for the situation to become dangerous and bloody.  We must both be fully committed to this if we accept, and I don't feel that I have a full understanding of the risks and consequences yet.  I propose a shared meditation if you are willing."

"Of course."  Ben felt the warm tingle that came every time Kyjen provided new evidence of their deepening relationship as partners instead of master and student.  If this was a dreaded evil Attachment, then so be it and the Council could go suck a Gundark.  He put one hand on top of Kyjen's hand on the table.  "That is an excellent idea."

The helpful receptionist pointed them to a small private garden attached to the building.  Over the last year, they had changed their meditation style from kneeling to sitting cross-legged.  They assumed their positions on the grassy lawn, sitting across from each other, knees and hands touching.  They sought the Force as they sank down to a shared mental and emotional space.  For an hour, they communed. 

They emerged slowly to the sound of a bird singing in a tree above them.  Eyes clear and hearts at peace, they smiled at each other and gave small nods. 

*** *** ***

"What is your analysis of the blockade?"  Kyjen turned his chair to face Ben.  The screen in the control room showed the view of Naboo from where Libby was lurking near one of its moons.

Ben almost smiled at Kyjen's tone.  His mate had been studying the FAM datapad and apparently absent-mindedly dropped back into a training mode.  It was fine with Ben as he was comfortable with that part of their relationship even when they were outside of a defined training session.

"It's not very well implemented."  He stopped and waited expectantly, letting his lips curl up into almost a grin as he waited for Kyjen to notice the silence.

Kyjen scrolled through several pages on the datapad before looking up.  "Oh.  Sorry."  He shrugged one shoulder and put the 'pad into a storage slot.  "Still trying to sort out just what we're supposed to do with these Gungans once we find them."

"The blockade?"  Ben let a full grin show.

"Right.  So, it appears that Bail was correct about the Neimoidians' lack of military experience."

"Yes."  Ben pointed at the screen.  "They have some good ships, but did not bring enough of them for a full blockade and they've concentrated too many of what they do have over the area of Theed, the capitol city.   It appears there is only one droid control ship.  Also, they should have fighters, but we have not seen any regular patrols.  I don't anticipate any problems getting Libby down to the surface as long as we stay far enough from Theed.  Once down, of course, we'll have to see what sort of ground forces the Trade Federation deploys if they go ahead with an invasion."

"All of our intelligence indicates they have definite intentions to take a droid army down, but we're not sure when."  Kyjen raised an eyebrow.  "In a perfect world, Master Coro would be able to negotiate a peace settlement and we wouldn't really be needed here, but somehow I doubt that's going to happen."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you.  The Force is not sending me any warm and fuzzy feelings on this mess."

Kyjen simply sighed as he shook his head.  They settled in to wait for developments.

*** *** ***

A familiar red Consular-class cruiser came into sight, heading for the Trade Federation battleship Saak'ak.

"There she is."  Ben consulted their computer.  "It's the Radiant VII.  Unarmed, of course, minimal crew."

"I'd be surprised if she has more than a pilot and captain aboard for this sort of trip.  Anything unusual  over comms?"

"No.  Just the usual permission to board request and welcome reply from the Saak'ak."  Familiar enough… Ben had listened to Kyjen do it many times in the past, but he thrust those thoughts aside.

"We'll continue to monitor the emergency Jedi and Republic frequencies. If nothing untoward occurs in the next twenty-four hours, I think we should proceed down to Naboo and see what is happening planet-side."

"Alright."  Ben grinned, one of his snarkier versions.  "Maybe we can even find these mysterious Gungans and offer to represent them if they have any issues that need mediating."

Kyjen raised one eyebrow but didn't deign to reply.  His sub-vocal grunt was answer enough.

It turned out that there was no need to delay nearly that long.  Within an hour the comm speaker crackled to life with chaotic pleas for help.  They saw the Republic cruiser lurching backwards out from the Saak'ak's hangar deck, slewing about as she was hit by fire.  She got only a few hundred meters away before the powerful external cannons began smashing at her defenses, hammering her into a staggering roll before she blew up.

Ben and Kyjen stood, staring helplessly as remnants of the small ship began drifting across space.

"Fucking bastards."  Ben leaned forward to brace his arms on the console as he continued to stare, eyes wide.  "That was an official diplomatic cruiser!  How arrogant are they that they think they can get away with something so blatant?"

When there was no answer, Ben turned to his mate.  Kyjen was standing with his eyes closed, barely breathing.

"Kyjen?"

"Master Coro and Padawan Shassa were not on that ship," said Kyjen softly as he opened his eyes.  He sat down and took several deep breaths.

Ben sank down into his own seat.  He focused on the Force and realized that it was roiled but not to the extent that the violent deaths of the two Jedi would have caused.

"You're right.  I didn't think to check.  But what we saw was still terrible.  The pilot and captain must be dead, though."

"Yes, I'm afraid so."  Kyjen bowed his head for a moment before looking at Ben.  "Did you get any recordings?"

Ben checked his instruments.  "Yes, we got the audio call for help and the sensors caught the images of the ship being attacked and destroyed."

"Take Libby toward the edge of the system until we are at the limit of her sensors.  We need to send a microburst message with the recordings to Bail's people immediately in case anything should happen to us."

"What about the Jedi?"

"Keep monitoring the Saak'ak and the emergency frequencies.  The transmission may be detected, so as soon as we get the message off, we'll come back to shelter near the other moon."

Libby moved cautiously to try to avoid attracting attention, but even so within thirty minutes they were back to a new watch station in the shadow of Naboo's other moon.  Once again, events moved swiftly.

"There!"  Ben pointed at the screen.

"I see it.  Cargo transports are being dispatched from those Trade Federation ships.  I strongly suspect they have decided to launch their droid invasion.  If they move quickly they will be able to overwhelm the Naboo defenses and hold a position of strength to try to force a favorable treaty from the Naboo government."

"Transports are already into the atmosphere.  Looks like they are spreading their forces to take Theed, military posts and centers of population first."

"Wait, what's that?"  Kyjen leaned forward, staring intently.  "From the side of the Saak'ak?"

Two small but very bright lights had exploded outward from the gray hull.  Tiny craft were barely visible against the huge ship until rockets kicked off and sent them speeding toward the planet.

"Escape life pods," said Ben as he tracked their progress.  "Hopefully that is our Jedi."

"Yes, there is definitely a Force presence there."

Unfortunately, they were not the only ones to notice the pods.  First one, then another ship's cannon began firing at the escapees.  The pods were fast but had limited maneuverability for evasive tactics.  Both craft took glancing hits which actually sent them into a twisting route toward the planet.  White lights of laser cannon lit up the intervening sky, barely missing the juking pods.  One disappeared safely into the atmosphere.  The second was not quite so fortunate and took a hit that set it rolling before it also went out of sight.

Ben and Kyjen let out the breaths they had been unconsciously holding.

"I've got their trajectories calculated.  They'll be coming down well away from where the droids should be landing, but there could be land forces sent to look for them."  Ben looked at Kyjen.  "We're going in, right?"

"Yes.  Take Libby out beyond sensor range, then bring her around so we can shoot in from the back side of the planet where the blockade is thinnest.  Keep us on an evasive course after we're in the atmosphere and set us down where we can hide Libby under tall trees but within swoop distance of where the escape pods should be."

Ben grinned as he patted the console.  "You heard the man, Libby, my dear.  Leave those Trade Fed bastards eating your dust."  He swore he could feel an answering growl vibrating under his fingers, which made his grin all the fiercer.

Libby lived up to her free-spirited name, and in record time they were delicately shifting her into the shadows of tall trees and then shutting down.  Armed with the blaster rifle and long rifle in addition to their sidearms, Ben and Kyjen flitted through the trees on their swoops toward the location where they expected to find the escape pods.

They were not as far as the men had hoped from the landing sites for at least a few of the droid carriers.  They had to dodge two scout speeders and several of the larger local wild animals apparently spooked by the landings.

Fifteen minutes out from their destination the unmistakable sounds of blaster fire and a lightsaber had them hurrying to the source.  Across a clearing they glimpsed someone diverting blaster bolts with a 'saber, trying to reflect them back to their source but with a few getting through.  Ben and Kyjen split up and swept up behind the four speeders attacking the Jedi, blasters blazing.  All four speeders were quickly dispatched.

Ben pulled to a stop on the Jedi's left as Kyjen's swoop came to a rest a few meters to the right.  It was only as they stepped off that Ben noticed the Jedi was young, her left arm hanging by her side and a strange creature kneeling behind her.

"Stand back," the Jedi challenged, lightsaber blazing as she held it up in a guard position.

At Kyjen's nod, Ben turned to watch their back for more enemies.  Kyjen flipped back the hood of his mottled cloak and stepped forward.

"It's alright, Padawan Shassa.  We are here to help you."

The lightsaber went off as the young reptilian's jaw hung open in shock for a moment.  "Master Jinn?  But… how… "

Before Kyjen could answer, the being behind Shassa lurched upright, shaking its head, long ears flapping.

"Deesa be youssa friendos?"

Ben yanked his head around to stare up at the orange creature clad only in brown pants and vest.

"May I ask who or what that is, Padawan?"  Kyjen took a careful step back.

"I'm not sure, Master Jinn."  Shassa gave an exasperated snort.  "I saved it from a couple of the speeders and now it won't leave me."

"Meesa Jar Jar Binks."  Jar Jar stabbed an orange thumb at his chest.  "Deesa bombad Jedi save my.  Life debt I owin' her now."

Ben had to stifle a laugh at his sudden realization.  "Jar Jar, are you a Gungan?"  He glanced at Kyjen, who did not look particularly happy.

"Dassa right.  You knowin' Gungans?"

"Um, no."  Ben glanced to his rear as they heard a vague shout.  "But I don't think this is the time or place to discuss that."

"Good point."  Kyjen looked at Shassa.  "Do you know where Master Coro is?"

Shassa sagged.  "No, sir.  He's alive but our training bond is very quiet.  I think his escape pod got hit."  She shut her jaw tight when Jar Jar brushed against her hanging arm, swaying a little.

Kyjen stepped close.  "Are you hurt, Padawan?"

"I think my arm is broken."  Shassa took a deep breath.  "But I need to find my master.  That's more important."  She looked up at Kyjen.  "Are you some sort of backup for this mission, Master Jinn?  They didn't tell us we would have help."

"It's a bit complicated, but I suppose you could say that."

Ben felt the ripple of consternation over their bond.  It was clear that not everyone at the Temple knew that they had left the Order.  He sent assurances of support back.

"We can take a moment to set your arm to prevent further damage, Padawan.  Then we'll look for Master Coro."

Ben fetched the small first-aid kit from his swoop as Kyjen had Shassa sit down.  He gave it to Kyjen and went back to keeping watch as the Gungan dithered about.

"That should do for a while until we can get you to a medical facility.  How do you feel?"  Kyjen helped Shassa to her feet.

"Much better, sir.  I can help."  Shassa's yellow eyes were bright with determination.

"Very well. Let's be on our way."

They put Shassa behind Kyjen and Jar Jar behind Ben on their swoops.  Ben had the coordinates for the pod's likely location and took the lead.

Luckily the direction was away from the enemy so things were relatively quiet for the twenty minutes they carefully wove through the trees.  Splintered trees and a deep furrow marked the last twenty meters of the pod's landing.

Shassa, and theoretically also Jar Jar, kept watch as Ben and Kyjen cautiously approached the closed pod lying on its side.  Blackened surfaces indicated significant damage and the door facing them was jammed closed.

"There is life inside, but we don't have tools to get that open."  Kyjen kept his voice low.  "I'll have to use the Force."  He put a hand briefly on Ben's arm.  "Please keep everyone well away."

Ben nodded and moved to Shassa's side.  "This may get noisy, so be vigilant against intruders."

Kyjen knelt next to a tree, closed his eyes and began concentrating.  For a few moments it seemed as if nothing was happening, but then a low groan of reluctant metal was heard.  Gradually it got louder and shriller as metal protested.  With a final shriek of metal against metal, the entire door flew off and thudded into a tree.  Kyjen opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ooooh, yousa bombad Jedi too?"

With a curt, "No," Kyjen stood up and moved toward the newly exposed opening.  "Shassa, keep your friend out of our way while we get your master out."

Ben heard an indignant, "That's not my friend, dam- " as he leaned into the pod.

Har Coro was solidly built, with light brown skin, a long face and black curly hair.  At the moment, however, he looked as if he had been tossed about like a rag doll.  He was hanging sideways in the safety straps.  Trickles of blood zigged down his face.  One leg twisted at an impossible angle.  His face looked more grey than brown and his breathing was shallow.

"Definitely alive, but this is not looking good."  Kyjen ran gentle fingers over Coro.  "Difficult to tell if there are internal injuries, but we should proceed as carefully as possible.  Let's get him out of here."

Kyjen used his boot vibroblade to cut the safety straps.  With some Force assistance they were able to get Coro out of the pod and onto the grass.  Kyjen did some initial Force healing while Ben searched the pod.  They had one piece of luck – it appeared Coro had highjacked a senior officer pod and it had an advanced first-aid kit which included a folded backboard.  They were able to get Coro stabilized and lashed to the backboard.  With the board tied across the two swoops, it was a slow, cautious trip back to Libby.

"How bad is he, Master Jinn?"  Shassa stood inside the doorway of the tiny medbay, left arm in a sling.

"Head injuries, probable concussion, broken leg, lots of bruising and some slow internal bleeding.  He's stable for the moment, but we will need to get him to a proper medical facility.  The droid here is not the most sophisticated, but it will do for now."  Kyjen glanced at Ben, who was looking in over Shassa's shoulder.  "I think it's high time we all sit down for a talk."

They went to the common room.  Ben made tea as Kyjen pulled down the table.  Ben stifled a small grin when he saw his mate shove a large bowl of fruit at Jar Jar in what was probably a somewhat vain hope of shutting him up.

"Thank you, Padawan Kenobi," said Shassa as Ben set a mug of tea in front of her before seating himself next to Kyjen.

"That is probably the first thing we need to discuss."  Kyjen put a hand on each side of his mug.  "Padawan Shassa, we are not the people you seem to think we are."

Shassa tilted her head and squinted a bit at Kyjen.  "Um, I don't understand, Master Jinn.  What do you mean?"

"I am Kyjen and that is Ben.  We left the Jedi Order almost two years ago."

Shassa stared in obvious disbelief.

It was Jar Jar who stopped eating long enough to state the obvious.  "Yousa sayin' that yousas used to be Jedi?  Me no understandin' why yousas don't want to be Jedi no more."

"Uh, yes, sir.  What Jar Jar said."  Shassa shook her head.  "I know Master Coro and I have been off planet a lot the last few years, but I don't remember any announcement.  I think my friends and I just assumed you were busy doing other things."  She very much looked like she wanted to ask questions but was afraid to.

"You know, she's right."  Ben had a thoughtful frown.  "I don't remember anything official being announced.  We turned in our lightsabers and were basically just told to go away and don't bother them anymore.  There was certainly no big to-do like when Master Dooku left."

"Hmmm…."  Kyjen narrowed his eyes for a moment.  "I never thought about it."  He waved a dismissive hand.  "Dooku was something different altogether, and he always had a flair for the dramatic and big philosophical statements.  We just wanted to go quietly away."

Shassa's head swiveled back and forth from Ben to Kyjen. 

"In any event, Padawan Shassa, it is true.  Ben and I resigned from the Order for personal reasons and are now otherwise employed.  That makes you the lead Jedi on your mission until Master Coro regains consciousness or you are relieved by another Jedi.  Do you understand that?"

"I, um… well, yes, sir."  Shassa's fingers tapped on the hilt of her lightsaber and she looked as if she felt she was in a bad dream.  "But if you really aren't Jedi anymore, why are you here?  And why did you rescue us?"

"A very good question, Padawan Shassa.  Ben and I came to Naboo as accredited representatives of FAM to determine if there were groups in need of mediation during this potential crisis.  Since we were already in the vicinity and saw that there seemed to be some unplanned violence, as a professional courtesy to the Jedi we assisted you in your effort to remove to a safer area."

Ben maintained a serious mien, but he was grinning inside and sent a poke over their bond.  Kyjen's delivery was so smooth you'd think this was a simple happenstance, and they had merely helped the Jedi find a parking spot for their ground car or something equally mundane.

"FAM?  What the fu- "  Shassa bit her tongue.  "Sorry.  May I ask what a FAM is?"

Kyjen produced a datapad with a small flourish.  "Our credentials, Padawan Shassa.  Please take a look and then we would be very interested in finding out what happened on the Trade Federation ship, if you don't mind."

Ben poked Kyjen with an elbow.  "We surely should also be introducing ourselves to Sere Binks, don't you think?  After all, the Gungans are specifically mentioned in our tasking."  He enjoyed the minute tightening of Kyjen's jaw at the mention of the Gungan.

"Indeed , that is a good reminder."  Kyjen affixed a diplomatic smile to his lips.  "Jar Jar, FAM, the Foundation for Adjustment and Mediation, is chartered by the Republic to offer arbitration and mediation services to both members and non-members of the Republic.  One of their particular interests is serving those who may need the most help, such as indigenous or under-represented groups.  As the current crisis was developing, we were directed to come to Naboo to seek out the Gungans or other appropriate peoples and offer our assistance."

Jar Jar eyes got wider, if that were possible.  "Yousas want to be helpin' Gungans?"

"Yes, that is correct.  Can you help us make contact with your leaders?"

"Dassa no so easy.  They be livin' in the underwater city and Jar Jar no so welcome there."  Jar Jar brightened.  "Meesa willin' to try if yousa wantin'"

Kyjen sighed as he looked at Ben.  "They have an underwater city.  Did we know that?"

"No, we did not.  But it might be an interesting place to visit."  Ben let a hint of a smile flash across his lips.  "However, it seems we have a much more immediate crisis to resolve."

"Alright, alright."  Shassa rubbed her forehead as if she were developing a headache, her rough skin making a skritchy sound.  She tossed the datapad on the table.  "This is such a mess."

"Padawan Shassa, let's start from the beginning.  We are both here because of the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo, yes?"

"It certainly seems that way."

"You and Master Coro were sent to resolve the situation, yes?"

Shassa gave an involuntary glance in the direction of the medbay but quickly straightened her shoulders.  "Yes.  I don't think we were the first choice for this mission, but Master told me we were the best available.  He was to conduct the negotiations, and I was supposed to be learning by observing him.  The Neimoidians seemed very cordial at first when we came on board their ship, but when we went to the meeting room there was only a protocol droid there.  We waited several minutes, but when we saw a gas cloud coming out of the ventilation system we fought our way out.  We notified the Radiant immediately, but I don't know if they made it out in time.  Eventually we ended up in the ventilation system and found our way to the escape pods.  The pods became separated on the way down.  I landed relatively safely, but within moments I had to escape from scouts on speeders.  I got caught with Jar Jar in a stampede, not sure what caused it, but I fell getting both of us out.  More speeders showed up, and then you came."

"Shassa bombadest Jedi.  Fightin' all those bad boyos and savin' my, she great."

"Yes, thank you, Jar Jar."  Kyjen held up a hand to forestall any further outburst.  "Ben and I were in our ship and saw the Radiant trying to escape.  I'm very sorry to have to tell you that she was destroyed with no hope of survivors."

Shassa went very still, lowered her head as she tried to breathe.  The room was quiet until she regained her composure.  "Thank you for letting me know.  Captain Chroll and Pilot Nne were good people."

"I'm sure they were.  After that, we tracked the trajectories of the pods, went around to the thinnest part of the blockade to get our ship down to the surface and went to find you and your master.  During our trip, we also noted many droid transport ships heading planetside as well.  I strongly suspect that your arrival tipped them into starting their invasion.  If they moved swiftly, it is quite likely that they have already made significant progress just by sheer force of numbers."

Shassa rubbed her forehead again.  "Kyjen – "  She stopped.  "Sorry, sir, it just seems so very strange to call you that."

"It's alright.  The issue before us is what to do next."

"Yes, of course.  What about Master Coro?"

"He is as stable as we can hope for.  He will be safe here aboard our ship.  What were your instructions, and what would your master want you to do now?"

"We were supposed to negotiate a cessation of hostilities between the Naboo and the Trade Federation.  Since that's clearly not going to happen…"  Shassa thought for a moment.  "Master Coro would want me to carry on and help the Naboo, since they were the ones who were invaded.  We were briefed on Queen Amidala and her government, so I will know her when we find them.  If Master Coro was not injured, we would probably try to find her and get her off the planet somehow and back to Coruscant."

"That sounds like the right thing to do," said Ben.  "You are the Jedi in charge now and represent the Republic, so you will need to rescue the queen.  You don't have to do it alone, though."

Shassa stared down at the table as her shoulders slumped.  "I know what I SHOULD do, but… I'm not even fifteen yet, and I've never done anything like this.  Who's going to listen to a fourteen-year-old girl?"  She was almost whispering the last words.

"You are not just any girl, you are a Jedi.  The queen will listen to you," said Kyjen.  "She's your age, and look what she is doing as leader."

"That is true.  But I still don't know HOW to do this."

"I understand that this is difficult, and that you are worried about your master.  Will you let us help you, even if it means that you need to follow my or Ben's orders at times?"  Kyjen put out a hand across the table.  "We may not be Jedi any longer, but that doesn't mean we have stopped wanting to do the right thing.  And at the moment what we need to do is get Queen Amidala to Coruscant."

Shassa nodded.  "Yes, I can do that."  She put her hand out and took Kyjen's.  "I trust you."

"Good.  Let's start by figuring out everything you know about Theed and where we are most likely to find the Naboo queen."

*** *** ***

In the end, it wasn't all that difficult.  Not really.

Unless you counted trying to find a place close enough to Theed to hide Libby and still be within swoop distance.

And Padawan Shassa almost getting up the nerve to tell Kyjen she was NOT having that damned flop-eared orange imbecile follow her around everywhere.

And Queen Amidala being a royal pain in the ass about leaving her people behind (so to speak).

And the little problem of getting the Naboo flagship out through the blockade.

There was the fun part, too.  Ben was quite pleased with the opportunity to wreak havoc on several squads of those annoying droids, blazing away with blasters, Force-pushing them into each other and Force-flinging grenades into cannon positions at the entrance to the Theed hangar.  And Kyjen appeared definitely happy about providing a learning experience for the young padawan by enabling her to be responsible for her very own indigenous being.

Libby caught up to the Naboo ship outside the system.  She was in time to use her forward cannons to decommission two Trade Federation fighters, which had had the temerity to try to follow the Nabooans out.

"That does not look good."  Ben pursed his lips sideways as they scanned the exterior of the flagship.   "I wonder if they can still make a hyperjump."  He nudged Libby closer.

Kyjen activated his personal comm link.  "Padawan Shassa, please respond.  What is your status?"

"No serious casualties but the Royal Cruiser is damaged.   I'm putting on the pilot, Ric Olie."

A deep, gruff voice spoke.  "Chief Pilot Ric Olie here.  Ship's structural integrity is generally good, but the hyperdrive generator is damaged and will likely need parts."

"Can you slow the ship so we can establish an airlock connection?  We have an injured Jedi Master who needs medical assistance, and we would like to transfer him to your vessel."

"Aye, sir.  Bringing her about now.  I'll alert the ship's doctor to prepare for an incoming casualty."

"Very good.  Kyjen out."  Kyjen turned to Ben.  "Please make the airlock connection.  I'll prepare Master Coro for transport."

"I've got it."  Ben turned to his console and began making the necessary adjustments in speed and course.

Once the ships were locked together, Ben went to the airlock and opened his side.  He was greeted by a medical team with a gurney.

"Doctor Vuntero.  I understand you have an injured Jedi?"

"Yes.  This way, please."  Ben led the way to Libby's small medbay.

Kyjen explained the Jedi healing trance he had been able to induce as the doctor supervised the transfer of Master Coro to the gurney.  He followed the medical team down the hall, but paused at the airlock.

"Ben, I'm going over to the Royal Cruiser to ascertain the situation but I expect to be back shortly.  If you see any danger, your first priority is to get Libby away and defend the cruiser, even if I'm still aboard.  If the ship is as damaged as we believe, I plan to try to direct them to Tatooine."  He held up a hand as Ben began to speak.  "Yes, I know it's a Hutt planet, but better them than the Trade Federation."

"Fair enough.  I'll set the scanners for maximum range."

Ben held his questions until Kyjen returned, the ships disconnected and Libby moved to trail the Nabooan ship as a rear guard.

"So, how did things go over there?"  Ben swung his chair to face Kyjen.

Kyjen laced his fingers together over his stomach as he blew out a slow breath.  "It was… a tad awkward.  Padawan Shassa is the de facto Jedi ambassador while Master Coro is incapacitated.  Queen Amidala respects that fact.  However, she is intelligent and pragmatic and asked some very pointed questions about you and me.  I had to tell her that I am a former Jedi master but still support the Republic, just for a different organization.  Given the obvious large discrepancy in experience between the padawan and me, the queen insisted that I lead the ground team.  She did agree to land on Tatooine for repairs, but is not willing to leave her people behind and let us take her to Coruscant on Libby."

"Well, so much for the simple and obvious solution."  Ben shook his head.  "Do we have a plan?"

"Of a sort.  They will land the cruiser outside Mos Espa and begin repairing what they can.  We will land Libby further out in a concealed position, secure her and take the swoops to join them.  I would like you to assist with the repairs, be our liaison with the ship and keep an eye out for any suspicious activity."

"I can do that.  Who the Force am I liaising with?"  Ben raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I am taking a small team into Mos Espa to try to find the critical parts for their hyperdrive.  The queen is providing a droid with the technical specs.  Padawan Shassa will come with me.  If all goes well we should be able to get everything completed and be on our way in a few days."

"The padawan, eh?"  Ben grinned.  "Does that include her orange friend?"

"I'm afraid so.  Jar Jar kicked up a big fuss about going, babbling on about the 'life debt' he owes Shassa.  Shassa is not pleased with the situation."  Kyjen glowered.  "If he doesn't stay out of my way, though, he'll have more than that to worry about."

"Kyjen, really, tsk tsk.  We're supposed to help the poor indigenous creatures, remember?"  Ben grinned and snorted.  "Maybe he'll grow on you when you get to know him better."

Ben decided discretion was the better part of valor as Kyjen glared daggers at him, and retreated to the common room to find lunch.

*** *** ***

"Force damn it, what is going on over there?"  Ben shot upright in the pilot's chair he had been lounging in.  He cursed again at the readings and hissing signal he had intercepted on the comm system.

By the time Kyjen ran into the control room, alarmed no doubt by Ben's spike of anger over their bond, the signal had stopped.

"What's wrong?"  Kyjen dropped into the other chair.

"There was a transmission between the queen's ship and Naboo.  Only a few minutes, but long enough for someone to have tracked it."

Kyjen pulled out his comm link and dialed it down to the lowest power so it would only go ship to ship.  "Padawan Shassa, please respond."

A faint reply came back.  "Force, I'm so sorry.  I know we told them no transmissions, but when a signal from Governor Bibble was detected, they answered it.  It's off now and I've read them the riot act, but Queen Amidala is quite hard-headed if she perceives it to be an issue dealing with the welfare of her people.  I'll keep a closer eye on them, sir."

"What's done can't be helped.  Continue the mission.  We'll drop back further and monitor for any suspicious activity.  Kyjen out."

By the time they reached Tatooine, they had detected at least four other ships also heading for the planet, but none that they could definitively determine to be a specific danger.  Nonetheless, as they locked down Libby after finding her a sheltered spot, they loaded extra weapons on their swoops just to be on the safe side.

*** *** ***

As soon as they secured the swoops, Kyjen assembled his team.  He had chosen to wear a poncho over a local loose-sleeved shirt, trousers and his usual boots.  As Kyjen was talking to Padawan Shassa, Ben took a moment to check out the droid, R2-D2.

"Dassa good little boyo."  Jar Jar patted the droid's round head.  "Fix the shieldy thing, it did."

"Yes, it does seem to be more intelligent than normal."  Ben turned as someone slipped by him, relaxing as he recognized one of the queen's handmaidens.  He had to think a moment to recall her name, Padme.

"Kyjen, the queen has requested that I accompany you into town," said Padme.

"This is not a shopping trip for clothes nor is it a safe area for young women."  Kyjen was clearly annoyed by the addition to his motley crew.

"The queen desires it."  Padme was adamant.

"Very well.  Stay with the group and close to Padawan Shassa." 

Kyjen nodded to Ben and strode out into the desert toward Mos Espa as his little group hurried to catch up.

There was more than enough work to go around aboard the cruiser.  Ben pitched in with some of the more delicate repairs, although not admitting to an occasional use of the Force to accomplish them.  He made a point of stopping every few hours to walk outside until a late-afternoon sandstorm drove everyone inside and kept the ship closed up.

It was early evening before Ben finally heard from Kyjen.  They had apparently had little luck with the only local dealer who had the right parts, a Toydarian named Watto who refused to take the Republic credits Kyjen had and was immune to Force mind persuasion.  He then had an odd request.  During the sandstorm, their group had been given shelter by a young slave boy and his mother.  Kyjen wanted Ben to run a midichlorian count on the boy's blood sample reading he sent.

"A midichlorian count?  What's going on, Kyjen?"  Ben went ahead and plugged in the data as they talked.

"I'm not sure.  I get a very strong Force reading and… well, a feeling that he might be able to help us.  He works for Watto," Kyjen gave a small laugh, "and Padme certainly seemed to be taken with him."

"You've been very good at not taking in strays, Kyjen.  I hope you're not –" A ding sounded.  "Hold on."  Ben pulled up the screen.  "Force!"  He leaned closer to make sure he read it correctly.

"Is something wrong?"

"The damned reading is higher than Yoda's!"

 There was a long silence before Kyjen answered.  "Thank you, Ben.  I'll get back to you later."

*** *** ***

Ben was frustrated by the lack of communication from his mate.  He could feel from the pulsing and occasional spiking of their bond that Kyjen was busy, but he couldn't answer the queen's questions about their progress.  Finally, late that night, a call came.

"You did what?  Podracing?  Bets?  With a ship you don't even own?"  Ben gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"It felt like the right thing to do."

Ben gritted his teeth at that familiar tone of voice.  "And if the boy loses?"

"We can still get the queen and the Jedi to Coruscant on Libby.  The Republic will have to send a ship to pick up the rest of her people.  The critical part of our task can still be performed."

Ben let silence hang as he shook his head.

"Ben?  I know you probably don't approve, but I feel that this is incredibly important.  The boy is important.  If we win, I want to take him to the Temple and have him tested."

"You can strike 'probably' from that.  The boy is, what did you say, nine years old?  I know exactly what the Council is going to say, and we don't have any leverage to change their mind."  Ben paused as a thought struck him.  "Kyjen, just what is it about this Skywalker boy that has you wound up?  I saw the midichlorian count, but it seems there is something more."

"I believe that Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, the one who can fulfill the prophecy of bringing balance to the Force.  I can feel it when I talk to him.  And his mother said there was no father."

Ben started to respond, but let his breath out soundlessly.  What in the Force had gotten into Kyjen?

"There's no proof that there is any such thing as a Chosen One," replied Ben carefully.  "And you just met these people."

"Ben, I know I can't offer you any hard proof.  But I do believe it's true.  I can't… I WON'T order you to help.  But I am asking you to not oppose me.  If you could talk to the boy, see the things he's already done, I think you would find that he is very unusual.  Can you at least do that?"

Ben rubbed the bridge of his nose.  He knew what Kyjen was like when he got these notions in his head to do things, and this sounded much worse than one of his 'pathetic creature' or 'must help the underdog' passions.  On the other hand, he was also very mindful of how this would likely have played out if they had still been Jedi.  They had come a long way in their relationship if Kyjen was asking instead of bringing his formidable force of personality to bear.  Would it hurt to try to reciprocate?  He cast some rough words at himself for even thinking he had to ask that question.

"Alright.  It's very quiet here, and Captain Panaka has pressed the extra fighter pilots into service as roving guard patrols.  It should be fine if I take the swoop and visit for an hour or two.  I shall inform the queen I am going over for a status meeting."

"Thank you, Ben.  I shall find a place to secure the swoop and send the coordinates.  See you soon."

Ben hit the off switch and leaned back in his chair.  He glanced down – he had donned an old stained coverall to work on the ship.  Add a battered utility belt, gauntlets and a long scarf against the night chill and he should fit right in.  Ben sighed again before heaving himself up to go make his preparations.

*** *** ***

Two hours later, Kyjen and Ben sat together on the roof of the slave quarters under a still, deep black sky.  Below, Jar Jar was snoozing in a corner as Shmi Skywalker and Padawan Shassa talked.  Anakin Skywalker was in his room with Padme, R2-D2 and the droid he had built.

"So, I assume you want to know what I think."  Ben rubbed his chin where his scruff had grown out to almost a beard.

"If you don't mind, yes."  Kyjen was hiding his curiosity under a studiedly casual demeanor.

"There are impressive things about both mother and son.  Shmi appears to have done remarkably well raising her son, given the circumstances.  I felt a hidden strength under that quiet demeanor.  I'm not quite sure what to make of her claim that the boy had no father, but she seemed honest and sincere."

Kyjen nodded, not pressing.

Ben looked up at the stars for a long moment, gathering his thoughts.  "Anakin Skywalker…"  Ben shifted around to gaze directly at Kyjen.  "The boy is quite a puzzle.  Nine years old, a slave his entire life… but creating things like that protocol droid and pod racer that people two and three times his age couldn't have put together.  Personally, I found his personality annoying, although that is clearly not Padme's opinion."  He gave a quick grin, knowing he had gotten a sly jab in.

Kyjen grimaced.  "He could grow out of that.  Especially with the right training."

"Possibly."  Ben grew serious again.  "Even without that midichlorian count reading, there is a feeling of the Force about him.  Having survived as a pod racer tells me he must have incredible reflexes – few humans live past one or two races.  It's a very undefined feeling, but power is there."  Ben shook his head, then reached out to hold Kyjen's hand.

"I'm trying to be as objective as I can about this.  When I shook Anakin's hand, I deliberately held it longer than usual.  I got a vision, but it was very diffuse, very confusing.  He has untapped power, more than I've ever seen, but there was also a sense of danger.  He has the potential for great good or great ill."

"Could you tell if the danger is in leaving him here or taking him to Coruscant?"

Ben thought hard, considering all the nuances of the muddy vision.  "I'm sorry.  It was not clear.  Perhaps part of the uncertainty is whether or not he HAS to stay here."

"A good point.  If he loses the pod race, Watto wins the bets and keeps both the boy and the Naboo ship."

"And if he wins?"

"We get the parts we need and the boy.  Padme has assured me the queen will have a place on her ship for him.  And for the Gungan as well, of course, since he is a citizen of Naboo."

"She did, huh?  You know, the queen and all those handmaidens look remarkably alike.  Are you sure which of them is truly downstairs?"

That actually drew a smile from Kyjen.  "I have my suspicions, but it is easier to let her be Padme, whoever that really is.  If nothing else, she can't challenge my authority without revealing her identity."

Ben snorted.  "Ever the diplomat, my love."  He pulled Kyjen's hand to his lips and lightly kissed it.  "Shall we see what happens in the race before we make any final decisions?"

"Of course.  I was simply trying to consider various contingencies.  Speaking of which…"  Kyjen hesitated, fell silent.

Ben looked at his mate's almost guilty expression.  He sucked on a front tooth for a while before speaking.  "Alright, spit it out.  There's something else going on in your conniving head that you think I might not like, isn't there?"

"You know me too well." Kyjen cleared his throat.  "Anakin is not favored to even finish the race, let alone win.  From what I have gathered of the local culture, Watto will be among those betting heavily on the favorite, Sebulba.  I was thinking that if Watto loses badly enough, he might be open to selling Shmi for a few thousand credits and a ticket off the planet."  He hastened to add, "It would be a great help for Anakin if we could get Shmi as well."

Ben pursed his lips and waited three beats to maintain his composure.  In a sweet tone, he finally spoke, "And what credits might those be, if I may ask?"

"Well, we only have a few sources readily available to us here."

"Riiiiiiiight.  And which one were you thinking of using?"  He pulled his hand back and crossed his arms on his chest.

"We have the mission funds provided by FAM.  And I am willing to use my personal savings as well, if necessary.  I'm sure we can cover the funds as being broadly within the parameters of the mission."

"Given that Bail claimed he knew what he was getting into when he hired us, you probably could get away with the mission funds, maybe with just getting bitched out by some disgruntled accountant.  But those are OUR savings.  Those are the only funds we have if something goes wrong, and we end up back on our own."

"Yes.  I do appreciate that fact.  I really do.  And it is a very low probability that I might need to use any of it."  Kyjen licked his lips.  "If it does become necessary, I promise I would only use half, and I'll find a way to make it up to you.  Ben, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think this was incredibly important."

There was a tense silence before Ben finally threw up his hands.  "Fuck damn it!"  He looked at Kyjen and blew out a big breath.  "Well, at least you asked first."  Ben poked a finger in Kyjen's chest.  "If you end up using our money, you are going to bottom for the next year.   You got that?"

"Yes, love."  Kyjen had a relieved smile.  "Whatever you want.  Thank you."

Ben snorted.  "We'll see if you still feel the same way six months from now."

Kyjen laughed and pulled Ben in for a big hug.

*** *** ***

The Boonta Eve Pod Race was widely broadcast.  Aboard the Naboo cruiser, it seemed that everyone had heard of the stakes, and viewing parties were held throughout the ship.  Ben was invited to the Queen's throne room where extra chairs had been set up.  As the tension built with every lap, Ben couldn't help sneaking glances at the Queen and her handmaidens.  They really did all look extraordinarily alike.

After the excitement of the race, the rest of their stay felt anti-climactic.  Kyjen brought the parts and repair work went briskly - by the next morning the ship would be ready for final checks and departure.  He also brought both droids, R2-D2 and Anakin's protocol droid, to the ship.

It turned out that Watto had bet very heavily indeed on the losing Sebulba, to the extent that he'd lost nearly everything he had.  When Kyjen waved a ticket on the next outbound liner to a Republic planet and five thousand Republic credits, Watto had caved and given him Shmi in addition to Anakin.

The final night on Tatooine started quietly.  The crew of the ship made their final repairs while Kyjen returned the pack animals, planning to stay the night and bring Shmi and Anakin back with him in the morning.  Padawan Shassa had eagerly volunteered to accompany him, since it meant a night free of Jar Jar Binks.  Ben stayed on the cruiser, helping with repairs.

Ben woke early in the morning in a sweat.  He sat up in his borrowed bunk and took in big gulps of oxygen.  The dream had been frightening but not clear, the main message coming across as danger to Kyjen.  He got up, threw on his clothes and informed Captain Panaka that he was going to set up a security overlook point outside.  He took the swoop, made four slow rounds, each perimeter further away from the ship.  Finally, he chose a high location with a clear view of the desert ground coming from Mos Espa.

The morning sun crept up over the horizon.  Ben held his station, using the scope on the long rifle he had set up to sweep the area.  Occasionally, he stretched and flexed or took a small sip of water.  A biting sense of danger continued to poke at the back of his head.

It was almost ninth hour before Ben sighted the people walking back from Mos Espa.  Kyjen led the way, Shmi and Anakin were next, staying side by side, and Shassa brought up the rear.  They were making slow progress but everything seemed fine.  The Naboo ship had already run up her engines, ready to go, but the boarding ramp was still down, awaiting the last passengers.

Suddenly, a figure in black came flying in on a swoop, low to the ground and kicking up dust.  The swoop slewed to a stop and the figure jumped off, then ran swiftly toward Kyjen.

Kyjen moved to block the enemy.

"Shassa, get Shmi and Anakin to the ship and have them take off!"

Ben's heart leaped up when the ominous figure put one hand up and ignited a red lightsaber which matched the red tattoos revealed on his face.  He froze for a second as he remembered the vision he'd had of a red 'saber in the desert, then swallowed hard.

"What is that thing?" he whispered to himself.

Kyjen responded immediately with his green blade.  He held a defensive position, keeping himself between the enemy and the ship.

The newcomer was aggressive, and it was quickly evident that he was an expert with his weapon.  Blow after blow was countered by Kyjen.  Counter-attack, vicious stinging whack foiling it.  Dust was kicked up by their boots, floating in the air about their feet as the lightsabers sizzled and hummed.

Ben was looking through the sights, trying to get a fix among the dancing movements, when a sharp warning from the Force hit him.  He looked closely at Kyjen and had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Force," Ben whispered, "the fucking synth crystal can't stand up to the real thing."  He swallowed hard, knowing what he had to do to save Kyjen.  He took a moment to pull his Force presence closely into himself so there would be no warning.

Breathing very slowly, ignoring the trickles of sweat running down the sides of his face, Ben fixed on his target.  Kyjen and the red-tattooed monster were moving swiftly, hacking and parrying.  Kyjen's lightsaber was flickering, almost sparking and sputtering.  Ben spared a glance up – Shassa had followed orders, and the other three were already aboard the Naboo ship.  She was too far away to help with her own lightsaber.

Kyjen jumped backward, trying to create space between him and his opponent.  He threw up a hand and gave a Force shove that stunned his opponent, allowing Kyjen to move a few steps further back.

The enemy immediately recovered, a sneer on his face as he raised his red 'saber.

A crack rang in the thin desert air as the red blade went spinning from the monster's hand, its light dying as it flew up.  Despite the incredulous look on the tattooed face, it had already begun to move as a second crack followed on the heels of the first.  The black figure staggered from the slug's power, fell to its knees grasping its upper left arm.

That gave Kyjen all the time he needed, and he sprinted to the ramp of the Naboo ship as it slowly moved past.  He had the presence of mind to Force-snatch the red lightsaber before disappearing into the ship.

Ben didn't waste any time getting away.  He slung the rifle over his shoulder as he ran for his hidden swoop, hopped on and gunned it to top speed back to Libby.  It was the work of only a few minutes to get Libby ready.  As they lifted into the air, Ben trained a sensor camera onto the space where the Naboo ship had been, but the enemy was already gone.  With a muttered curse, he sent Libby climbing for open space.

Once clear of the system, Libby briefly docked with the Naboo cruiser to allow Kyjen to transfer over.  They agreed that both ships would jump immediately for Coruscant and Libby would trail behind until the cruiser was safely landed.  Padawan Shassa was to contact the Jedi Temple and arrange for a medical escort for Master Coro, who had yet to regain consciousness.  The Skywalkers and Jar Jar would go to the Naboo embassy with the queen.  Kyjen and Ben would dock Libby and report to the FAM headquarters.

It was only once they were in hyperspace that Ben finally relaxed.  He checked the controls one last time before allowing himself to sag in his chair, rolling his shoulders and taking a few deep breaths.  He turned to face Kyjen in the other chair, who looked almost as shaken as Ben felt as he stared down at his lightsaber and the remnants of another.

"What in all the hells was that back there?"

"I don't know, but it was powerful and well trained."  Kyjen looked up at Ben.  "You saved my life, Ben.  The synth crystal was failing under the attack.  I don't think it would have lasted much longer.  Thank you."

"You're not getting away from me that easily."  Ben gave a shaky smile, but he knew it truly had been a close call.  "Do you have any idea at all what that thing was?"

"I'm not certain."  Kyjen held up the shattered piece of lightsaber.  "There is an evil feel to this thing, an old evil.  From the appearance and fighting style, I'm almost inclined to think it was a Sith."

Ben stared, unable to speak for a moment.  "A Sith?  There are no more Sith, haven't been for a long time."

"That's what I thought, too."  Kyjen handed over the remnant.  "Feel that."

The metal that touched Ben's skin sent a hungry buzz through his hand.  Ben had to force himself to examine it closely, despite the nasty tingle it caused to his nerves.  He swallowed and carefully handed it back.

"I don't think I've ever felt anything quite like that.  Excellent workmanship, what's left of it, but it seems to have absorbed, I don't know, some sort of black aura."  Ben raised one eyebrow.  "Perhaps you're right.  What are we going to do with this?  And after Padawan Shassa reports to the Council, you know they are going to want to talk to us, so what do we tell them about what we've been doing?"

"I think our first move is to ensure the Naboo royal cruiser gets to Coruscant safely.  Then, as we told them we would, our next move is to make our way to the FAM headquarters.  At some point, we do need to give this lightsaber piece to the Jedi, but I think we should discuss things with Bail's people first.  I don't want to do anything that might put them at risk."

"That is a good start.  It will also buy us some time to see what the reaction of the Council is before we have to commit to talking to them."  Ben paused.  "What about the Skywalker boy?"

"For the moment, he and his mother will be safe at the Naboo embassy.  I helped Padawan Shassa write a mission report that includes the important role Anakin played in getting the parts for the Naboo ship as well as our activities.  I don't envy her, though, as apparently it will be her first solo mission report.  I am hoping that once the immediate firestorm blows over, we can find a way to get Anakin tested by the Council."

"I have a very good idea of how that’s likely to go, but I wish you luck anyway."

"I'm sure I'll need it.  I'll secure this lightsaber piece until we get to Coruscant."

Ben nodded as Kyjen departed.  There were going to be some interesting fireworks when they got back.

*** *** ***

When they reached Coruscant, they waited in orbit until the Naboo cruiser had safely landed.  A message from FAM notified them that a landing slot was already reserved for the Espiritu Libre and they were requested to report to the FAM headquarters building.

Libby's temporary home turned out to be at a small commercial starport at the fringes of an industrial section.  Two other ships similar to her were already in the hangar, and a service team bustled out to begin refueling as soon as Libby was shut down.  Ben and Kyjen took public transport to their destination.

The building was a discreet one in the best part of the Coruscant business district.  What it lacked in ostentation it made up for in understated quality.  A sign inside the ground-level entrance listed the residents – the public reception area for the Foundation for Adjustment and Mediation was on the 52nd floor.  Ben glanced down the hallway and noticed other elevators marked only by numbers; he suspected those were the various private entrances that required codes or body-part scans to use.

The elevator let them out into a short hallway.  Immediately across from them was a clear double-door with a sign next to it that had the FAM name in several different languages.  Inside the door was a large reception area with two attendants at desks, comfortable chairs and a beverage station.

One of the receptionists, a Twilek, was already standing up and came over to them.  "Sere Kyjen and Sere Ben?"

"Yes."  Kyjen answered for them.

"If you will please follow me, a conference room has been reserved for you."  The Twilek led them through one of the inner doors, down a hallway and into a room with an oval table, chairs for eight and a beverage station on a side table.  Holoscreens adorned two walls, but there were no windows.

"Sere Mrrsels very much regrets that he is not here to greet you in person.  We did not know exactly what time you would be arriving and he is at another meeting which should be ending in no more than an hour, if you would not mind waiting."

"Of course not.  We look forward to meeting Sere Mrrsels."

"Thank you, Sere Kyjen."  The Twilek went to a second door.  "In the meantime, if you would like to partake of food or a relief station, you may use the area through here.  Please press the green button on this pad – there is a corresponding pad in the next room which will let you back in here.  You may eat there or bring whatever you wish in here.  The holonets are available through both screens.  If you have any questions, you may use the intercom on the table next to the screen controls.  Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you.  We'll be fine."

The Twylek bowed and went back out through the main door.

Ben and Kyjen looked at each other.

"This is an expensive setup," said Ben.  "The location, the fixtures – that front door had to be transparent plastisteel with a Helmvat security system."

"And yet not glaringly expensive.  The receptionist mentioned Sere Mrrsels.  I wonder which one that is?"

"There are more than one?"  Ben headed for the inner door and was already putting his forefinger on the pad's button.

"The Mrrsels are a very old and exceptionally wealthy family with holdings throughout the galaxy.  Geeva Mrrsels is the Senior Senator for Coruscant, fifth in her family line to hold that post; she has several male and female relatives in various political and business positions."  Kyjen followed Ben inside.

The inner room had tables, chairs and large windows.  Along one wall an expansive buffet had been set up with hot and cold dishes and another beverage service.  On the wall furthest from the windows were swinging doors discreetly labeled as relief stations.  At one of the tables a group of  humanoids and an Iktotchi were eating.

"Shall we?"  Ben waved a hand toward the buffet.

They decided to take their food back into their conference room.  As they ate, they scrolled through various news channels on a holoscreen.  Kyjen ran a search for Naboo, but there were few references to the blockade other than small stories about taxes and trade treaties.

"I know it's a big galaxy, but it is very disappointing to see so little about such a flagrant transgression as Naboo."  Ben shook his head as he gathered their plates to return to the dining room.

"It is.  I only hope Queen Amidala has some success in getting a reaction instead of another study or commission."  Kyjen went to the beverage service to draw a cup of tea.

When Ben returned, he got his own cup of tea as they waited.

A few minutes later, a soft ring on the intercom sounded.   "Sere Kyjen, Sere Ben, I wish to inform you that Sere Mrrsels is on his way back and should be in the room in approximately five minutes."

"Thank you." 

Kyjen and Ben rose to their feet when the door opened and they moved toward the two beings who entered to clasp hands.

Eles Mrrsels was not, at first glance, a physically imposing humanoid.  Perhaps an inch taller than Obi-Wan, he was slender and graceful.  Long, silky, dark-brown hair framed an almost oval face, mostly light brown with graceful stripes of dark brown that started on his forehead and ran down through each golden eye to meet below his chin.  His clothing was well tailored but not ostentatious.  What was striking about him was his presence.  He projected a calm serenity underlaid by certainty of his power and position.  Simply by glancing around a room, he seemed to own all that was in it.

"Sere Kyjen, Sere Ben, it is an honor to finally meet you.  May I introduce you to Program Leader Sylvor.  Your tasking falls under his area of responsibility."  His voice was a clear baritone with a decidedly Coruscanti accent.

The feline Cathar was tall, almost two meters, with a fur-covered body and thick mane.  Ben remembered from his Temple classes that Cathar were not only great warriors, but were noted for their high moral values, loyalty, passion and temper.

"It is also an honor, if I may be allowed to say so," said Sylvor in a gravelly voice.  "I am aware of your skills and exploits in your former life and have been very impressed by your accomplishments in the short time you have supported us."  The 'us' that he meant was left ambiguous.

"Let's sit down and chat."  Mrrsels must have noted the uncertain glances of Ben and Kyjen.  "Don't worry, you may speak freely in here.  All of our rooms are electronically secured except when we wish it otherwise.  Sylvor is also well aware of ALL of the support you have provided these last many months.  Now, let us pretend that I have not seen your report, and tell us everything that happened from the point when you accepted the mission and your FAM credentials."

For the next hour, Kyjen and Ben took turns reporting their activities.  Both Mrrsels and Sylvor were interested in everything, the Trade Federation, the Jedi, the Gungan and the events on Tatooine.

"Very well done, gentlemen.  This is certainly an escalation of the violence that has been growing throughout the Republic and very distressing.  Did the Queen give you any indication of what she intends to do here on Coruscant?"

"Her first concerns are redress for her people and getting the Trade Federation off Naboo," said Kyjen. "I think she intends to address the Senate, but I have little familiarity with the Naboo Senator, Sheev Palpatine.  I don't know how he will advise her to act."

"Hmm, I doubt she will get much happiness from the Senate.  Chancellor Valorum no doubt will sympathize with her cause – it was he who requested the Jedi ambassadors be sent to Naboo.  He is a good man, but unfortunately is embroiled in political battles of his own and slanderous accusations.  She will be allowed to address the Senate, but I cannot see anything useful being accomplished."

"Having observed the Queen in action, I would not be surprised if she goes back to Naboo to try to raise a defense," offered Ben.  "There were some thoughts of approaching the Gungans and trying to enlist their aid.  If the Queen does go back, I would think she would request that Padawan Shassa go with them since she has befriended a Gungan already."

"Ah, yes, we do need to discuss Jedi issues," said Sylvor, one of his few comments so far.  "This creature you encountered on Tatooine sounds distressingly like one of the ancient Sith."

"You know of the Sith?" asked Ben.  "They haven't been seen in a very long time."

"Aye, some of my ancestors were Jedi, some of our people are still Force sensitive.  You recovered part of his lightsaber?"

"Yes."  Kyjen opened the heavy metal box he had put the remnants in and passed it across the table.

Sylvor picked up the torn metal but quickly dropped it with a snarled hiss.  "Evil this is."  He turned to Mrrsels.  "This thing must go to the Jedi for them to deal with."  He slammed the box shut and shoved it back to Kyjen with a muttered growl.

"Very well.  One other thing, though.  There is the matter of the Skywalkers and how you obtained custody of them."

"They are free beings now."  Kyjen looked steadily at Mrrsels.  "Anakin was instrumental in obtaining the parts we needed to repair the Queen's ship.  He also has a midichlorian count higher than anyone on the Jedi Council.  This, too, is Jedi business and should be brought to their attention to test the boy and, hopefully, train him.  It would be unfortunate if the wrong sort of person gained the boy's training and tried to harness his power for malicious purposes."

"None of that was in your mission parameters," said Mrrsels casually.

"It was what the Force told me was the right thing to do."  Kyjen's gaze did not waver in the slightest.

Still looking at Kyjen, Mrrsels threw a question at Ben.  "Tell me, Sere Ben, do you also believe it was the right thing to do?  No doubts?"

Ben hesitated.

"Tell him the truth, Ben."

"Very well.  Uncertainties, yes.  I did speak to the boy and his mother.  Anakin has accomplished remarkable things in his short life, and I certainly felt the power of the Force in him.  I saw danger in his future, but I also think that with training and the right master, he could stay on the Light Side.  To do nothing is the far greater danger."

Mrrsels nodded thoughtfully, lightly running an elegantly manicured finger along the side of his chin.  "Very well, I was warned about your capacity for, shall we say, 'creative solutions', so we can overlook the use of mission funds in this case."  He gave a small snort.  "Power is expensive, and we spend far more than that just on the entertainment expense accounts each week.  Sylvor, has the meeting for tonight been confirmed?"

"Yes, sir.  I have transport laid on for all parties."

"Excellent."  Mrrsels' manner turned brisk.  "Gentlemen, the Jedi are already pressing for a meeting with you.  I explained to them that you work for me, not them, and put them off until thirteenth hour tomorrow.  Bring this 'Sith' weapon to our next meeting, but tomorrow please turn it over to the Jedi – I want nothing to do with it.  You may also bring the Skywalker boy tomorrow.  I think you will find that they will at least test him, but we can promise no more than that.  Return to the starport.  Our friend Leq will pick you up at twentieth hour and take you to a meeting where we will then discuss how to proceed."

"We will be ready," said Kyjen.

"You do have your FAM uniforms?"

"Yes, we received them before we left for Naboo."

"Very good.  Please wear them when you go to the Jedi Temple tomorrow.  Oh, and please don't take this the wrong way, but I would like to ensure you make the best possible impression, so if you wouldn't mind, the receptionist will take you to our personal grooming team for haircuts and such."

"That is not a problem, Sere Mrrsels," said Kyjen.  "May I ask how you can be so sure the Council will test Anakin?  They can be an obstinate, conservative group."

"My dear man, first, you saved the Jedi on Naboo so they have incurred a debt.  Second, the senior senator of Coruscant is my sister and a key member of the Jedi oversight and budget committee."  Mrrsels smiled, an unconsciously frightening expression reflecting long-held power.  "Don't worry, they WILL test him if that is what you want.  Beyond that, the issue crosses over into the Jedi's internal business and I make no promises about their response to the training question."

"Thank you, Sere Mrrsels.  That was a major concern and I am very happy to at least get the boy 'in the door', so to speak."

They all rose.  Kyjen and Ben waited for the FAM leaders to depart before heading to the reception station.

*** *** ***

Ben set aside his highly polished black boots before flopping onto the double bunk in their main cabin on Libby.  He was only wearing his old black leather pants.

"Mmmmm…."  Ben closed his eyes as he stretched.  "I don't believe I've ever been so thoroughly pampered in my life.  I think I like working for these people."

"Don't get too used to it."  Kyjen was in the chair, barefoot, putting the finishing touches on the tall black boots that went with their freshly pressed FAM uniforms of dark blue trousers and  long tunic, black utility belt, red scarf for inside the raised collars and even darker blue hooded cloak.

Ben rolled up onto his side.  "Don't tell me you didn't like it.  I saw your expression when you were getting that massage."

Kyjen raised the boot to eye level to examine it critically before replying.  "Well, I suppose it was pleasurable."  He was working hard at restraining a smile as he gave a final buff before setting the boots aside.

Mrrsels' casual reference to a 'personal grooming team' had left them totally unprepared for the luxurious spa experience that awaited them.  They were taken to the next floor up, and their first stop was a long soak in a steaming hot tub while their work-a-day clothes were whisked away to be cleaned.  Exquisite iced fruits and drinks were offered if they even looked like they might be thirsty.   A heavenly massage, then a visit to the steam room before the haircut, shave, manicure and pedicure.  A final slow, soothing rubdown with a cooling lotion that left them feeling invigorated.  Their cleaned garments were waiting for them at the end of their visit.

Ben laughed.  He was feeling incredibly mellow as he ran fingers lightly across his stomach.  "There's an hour until we have to leave," he drawled in a low voice.

"Thank you for the time check."  Kyjen stood.  "Perhaps I have time to look at the maintenance logs.  The local crew chief was asking if there was anything they could fix or clean for us."  He had his back to Ben as he pulled his old boots out of the small closet.

"Or we could just enjoy the moment."  Ben dropped his voice a little more, adding a rasp.  "You never know when we'll get another chance, my hot studly one."

A snorting laugh was heard from Kyjen's area.  Before Ben knew what was happening, Kyjen had slipped out of his shirt and pounced on his mate.

Ben gasped as the sudden skin to skin contact sent electricity running through him.  He eagerly opened his mouth as his partner's tongue probed for entrance.  For long blissful minutes they kissed and caressed, their love pulsing over their bond to reinforce their joy.  They wrestled playfully, an excuse for hands to roam as much as a quest for mastery.

Ben felt his pants tighten as they moved against each other and an answering hardness as he pressed his groin against Kyjen.  Kyjen returned the pressure, moving Ben onto his back, holding his arms down as he kissed him.

"Want your cock," groaned Ben as Kyjen released his arms.

Kyjen stood up for a moment to release his trousers and let them fall.  He leaned over and flicked Ben's hands away so he could unfasten Ben's leather pants and drag them off.

"Oh, yeah…"  Ben licked his lips as Kyjen climbed back on the bed.

Kyjen's hips straddled Ben's head.  He steadied himself with one arm and captured Ben's erection in his other hand, holding it steady as he licked and sucked.

Ben reached up for the cock swinging so tantalizingly above his nose.   He stroked it, suckled the head and squeezed each ball in turn.

Both men rapidly grew hard and increased their exertions.  Kyjen slipped over to his side to make it easier to get full contact.  Faster and faster their hands and mouths moved.

Ben thrust his hips as heat flooded his body.  Lust rose to a white-hot crescendo as skin moved against skin, feelings from the cock in his mouth mirrored over their bond.  A finger thrust suddenly into his body triggered the final explosion.  Ben arched his back as his orgasm hit.  Salty fluid flooded his mouth, then completion.

Kyjen turned and crawled up to lie alongside his lover, both breathing hard.  He kissed Ben, a long, soft confirmation of their feelings, before they lay in an embrace, enjoying the feel of simply being together as the Force hummed its pleasure.

*** *** ***

Leq showed up on time in a nondescript aircar.  After a highly circuitous route, they ended up in a characterless building on the fringe of a manufacturing district.  They parked on the roof and Leq took them down two floors to a room with a long, plain table and six old chairs, then slipped away.

Bail Organa, Eles Mrrsels and Sylvor were at one end, huddled over a set of datapads.  Bail looked up.

"Welcome, gentlemen."  Bail came over to shake their hands.  "Congratulations on your work.  We've been very pleased with what you have accomplished so far, even if your solutions weren't always conventional."  There was a twinkle in Bail's eye as he glanced at Mrrsels, who gave a quick eye roll and shrug.  "Please have a seat.  Not the most luxurious place, but it is secure.  We are waiting for one more to join us."

It was only a few minutes before the outer door opened.  A very familiar sound made Ben and Kyjen exchange 'I told you so' glances.  They both rose and bowed.

"Master Yoda, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"And a pleasure it is old friends to see.  Wish I did that more pleasant the circumstances were."

They all seated themselves.  Yoda waved his hand and the chair's height mechanism cranked upward.

 "Master Yoda, may I inquire how Master Coro is doing?" asked Kyjen.

"Very serious were his injuries, but much improved he is under the Healers' care.  On Naboo died he might have if you and Ben had not been there.  For that, and for helping Padawan Shassa to rescue Queen Amidala, owe you thanks the Jedi do."

"A fact I do not intend to let your Council forget," said Mrrsels.  "I don't care why you parted company, but they work for us now.  I was not pleased with the arrogant manner in which the Jedi Council demanded that I produce Sere Kyjen and Sere Ben for them to question.  I shall overlook it for now because the Naboo crisis still needs to be resolved, but I shall not brook any threats of harm or retaliation."

"Poorly worded the request was, I agree. Know, you should, that confusion there is among many Council members on how to deal with former Jedi now being involved in what they believe should be Jedi business."  Yoda held up a clawed hand as Mrrsels started to speak.  "Understand, I do, how difficult to obtain your charter was and the pride your people have in their work.  Also understand and greatly appreciate I do the support you provide for Senator Organa's efforts.  Difficult are the times we live in.  Work together we must."

Ben's curiosity was poking him hard, and he couldn't resist asking, "I agree with the working together part because Kyjen and I have seen the deterioration in the Republic.  But with all due respect, I don't understand your role in all this."

"I was the one who asked Master Yoda to help us," said Bail.  He nodded at Yoda.  "He is uniquely qualified to provide advice and guidance and has been gracious enough to do that for me.  I have never intended or sought to interfere with anything the Jedi are doing."

"And yet here we are, a nexus of conflict to be resolved."  Yoda sighed.  "So difficult and dangerous is the situation today that act I feel I must.  Too often blind is the Council to change and corrupt is the Senate becoming."  His ears drooped as he looked at Kyjen and Ben.  "Sad I was when you left.  Good Jedi you were.  Good people you still are."

"Thank you, Master Yoda.  That means a great deal to us."

Ben nodded in agreement.

"I believe they still have a role to play in the Naboo situation," said Bail.  "I had a chance to speak briefly to Queen Amidala earlier today.  If she gets no support from the Senate, which I think is likely, I believe she will try to return to Naboo even though Senator Palpatine is against that course of action.  She mentioned trying to contact the Gungan people for help."

"Padawan Shassa she will want in that case.  Willing Jar Jar Binks will probably be to help with the contact if request that the padawan does."

"I intend to send Kyjen and Ben back to Naboo as FAM representatives.  We have the legal right to attempt a mediation, which will justify their presence.  They will have use of a FAM ship, and the queen is already aware of their competence."  Mrrsels glanced at Bail, who nodded.  "Has a decision been made yet as to what the Jedi plan to do?  I understand that the padawan is quite young, and her master will not be physically able to go?"

"Happy they will not be, but stop you the Council cannot.  A decision the Council has not made.  Wish to hear from Kyjen and Ben first they do."  Yoda turned to Kyjen.  "Very concerned they are about the being you fought on Tatooine, but inexperienced is Padawan Shassa and not willing to rely only on her report are they."

"As well they should be.  I think it was a Sith who was probably after Queen Amidala."  Kyjen passed over the box with the 'saber remnant.  "He was very powerful and highly skilled.  If Ben had not been able to disarm and disable him, I would probably not be here to discuss this."

"Hrrmmm."  Yoda opened the box and carefully removed the lightsaber.  He examined the damaged casing and the visible parts.  He muttered a bit as he closed his eyes and held it in his hands for a full minute.  "Most troubling this is."  Yoda put the weapon back in the metal case.  "Well made but definitely of the Dark Side of the Force.  The red lightsaber, the fighting techniques you described…"  Yoda shook his head.  "Seems the Sith have returned, I fear."

"Forgive my ignorance, but my education was focused on very different topics.  I take it this is a bad thing?" asked Mrrsels.

"A very bad thing, sir," replied Sylvor, his voice a gruff bass.  "The stories of my ancestors tell us of the horrors of the Sith and the Dark Side."

"Agree, I do.  Bringing this to the meeting tomorrow you are?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."  Kyjen locked the box and stowed it away.  "I will be giving it to the Council as it is primarily Jedi business at this point."

"Fought him with a synth crystal lightsaber you did, hrrmmm?"

Ben watched Kyjen's face go very still and he held his tongue, willing to follow Kyjen's lead on how much information they wished to provide about their use of lightsabers.

"Know you have them, I do.  In Padawan Shassa's report was it noted as well.  How you obtained the parts I know also."  Yoda cackled a little.  "After eight hundred years many contacts and much information I have.  Like it the Council does not, but also illegal it is clearly not.  From their combined posteriors their heads they should occasionally extract to look at reality in the galaxy."

It took Ben a moment to figure out what Yoda had just said, but everyone around the table was smiling.

"Yes, Master."  Kyjen nodded, almost a half bow.  "I fought the Sith with a synth crystal lightsaber.  It was very nearly my undoing – the synth crystal did not have sufficient power to hold up for long against a genuine crystal, and it was starting to fail.  Ben used a slug-throwing rifle to wound the Sith and give me enough time to escape."

"Slug thrower, hrrmmm?"  Yoda wiggled an ear.  "Creative have you become."  He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a cloth sack.  "If involved in Naboo this Sith is, see him again you will.  Be prepared, you must."  He slid the container across the table.  "From Temple stores these are not."  He cackled again.  "My own sources I have."

Kyjen opened the container and took out two smaller well-padded bags.

Ben watched as Kyjen's face ran with emotion.  He took the small bag that Kyjen handed him and gave a small gasp from the Force signature that hit him.  They looked at each other and together opened their bags to lay out on the table six perfect crystals, three in blue and three in green.

Time seemed to stop as Ben reached out with a finger to softly caress a blue crystal.  His nerves thrilled at the long-denied touch, sweet water to quench a deep thirst he had carried in his soul.  He finally remembered to breathe as he took them into his hand.  When he looked up, Kyjen's face held the same amazed joy his own features surely displayed.

"They're beautiful," breathed Ben.

"They are, indeed.  They shall sing to us again."  Kyjen turned to Yoda.  "Master Yoda, I don't know how we can repay you for such a magnificent gift."

"Jedi in heart, Jedi in spirit you still are.  To serve the Force in your own way use them.  Only that I ask."

Both Kyjen and Ben stood and bowed to Yoda.  "We shall do that, Master Yoda."  They sat back down again.

The rest of the meeting felt very anticlimactic after that.  Ben had to keep himself from fingering the small bag he had placed in his utility belt, and he suspected Kyjen felt the same way, although he did an excellent job of hiding it.

In the end, very little more was decided beyond the fact that Kyjen and Ben would probably be going back to Naboo.  They had to wait on the decisions of Queen Amidala and the Jedi Council, but would keep planning for contingencies in the meantime.

*** *** ***  

Walking up the broad outer steps outside the Jedi Temple in the mid-day sun brought mixed feelings for Ben.  He was still a bit giddy from the gift of the new crystals – he and Kyjen had refitted their lightsabers the previous evening and even done a bit of light sparring in the cargo hold just for the sheer joy of feeling the crystalline song in the Force.

On the other hand, he walked side by side with the man he loved to the place where they had been rejected because of that love.  He felt Kyjen's end of the bond being tamped down; he could only imagine what he must be feeling as they approached the Temple where he had spent so many decades of his life.

They were met inside the main doors by a master at arms, a senior knight.  They followed her through the familiar halls, the dark blue hoods of their FAM uniforms drawn over their heads as they once had worn brown ones in the same manner.  While they drew only an occasional passing glance as any visitors might, there were a few startled glances from older masters who probably felt part of their Force presence.  

They were a little early, so the knight serving a rotation as Council secretary asked them to remain in the waiting area.  As they were sitting down, Padawan Shassa came in, accompanying Master Har Coro in a hover chair.  They came over to join Kyjen and Ben, who flipped their hoods back.

"Jinn?  Kenobi?"  Coro winced as he tried to reach out to shake hands.  "Is it really you?"

"We use the names Kyjen and Ben now," said Kyen.  "But yes, it is us."

"Force, I'm so sorry about what the Council did.  Conservative bunch of stick-in-the muds by my thinking.  We were off-planet for quite a while, first mission for a new padawan that ended up being extended, so I guess that's why we hadn't heard about it."

"What was done is in the past, and there was no reason to make a fuss.  We have made new lives for ourselves."

"I for one am very glad that whatever you're doing took you to Naboo.  Healers said I probably wouldn't have made it if you two hadn't saved me.  And I'm very grateful as well for all the help you gave my padawan.  She's good," Coro smiled at Shassa, "but still has much to learn."

Shassa bobbed her head in a self-conscious acknowledgement.

The door to the Council chamber opened and the secretary motioned them in.  Kyjen insisted that the two Jedi go in first, then Kyjen and Ben waited a few beats before following.

The sense of jamais vu almost overwhelmed Ben as they slowly paced in and took their places near the center of the room.  Ben knew he had been in this place many times, but he suddenly felt an eerie sense of foreignness, of being out of place and time as if he had stumbled into a holo of a bad dream.  This wasn't HIS place anymore.  He didn't let any of that show on his face, but Kyjen gave him a brief glance of reassurance and a pulse of encouragement over their bond.  He was glad for the long sleeves of his cloak, which prevented anyone from seeing his clenched hands.

Whatever his internal feelings, Ben soon settled to the work at hand.  He let Kyjen take the lead in answering most questions while he listened and analyzed the atmosphere.  The questions were polite; there were undercurrents of tension and discomfort but also a smattering of curiosity.  He heard several murmurs when Kyjen presented their credentials as FAM mediators and almost smiled – he was certain there was more than one Councilor thinking "What the fuck is FAM?" and at least one "Force, these bastards have found themselves official cover for freelancing."

The first fifteen minutes were primarily a discussion of the events on Naboo.  Master Coro spoke first of being attacked on the Trade Federation flagship and their desperate escape. There was a deep moment of silence when the holo of the Republic Consular ship's destruction was played.  Padawan Shassa continued the story after her master's injury and lapse into unconsciousness. 

"So, Padawan, what was the relationship between yourself, Kyjen and Ben on Naboo and afterward?"  Mace Windu's expression was neutral, but his tone was drifting toward severe.

"I was faced with a difficult situation, Master Windu.  Master Coro was hurt, we were under attack and there was still a mission to complete.  I felt the best course of action was to collaborate with two far more experienced operatives.  Together, we were able to rescue Queen Amidala and get her flagship out through the blockade."

Ben kept his smile hidden.  He was pretty sure Master Coro had extensively coached his padawan on how to address the tricky situation.

"Collaborated?  Or did you let Kyjen lead?"

"I recognized that I had neither the experience nor knowledge to continue successfully alone, so I did what was necessary to get the mission accomplished, Master Windu.  I believe the results speak for themselves."

The spark of defiance drew glares from a few Councilors, but Ben noticed the tiny little smile of pride that Master Coro allowed himself.

Windu let it pass with a nod and turned to Kyjen.

"When you reached Tatooine, I understand that you had a functional ship.  Why didn't you simply take the Queen and Master Coro on to Coruscant while their ship was repaired?"

"We made that offer twice.  Queen Amidala refused.  She would not leave her people behind.  Therefore we turned our efforts to obtaining the parts needed for her ship.  Padawan Shassa and I went into Mos Espa to complete that task, and Ben remained on the flagship to liaise and assist with repairs."

The next twenty minutes were devoted to exploring the events on Tatooine.

"This is all quite irregular," complained Master Piell.  "Podracing and freeing slaves?"

"Accomplished, the rescue was," intoned Yoda, his first comment.  "More concerned I am with this Sith.  Under occupation is Naboo also.  Much remains to be done."

"Ah, yes.  If anything seems improbable, it would be the existence of a Sith after all these years.  Your description is suggestive, but difficult to believe," said Windu.

"Perhaps this will help establish the truth."  Kyjen brought the metal box out from under his cloak.  "Ben was able to disarm the Sith and wound it with a slug-thrower rifle.  This is Jedi business and yours to keep."

"And that's another thing, the weapons you two were using."  Master Piell broke in.

Ben turned to address the fierce master and blandly said, "We have had to expand our repertoire of offensive and defensive weapons in our new work."  That earned him a disgusted look.  Ben gave a small partial bow and turned back.

Windu had the metal box now and pulled out the broken 'saber.  A curled-lip grimace flashed across his face as he turned it about in his hands.  Finally, he took a deep breath, dropped it back in the box and passed it to his left.

"It seems I was too hasty in my judgment."  Windu shook his head.  "That is a weapon of the Dark Side.  Evil permeates the very metal of it."

Kyjen nodded in acknowledgement of Windu's words.

The atmosphere in the chamber seemed to grow noticeably grimmer as each Councilor examined the lightsaber.  Windu rubbed his chin in silence until the box went all the way around to Yoda, who set it aside.

"Serious issues before us there are.  Found must be the Sith.  Resolved must be the Naboo occupation."

"Yes," said Windu.  "Kyjen, should we assume that you and Ben will be returning to Naboo regardless of whether we desire your presence or not?"

"That is what our employer has requested.  We are waiting to determine the outcome of the Queen's petition to the Senate for aid, but we feel the likely outcome is that Queen Amidala will wish to raise a defense to liberate her planet.  We suspect that the Queen will request Padawan Shassa's presence, given her relationship to the Gungan she saved," Kyjen finished dryly.  "Queen Amidala is quite aggressive and determined in working for her people."  He allowed himself the most minuscule of smiles, a tiny break in his bland expression.

In the background, Ben heard a barely audible groan of distress that sounded suspiciously like Shassa.  Clearly she did not relish renewing that 'friendship'.

"Very well.  We must make the best of the situation once we have heard from Queen Amidala."  Windu  looked around at the other Councilors.  "I suggest we continue this discussion at another time as there is still one more piece of business before us."  He waited but nobody dissented.  "We will take a ten-minute recess."

Coro, Shassa, Kyjen and Ben went out to the waiting area.  Shmi, Anakin and a Naboo embassy staffer were already there.

"If I don't see you again, thank you for all you have done," said Coro.  "I wish both of you the best."

"You are welcome.  We wish you a speedy recovery," said Kyjen.

"Not speedy enough for my padawan, I suspect."  Koro grinned.  "I'm sure she's looking forward to working with you again.  And with that Binks character, of course."

That drew a grimace and muttered curse from Shassa.  "Yes, master."  She left with Coro.

Kyjen and Ben went to sit with the Skywalkers.  The Naboo staffer handed Kyjen an envelope.

Kyjen raised an eyebrow as he opened the unusual handwritten missive.  "Very generous of the queen," he said after reading it.  He handed it to Ben so he could see Amidala's offer to take in the Skywalkers if things did not work out with the Jedi.

Ben leaned close to Kyjen after he finished it.  "Our backup plan?" he asked in a low voice.

"At least part of one if the Council will not take him," replied Kyjen.  "Although there would still be his Force training to consider.  Let's wait and see what happens."

Ben nodded as Kyjen began chatting with the excited Anakin, explaining to him what would happen.

*** *** ***

An hour later, Kyjen and Ben were allowed back into the Council chamber.  Kyjen immediately went to stand behind Anakin and put reassuring hands on the boy's shoulders.

Ben stood close to Kyjen, expressing his solidarity.  He wasn't very hopeful, however.  The mood of the chamber felt glum and confrontational.

"Tested the boy we have."  Yoda rested his hands on top of his stick.  "Powerful in the Force he is.  Clouded is his future, however."

"Will he be trained?"  Kyjen had his head up and drove straight to the point.

"No."  Mace Windu shook his head.  "He is too old.  And there is too much fear in him."

"He is the Chosen One of the prophecy.  The true danger lies in not training him to use the Force for good."

"Know that we do not."

"If you will not train him, I will find another way to get Anakin what he needs."

Ben held his tongue as the back and forth continued.  He might not believe in the prophecy, but he had promised not to oppose Kyjen.  And there might indeed be something to be said for at least protecting Anakin from getting into the hands of the wrong people.

Finally Mace threw up a hand.  "Now is not the time for this.  We have received word that the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor.  Queen Amidala is determined to return home, which will put pressure on the Trade Federation and possibly widen the conflict."

"Draw out her attacker this might also."

"Events are moving fast, and we must move with them.  We will assign a senior knight to go with Padawan Shassa on the Queen's ship.  They will join with you on Naboo since you are determined to go.  Perhaps together you can find out who this Sith is."

"Decided later will be young Skywalker's fate."

"Very well."  Kyjen pulled Anakin close.  "We will ensure he is taken care of until we can discuss this again."

*** *** ***

The meeting room at the Naboo Embassy was furnished more for entertaining than business, but it was comfortable and sufficient for the purpose.  Kyjen and Ben claimed a small sofa, Shmi Skywalker was patiently listening to Jar Jar Binks blather on and Anakin was holding some sort of discourse with the R2-D2 droid and his protocol droid, 3-CPO.  Captain Panaka, head of security for the queen, was talking to Ric Olie, Chief Pilot of the flagship, and a couple of the fighter pilots they had saved on Naboo.  Kyjen and Ben had put away the blue FAM uniforms  and gone back to their usual civilian clothing – today they had their old boots, loose long-sleeved shirts of light brown, black leather pants and black leather jacket for Ben and dark brown softened canvas for Kyjen with an off-black long leather coat.

Knight Zana Daneg came in with Padawan Shassa.  She was about Ben's size but more heavily built.  Swarthy skin, piercing black eyes and black hair pulled back into a long tail were her most obvious features.

Upon sighting Shassa, Jar Jar jumped up and dragged her over to sit with him and Shmi.  Her expression was resigned, but she knew her duty and tried to stay polite.

Daneg came over and introduced herself.

"I've been assigned to lead the Jedi team supporting Queen Amidala.  Umm, I have to admit I found the mission briefing somewhat confusing.  You did both leave the Order and are now called Kyjen and Ben?  The speculation was that you were actually on some sort of long covert mission that the Council had dreamed up and leaving the Order was a ruse."

Kyjen waved the knight to a seat.  "No, no strange undercover missions."

"We left for personal reasons, but we did really leave," added Ben.

"I'm sorry to hear that.  I have a great deal of respect for both of you and it is truly a loss to the Order."  Daneg shook her head.  "So if you're not Jedi, what is this Foundation you represent?  And we need to sort out our respective roles, also."

"FAM is chartered by the Republic to conduct mediations, so we have legal authority to represent individuals or groups in binding arbitration.  We got involved initially when the Trade Federation set up the Naboo blockade – we were assigned to locate peoples in need and try to help them.  You know about what happened when Master Coro and Padawan Shassa arrived at Naboo?"

"Yes, that part was clear, as were the illegalities being perpetuated by the Trade Federation.  You were the ones who rescued them on the planet?"

"Correct.  And we continued to provide assistance when the Queen's ship had to be repaired. "

"Knight Daneg, if I may, perhaps the simplest way to think of this situation is that we will all be working together to assist the queen in her endeavor to regain control of Naboo," said Ben.  "We are not in competition.  We certainly can't singlehandedly fight a war for her, but we can offer advice that she may or may not choose to act on.  We can also do our best to protect her."

Daneg nodded slowly.  "I can work with that and I'll discuss it with Padawan Shassa.  About this Sith… do you think it will be on Naboo?"

"There is a possibility, yes.  It is very dangerous, an aggressive and highly skilled fighter.  I would urge you not to try to take it on alone if you encounter it.  Even together, I'm not sure you and the padawan would have any sort of chance to defeat it.  Your first priority is to protect the queen – we will certainly be willing to try to distract it and keep it away from you if we can."

"Thank you, sir.  I'll remember that."

At that point Queen Amidala came in accompanied by two of her handmaidens.  Padme was not among them, a point both Kyjen and Ben noted.

"Thank you for coming.  May I assume that everyone is now aware that our Senator Palpatine was elected as the new Chancellor?"

There were various nods and verbal agreements.

"He is busy with his transition and not yet in a position to try to move the Senate to help Naboo.  The situation on Naboo is dire, however, and our people are dying as we speak.  Therefore, I have determined to return to Naboo to force a resolution that does not involve a peace treaty allowing the Trade Federation to keep control of our home.  We will find out what local resistance our people have been able to put together, but a key effort will be making contact with the Gungans.  Jar Jar, you told me your people have an army?"

"Dassa right.  Gungans no die'n without a fight....wesa warriors.  Wesa gotta grand army."  Jar Jar patted Shassa's arm, a big smile on his face.  "Meesa helpen you talk to dem." 

"Thank you, Jar Jar.  Once we have an answer from the Gungan leader, we will be able to determine our further course of action.  Kyjen and Ben, will we be able to count on your help as well as the Jedi?" 

Kyjen rose.  "Yes, your Majesty.  We will be honored to serve." 

"Very good.  We shall leave at seventh hour in the morning." 

*** *** ***

Libby met the Naboo cruiser outside Coruscant.  Since she was the only ship with weapons, Libby would lead the way to Naboo in case they encountered resistance in space.   Kyjen and Ben had been able to talk to Padme, Shmi and Anakin the previous evening.  Shmi was already proving of value to the Nabooans with her background in repairing electronic components and Padme seemed happy to have both of them coming back to Naboo on their ship.  Knight Daneg had joined them and was fascinated with Anakin's skills, especially in flying as that turned out to be one of her interests as well. The trip out was uneventful.  When they emerged from hyperspace, Libby cautiously moved toward Naboo. 

"Naboo cruiser, it looks like most of the blockade is gone," said Ben as he looked at the screen.  "I see one battleship and a droid control ship." 

"Got it."  Ric Olie's voice.  "If we see them, they can probably see us, though." 

"Right.  We need to move quickly." 

The ships easily avoided the Trade Federation vessels and landed near the Gungan swamp lake.  Nerves were anxious as Jar Jar made his foray down into the water.  He emerged less than a half hour later and approached the Queen's group.

"Dare-sa nobody dare.  All gone."  Jar Jar's ears drooped down.  "Some kinda fight, I tink.  Sorry, no Gungans." 

"Do you think they might have been taken to the prisoner camps?" asked Captain Panaka.  "Or perhaps killed?" 

"No... mesa no tink so.  Gungan hiden.   When in trouble, go to sacred place.  Mackineeks no find them dare." 

"Do you know where they are?" asked Kyjen.

"And can you take us there?" added Shassa.

"Sure ting."  Jar Jar smiled at Shassa.  "Meesa do dat for you."

*** *** ***

The swamp was fetid and filled with insects as they followed Jar Jar.  About two hours in, Jar Jar stopped and sniffed the air.

"Dissen it," he announced happily.  He made a strange chattering noise and within a minute Gungans riding local beasts burst from the brush.

Captain Tarpals was the leader of the squad.  He rolled his eyes at Jar Jar's presence, but escorted them to the ruins of a sacred temple where the Gungan refugees had gathered.

Boss Nass and several of his council members walked out onto the top of a partially submerged head.

"Jar Jar, yousa payen for comen back.  Who's da uss-en others?" said Boss Nass. 

Queen Amidala stepped forward to begin her request for help, but Padme suddenly moved in front of her and interrupted. Padme explained that she was really the queen, the others only decoys for her safety. 

"I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself.  Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now.  The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build.  You are in hiding, my people are in camps.  If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us."

 Padme knelt and everyone else in her group followed suit.  Kyjen and Ben exchanged knowing looks. "We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands." 

Boss Nass's jowls shook as he laughed.  "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans.  Mesa like dis.  Maybe wesa bein friends." 

*** *** ***

Queen Amidala and her entourage returned to their ships under the trees near the edge of the Naboo swamp.  They were soon joined by five Gungan generals and began to formulate their battle plan.  Within a few hours Boss Nass arrived as his troops were mobilizing.   The final plan was a three-part attack.  The Gungans agreed to use their army to draw the droid forces away from the cities – Padawan Shassa would go with them as liaison.  During this diversion, Padme's people would enter the capitol city, Theed, through secret passages.  From that point, their pilots would fly up and attempt to destroy the droid controller ship, which would immobilize the droids.  The key element of the plan called for Padme, as she was now allowing herself to be called, and a small group to infiltrate the palace and capture the Trade Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray. 

Padme turned to Daneg and Kyjen.  "What do you think of the plan?"

"I would have to assume the Viceroy will be well guarded," said Daneg.

"The hard part will be getting into the throne room.  Once we're inside, there shouldn't be a problem," interjected Captain Panaka.

"There is a possibility that many Gungans will be killed."  Kyjen looked at Boss Nass.

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part," Nass proudly proclaimed.  Jar Jar, who had unexpectedly been promoted to a general, gave a sheepish, worried grin.

Anakin and R2-D2 had managed to join the action, hovering on the fringes of the group.  He was looking entirely too interested for Ben's comfort.

"The plan is good, but risky."  Kyjen motioned to Daneg, Shassa and Ben.  "We must make our own preparations, if you will excuse us."

The four retreated to a grassy area under the trees and sat down to confer.

"Shassa, you are our connection to the Gungan army," said Daneg.  "If the droids can't be immobilized, there is a very real possibility they might be overcome or have to retreat.  We need to know if that happens and be able to contact them if they go elsewhere.  And please keep an eye out for Boss Nass's safety as best you can."

"I can do that."  Shassa's face was very determined.

"Kyjen, Ben… I'm worried about this Sith.  Do you think it will really show up?"

"I believe the probability is high," said Kyjen.

"On Tatooine, the Sith was making for the queen's ship when Kyjen intercepted him."  Ben nodded toward Kyjen.  "If he is supporting the invasion, I believe he will most likely be in the palace where Viceroy Gunray is, anticipating that an effort will be made to kill or capture the Viceroy."

"A reasonable conclusion.  Knight Daneg, I propose that all three of us go with the queen's group into the palace.  Ben and I will be on the lookout for the Sith and be responsible for keeping him in check if he appears.  That would free you to support the queen in her effort to get to the Viceroy."

Daneg slowly nodded.  "Very well."

*** *** ***

The Nabooans infiltrated Theed in several small groups, Daneg, Kyjen and Ben staying with Padme's group.  It was only when two of the teams of soldiers met them near the main plaza that Ben saw that Anakin and R2-D2 had apparently managed to talk their way into joining them.  He sent a nudge over their bond to alert Kyjen.

Kyjen quickly went over and knelt by the boy.  "You shouldn't be here, Anakin.  It's too dangerous."

"I felt like I needed to be here, sir.  I didn't mean to be a problem for anyone."

Ben saw Kyjen's jaw tighten before replying. 

"It's too risky to send you back, so keep close.  Once we get into the hangar, find a place to hide and stay out of trouble."

"Yes, sir, I will."

Ben allowed himself a side remark when Kyjen rejoined him.  "Sounds like your prodigy has a knack for getting into interesting situations.  Is that part of being 'chosen' ?"

"The Force works as it will.  We have our own problems to focus on." 

Ben smiled at Kyjen's back as Kyjen moved quickly toward the front of the group. 

Captain Panaka took one team of his guards to the primary entrance of the palace to create a diversion.  Meanwhile, Padme's group, which included the pilots and about twenty troopers, stealthily made their way around the side and into the main hangar. As they crept into the hangar, pilots began peeling off to individual fighters.  Toward the end of the line of ships, Anakin climbed up into one that R2-D2 had picked out. 

Kyjen stopped for a brief moment as he moved past the ship.  "Stay in the ship, Anakin."  He pointed a finger as Anakin started to object.  "Stay put." 

Ben put the boy and pilots out of his mind as Padme led them down the length of the hangar.  There was a disturbance in the Force, and he was trying to understand the nature of it.  A raspiness in their bond told him Kyjen was feeling something as well.  He patted the solid length of his lightsaber in his forearm sheath, the new crystals a reassuring presence. 

They were about three meters from the large double doors leading out of the hangar into the support levels of the palace.  The group pulled up short as the door unexpectedly opened to reveal an ominous figure in black with a red tattooed face and horns. 

Zhhhhtwhoooom!   A red lightsaber ignited. 

"Follow me!" yelled Padme as she led her group away to an alternate entryway. 

Kyjen and Ben dropped the cloaks they had been wearing for concealment. With an arrogant sneer, the Sith turned his blade horizontal. 

Zhhhhtwhoooom!   A second red blade ignited, and the Sith now held a double-bladed 'saber. 

Ben was only vaguely aware of Padme's group sprinting away.  Adrenaline sharpened his focus as he and Kyjen released their lightsabers into their hands and ignited them, green and blue blades shining.

As if on cue, Kyjen and Ben rushed forward to push the Sith back through the door and away from the path Padme and her people had taken.  The crackle and zap of lightsabers rang through broad hallways as they felt each other out, the two former Jedi against the Sith.  Thrust, parry, move and move again.

Ben concentrated on trying to stay in sync with Kyjen as they maneuvered about, each working to ensure there were no gaps in their defense.  Force, this bastard is fast, thought Ben as the Sith slipped from them once more.

The battle moved into the power center of the palace, with multiple levels of catwalks around the vast power pit.

The Sith got in a kick to Ben's gut that took his breath away and sent him plummeting down several levels before he caught himself.  He looked up to see Kyjen deliver a mighty backhand that knocked the Sith down two levels with a hard landing.  Kyjen jumped down to the same catwalk.

Ben pulled himself up and began running to catch up.  He saw the Sith dash into a long hallway that had a series of energy barriers for security.

With a sickening flash of prescience, Ben saw Kyjen racing to follow the Sith.

"KYJEN!  NOOOOOO!  DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Kyjen hesitated, skidded to a stop as the outermost energy barrier slammed into place.  Ben swallowed hard and ran to Kyjen's side.

"It's a trap, Kyjen."  Ben's panting matched his mate's.  "He's trying to separate us."

Kyjen stared down the hallway.  Through the shimmering walls of energy, they could see the Sith laugh at them, give an obscene gesture and bang his 'saber blade against the shield to create a flurry of spitting sparks.

"You're right, Ben.  I almost forgot myself in the heat of battle."  Kyjen turned to face Ben. 

They moved close together, settling their breathing.  Kyjen reached his left wrist to touch the duralloy bracelet to the mate of it on Ben's wrist.  "We need to do this together."  He glanced down the hallway a moment.  "Enhanced speed.  I'll take high.  You take low."

"Got it."

One last look, then together they whispered, "May the Force be with us."

Ka-chunk - the furthest energy panel vanished.

Ka-chunk  /  Ka-chunk  /  Ka-chunk  /  Ka-chunk

A blur of speed as the final barrier dropped.  There was a tremendous crash of lightsabers.

That first furious rush almost took the Sith down, but he managed an incredible jump back across the black hole of the melting pit.

Kyjen and Ben kept up the pressure.  Coming in from both sides, they were relentless.

Green on red.  Crash, sizzle, feint and slide.

Blue on red.  Hammer, lunge, twist.

The Sith was fast, strong and clever.  He gave as good as he got, flicking the double blade to barely push away green or blue, slipping blows by the barest margin, counter-attacking to gain space.

Around and around the small space they went.  Ben felt himself tiring despite the adrenaline and Force-fueled energy flooding his body.  His breathing came harder with each pass.  How long could this go on?  How long could all of them keep up this pace?

The end came suddenly.  Kyjen had the barest break in his defense as the Sith desperately slashed and caught part of Kyjen's upraised left arm and his side, the sudden stink of cauterized flesh filling the air.

That success was also the Sith's downfall.  With his attention on Kyjen, he could not react in time to Ben's soaring aerial that put him directly behind the Sith.

With a huge grunt, Ben put all his strength into a two-handed swing.

The Sith's mouth fell open in incredulous surprise.  A few seconds later, the two halves of his body slid silently into the center pit.

Ben stood, staring, sucking in oxygen.  His 'saber blade schnicked closed.  For a moment he was totally numb.

"Aaaahhh."

The muted moan snapped Ben back to the moment.

"Fuck!"  Ben slid over to fall on his knees next to Kyjen.  He frantically checked for wounds, finding the trickles of blood from the long, deep gash in his upper arm and the shallower gouge across his rib cage.

"Kyjen!  Kyjen!"  Ben held his mate in his arms, mindful of his injuries.

"Ben…"  Kyjen raised his right hand to touch Ben's cheek.  "Force, my arm hurts…"

"You're going to be fine, love."  Ben gave a huge sigh of relief.  "But if you EVER go running off by yourself like that again, I will kick your sorry ass myself."

Kyjen gave a weak chuckle.  "If I'm ever that stupid again, you may kick whatever you like," he whispered.

Ben laughed, just happy that Kyjen was still alive.  He held Kyjen in his arms, feeding him a trickle of Force energy to help with the pain.

And that was the way the Naboo soldiers found them when they came looking for the missing men. 

*** *** ***

In the palace's medical wing, there was much joyous catching up.  Padme and Daneg stopped by to tell them of Nute Gunray's capture and a new peace treaty.  Shmi brought Anakin, quiet pride in her eyes as Anakin babbled about blowing up the droid control ship.  Padawan Shassa came in with Jar Jar Binks, exclaiming about the bravery of the Gungan army and the wonderful relief of seeing the droids all stop in their tracks when the controller ship was blasted.

Mostly, though, Ben was content to sit with Kyjen as the doctors fussed over him, then let them be until they finally released Kyjen the next morning.  They were somewhat at loose ends – Daneg and Shassa were helping with the aftermath, Anakin and Shmi had pitched in to help fix some of the systems damaged during the invasion and the Gungans were more interested at the moment in getting ready for the big victory celebration.  After lunch, they found a shuttle pilot willing to ferry them out to the woods where they had left Libby parked.  Ben checked her over while Kyjen took a short nap, then they flew her back to reside in the hangar.  They were more than happy to enjoy the comforts of the palace's hot food and therapeutic hot springs, but spent their nights cuddled together in their now-familiar bed rather than take a room.

The victory celebration was long and loud.  The Jedi Council and the new Chancellor were there for the festivities.   Kyjen and Ben wore their blue uniforms since Eles Mrrsels made the journey with Sylvor, although Kyjen's dapper appearance was somewhat marred by the sling for his left arm.  Shmi and Anakin stood with Kyjen and Ben in new finery provided by Queen Amidala.

Afterwards, there was business to attend to.  The Jedi Council was given a meeting room in the palace.  Their first session was with Knight Daneg and Padawan Shassa.  While they met, in a nearby room Kyjen, Ben and the Skywalkers were talking with Eles Mrrsels and Sylvor.

"Congratulations are in order."  Mrrsels shook hands with Kyjen and Ben.  "Our friends on Coruscant send their compliments and best wishes as well."  He turned to the Skywalkers and bowed.  "Sera Skywalker, I understand congratulations are also in order for young Anakin here."  He shook hands with both of them.  "A remarkable achievement.  Well done."

Ben and Kyjen let Mrrsels take the conversation wherever he wished.  Certainly he was interested in what they had done, but he also spent much of his time asking questions of both Shmi and Anakin about their lives on Tatooine and things Anakin had done.

Finally, Padawan Shassa opened the door and invited them in.  Mrrsels strolled with them but Sylvor stayed behind.

"Umm, excuse me, sir.  I don't think you're supposed to be in here."

Mrrsels raised one eyebrow slightly.  "They are my people," he said quietly and proceeded to enter the room.

It was an actual conference room with a long table.  There were several empty chairs.  Mrrsels passed by Knight Daneg, who was standing, and sat down.

Ben and Kyjen allowed themselves barely discernible smiles and followed suit.  Shmi and Anakin must have assumed this was how things were normally done and also sat.

There were a few disgruntled frowns from some of the Councilors which Mrrsels blithely ignored.  After a long silence, Mace shook his head and told Daneg and Shassa to sit down.

"We have both deferred and new business to address," said Mace.  "Before we start, it should be noted that Kyjen and Ben were highly lauded by Queen Amidala for their support in restoring her government on Naboo.  Her comments were confirmed by Knight Daneg in her report."

Ben and Kyjen nodded graciously.

"In the matter of the Sith, we have reviewed the internal security images from the Naboo palace.  We believe that the creature you killed was indeed a Sith, which confirms your earlier report.  It was quite a struggle and we are glad you both survived.  There are still questions which will we be exploring.  Was this the master or the apprentice?  Why appear now on Naboo?"  Mace shook his head, his expression somber.   "This is certainly a disturbing development."

Ben noted there were no pointed questions asked about their lightsabers and wondered if that was Yoda's influence.  Their right to have them was not a pissing contest he wanted to be involved in, and there was no way they would give them up.

"Of Anakin Skywalker we must talk.  A fine son have you raised, Sera Skywalker.  Impressive was your feat in destroying the droid controller, young man."

"Thank you, sir.  It was wizard getting to fly even if I didn't really know what I was doing."

"Hrrrrm, never before flown a star ship, have you?"

"No, sir.  But it was just like somebody was helping me figure out what buttons to push."

Yoda and Mace exchanged glances, their expressions not quite a scowl.

"I believe this is yet more evidence of Anakin's high Force level.  He should be trained to understand and use the Force appropriately in a controlled environment such as the Temple."

"Problematic this still is.  Difficult is the decision.  Hard to see is his future."

"Excuse me, I don't wish to interfere in your internal business, but I am trying to understand the situation."  Mrrsels tone was disarmingly innocent.  "Is there actual harm in at least attempting to train Anakin to use these Force abilities he possesses?"

"He is far older than most candidates, and there is a great deal to learn before he might be suitable to serve as a padawan."

Kyjen spoke up.  "Sere Mrssels' question is a valid one.  Is there more harm in starting Anakin in a training program or in denying him training altogether?"  He glanced at Anakin with a reassuring smile.  "I'm sure he would be willing to work hard to catch up with both his Force and academic knowledge."

Anakin nodded vigorously.  "Yes, sir, I'd work real hard."

"And even if he is not quite ready by the time he is thirteen, there may be a master such as the Dark Woman who might take him on.  She handles the most difficult padawan cases and has been very successful with them.  In the very worst case, Anakin could be released to return to his mother if no master can be found.  I'm sure we could find a sponsor to continue his education, and he would at least have a much better understanding and control of the Force."

"That sounds like a splendid idea," said Mrrsels.  "Sort of a probationary period to let Anakin show you what he can do.  I'm sure money could be found in the budget for supporting one more boy at the Temple.  And I would be more than happy to provide employment for Sera Skywalker so she could stay on Coruscant."

Ben had to fight hard to keep a straight face at that not-so-subtle reminder of Mrssels' relationship with Senator Geeva Mrrsels.

Yoda hurrrmphed and Mace looked like he had bitten into something sour.  They looked at each other, and Mace blew a controlled sigh as there was much sotto voce grumbling from other Councilors.

"Your idea has merit, Sere Mrrsels.  Very well, we shall take Anakin Skywalker as an initiate to train him," said Mace.  "On a probationary status, of course."

"Yippee!" cried Anakin.  Shmi touched his arm and his exuberance quelled slightly.  "I mean thank you very much."

"I thank you as well," added Kyjen.  "I appreciate what you are doing for the boy."

"Of one more thing we must speak."

"Yes.  Padawan Shassa, please escort the Skywalkers to the waiting area and remain with them."  Mace looked very much like he wanted Mrrsels out of the room as well, but was leery of trying to force the issue.

Mace waited until Shmi, Anakin and Shassa were gone before continuing.

"We have been having an extensive discussion of a very unusual situation."  Mace rubbed his chin.  "I'm not sure there has ever been anything like this done before."

"Of opportunity and reconciliation we wish to speak."

Ben and Kyjen looked at each other, but neither had any idea what Yoda was referring to.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this discussion, Master Yoda," said Kyjen.

"We have looked at what you have been doing since you left the Order.  In particular, we have closely examined your achievements in this Naboo affair."

Ben felt a tingle run up his spine, a light Force touch.

"True in spirit to the Force and to the Jedi values have you remained.  Undeniable are your accomplishments on Naboo.  To kill a Sith is most dangerous and difficult, indeed."

"We have determined that we would like to extend to you both an invitation to return to the Order."

Ben froze, unable to breathe for a moment.  The bond with his mate lit up with amazement, followed by doubt.

"This is certainly an honor, Master Windu, but what of the original objections to the relationship between Ben and me?"

"Yes," Ben added.  "Our original reasons for leaving in the first place still hold."

"Given your accomplishments, Ben, we feel they are the equivalent of a successful Trial.  You would be brought back in and immediately knighted."

Ben sucked in his lower lip, lightly bit it and then let it slide out.  He felt that he and Kyjen were the focus of attention of everyone in the room, pinned in place by the pressure as they waited for an answer.  Wasn't this what he wanted, had missed so much, to become a Jedi knight?  Why did he feel this sudden apprehension?

"Is there a problem?"  Mace frowned.  "I thought this would be a simple decision."

"Certainly it is a tempting offer… very tempting, but a simple decision it is not."  Kyjen's voice was tight.  "We are not the same people who left the Order."

His mate's words reflected the conflict inside Ben.  "This is very unexpected.  Kyjen and I need to talk about this, to meditate and determine the Force's guidance."

"I agree with Ben.  Two hours should be sufficient if that is acceptable."

Mace's face was inscrutable as he looked around the room at the other Councilors.  "Very well.  It is almost time for the evening meal; we shall adjourn for two hours."

Kyjen and Ben rose, then bowed.  "Thank you for your consideration."  They stood and waited until the Jedi had all left the room.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected."

Ben almost jumped a little.  He had been so caught up in the Council's offer that he had forgotten about the FAM director.

Mrrsels leaned back in his chair, golden eyes reflecting the sunlight slanting in through the window. 

Sylvor strode into the room.  "What in all the hells is going on?  The boy is chattering away a parsec a minute, his mother is beaming fit to burst her face and all those Jedi came marching out looking like a Rancor pissed on their party."

"Ah, Sylvor, my friend, such expressiveness."  Mrrsels laughed, a liquid note of amusement. 

"Sere Mrrsels, I do greatly appreciate what you have done for Anakin and his mother, but I'm not sure I understand why," said Kyjen.

"Sylvor has been educating me on the Force and the Jedi."  Mrrsels gave a rueful smile.  "This was a topic in which I was sadly lacking, but now I am beginning to understand a little of why the Jedi are what they are.  In any event, I am intrigued by Anakin Skywalker, and I would like to see what he is capable of."  One eyebrow went up slightly.  "And from a purely personal standpoint, it may be petty, but I find that I rather enjoy tweaking the noses of the oh-so-awesome Jedi Council.  Their 'we know best' attitude annoys me."

That last sentence drew smiles and small laughs from both Kyjen and Ben.

"Actually, I came in to let you know that our ship is ready to leave as soon as you finish dinner with Queen Amidala," said Sylvor.

"Ah, yes.  Thank you."  Mrrsels stood up.  "I'm afraid I have neglected urgent business to tarry here on Naboo, and I need to be getting back."  He walked over to Kyjen and Ben.  "You have a decision to make, and I shall leave you to it.  I will throw my two credits in first, however.  I have no doubt you will commune with the Force and follow its guidance, but from a practical point of view, you have a home with our people if you wish it.  You have seen something of how we operate and the latitude our best operatives have.  There is much good you can do for the galaxy, although perhaps not always of the same nature as if you return to the Jedi Order.  Whatever you decide, know that our best wishes go with you."  He reached out to shake hands with Kyjen and Ben, then started to walk toward the door.

"Oh, by the way, if you do decide to rejoin the Jedi, I'd appreciate it if you drop my ship off at the starport on Coruscant when you get back."  One last quick flash of a smile, and he was gone.

Ben blew out a breath and dropped heavily into his chair.  "That is one smooth operator."

"He was born to power and learned to manipulate it as we learned to use the Force.  I suspect he can be quite ruthless if need be."  Kyjen shrugged and sat down.  "We need to consider what we want to do."  He took Ben's hand in his right hand.

Ben squeezed a little.  "We have several choices, as I see it.  We go back to the Jedi, I get my knighthood and we get to stay together.  Or we can remain with Bail and Mrrsels.  Or we can tell them all to fuck off, and we're back on our own again."

"Not as eloquent as your usual expression, but direct and to the point."  Kyjen smiled.  "I think it would be correct to say that we have both missed our lives as Jedi."

"Yes."  Ben raised an eyebrow.  "Given that we were both brought up in the Order, they were essentially the only family we had for our entire lives until we left."  He sighed.  "It was difficult to leave.  I felt as if I were leaving a part of my soul behind."

"You echo my feelings on that.  Part of me was left behind."  Kyjen looked somber, eyes downcast for a moment before he smiled and kissed Ben's knuckles.  "The best part of me is still here, though."  He paused a moment.  "There is an aspect to the offer that may not be important to you, but if we go back, we will be in a much better position to help Anakin.  Even, if it comes to it, to take him as a padawan if you do not object."

"Hmmm, there is that."  Ben leaned back in his chair, but did not relinquish his grip on Kyjen's hand.  "Not sure how I feel about the idea of you taking him in.  If that is what you truly felt was necessary, I would support it, though."

"On the negative side, as a Jedi, the Council controls the missions to which we are assigned, and we fall back under their rules.  They could try to send us different places for extended periods."  Kyjen tapped the table absently with fingers of his free hand.  "I think Bail took us in as a set because he believed in how well we work together as a team."  He gave a lopsided half-smile.  "I have rather enjoyed the freedom of action we've had.  I was actually looking forward to getting back into mediation also until this Naboo business came up."

"All good points."  Ben stood up, pulling Kyjen to his feet also.  "I don't have an answer.  I think it is a good idea to meditate and seek guidance from the Force."

"Yes.  Let us do that."

*** *** ***

There were many varied gardens around the Theed palace, so it was easy for Ben and Kyjen to find a grassy secluded spot among trees and flowers.  They settled into place, legs crossed, knees and hands touching, to begin their meditation.

The early evening sun was still warm an hour later when Kyjen and Ben opened their eyes and drew deep, slow breaths.

Ben rolled his shoulders.  "That was not really as enlightening as I would have liked."

"There are certainly some things still open to interpretation," Kyjen replied dryly. 

"Questions you have, hrrmmm?"

Master Yoda was seated on a bench under a flowering tree, hands resting on top of his stick.

 "Yes," said Ben.  "I certainly do."  He stood up.  "One question keeps going round and round in my head.  Why is the Council offering to take us back?  It was a remarkably surprising thing to do."

"A good question that is."  Yoda nodded sagely.  "Yes, a very good question."

Kyjen had also stood up.  "And are you going to actually give us a comprehensible answer?"  He waved one hand in annoyance, all too familiar with the sort of vague, off-center responses the old Master tended to provide.

"Hrrrmmm, not helpful were your meditations?"  There was a twinkle in Yoda's eyes.

"Shall we say… incomplete was the Force's guidance."  Ben deliberately copied part of Yoda's style.

"Hrrrrmm, yes, complicated are things."  Yoda pointed his stick at them briefly.  "Grave is the situation.  Escalating is the violence in the Republic.  Very dangerous is the return of the Sith without our knowledge."  He paused.  "Know, you should, that not all Council members fully supported the decision that you resign.  Irritating to many was Qui-Gon Jinn, but acknowledged were his skills and knowledge."  Yoda pointed his stick at Ben.  "Great potential in Obi-Wan Kenobi even more saw."

"That's all very well, but our petition was still denied.  That does not answer today's question."  Ben felt his frustration rising and made a conscious effort to remain calm.

"Returned to us did Kyjen and Ben under most unusual circumstances.  Helped the Jedi you did.  Grateful we were but cautious about your role and motives.  When FAM's involvement we saw, many questions did Councilor Gallia have."

"Adi's family is very well connected politically," said Kyjen.  "She would likely have known who Eles Mrrsels was."  He rubbed a finger along his jaw thoughtfully.

"Indeed.  Led her to Senator Organa did her investigation, but her questions he evaded.  Suspects she does what you do for him and Mrrsels.  She approves of what you do, but would prefer you do it as a Jedi.  Master Yaddle she also talked to.  Young she may be with only 477 years, still a longer view of the Republic than most other Councilors Yaddle has.  Understands the dangers facing the Republic, she does, and the need for resources to combat them.  Most alarmed she was about the Sith you killed."

"Hang on a moment."  Ben frowned as things started to click in his head.  "I think we all agree that the Republic is going to pot, and we need to find out about where the Sith fits in all this.  But does all this sudden concern for our welfare really come down to an issue of control?"

Kyjen's eyebrows both went up.  "Control? Hmmm, could it be that the Council wants us back just so we're not running around as loose cannons working for someone else?"

"Say that I did not."  Yoda chuckled.  "Believe that others might.  A bitterly contested decision it was to extend the invitation to return.  Argued it was that better to serve the Council's purposes it would be if you were Jedi again."

Ben snorted and folded his arms over his chest.  "I'm beginning to understand why the Force felt so unsettled during our meditation.  It kept poking at us to find a different way."  He shook his head as he dropped his arms.  "I'm still not sure what that way is, though."

Kyjen glanced toward the palace.  "We meet again in fifteen minutes.  Ben and I need to resolve our decision before we see the Council."

"Very well.  See you then I will."  Yoda climbed down from his bench and began walking away.

Meanwhile, Ben and Kyjen put their heads together for an intense discussion, punctuated by a brief comm call to Eles Mrrsels, interrupting his dessert at the queen's dinner.

*** *** ***

Ben felt his gut clenching as he and Kyjen walked into the room.  He almost wished they'd had time to get their FAM cloaks if for no other reason than it would have given him a place to put his hands in the voluminous sleeves.

Kyjen was a steady rock at his side, sending warm reassurances over their bond.

Their strides were steady and measured as they advanced into the room.  The Councilors were gathered at the table, Mace Windu and Yoda at the center.

Kyjen and Ben stopped, turned to face Mace and Yoda and gave a respectful bow.  Their heads were held high as they waited.

"We are here to discuss your invitation to rejoin the Jedi Order."  Mace's tone was grave and low.  "What is your decision?"

Kyjen answered for them as they had agreed.

"We are very appreciative of this opportunity and have given this matter very serious consideration, weighing very carefully all aspects.  It was not a simple process.  While we have been away, we have formed new connections in our quest to uphold the values we learned as Jedi and to carry out the will of the Force."  Kyjen paused, the room very still.

"We have obligations to those who took us in and offered us substantial support to perform the type of work which was in accordance with our principles and desires.  The Jedi Order was our family, our life and we do want to serve them.  However, we feel that the Force has also directed us to honor the obligations we currently have."

Ben felt more than heard the stirring in the room as the Force swirled.  He willed himself to at least appear stoic and serene, knowing what his mate was about to say.  Still, he couldn't quite control the twitching of the little finger on his left hand.

"In the interest of all parties concerned, Ben and I propose a compromise.  We would like to rejoin the Order as Master Kyjen Jinn and Knight Ben Kenobi.  In order to fulfill our obligations to our current employer, we propose that we be assigned to serve the Foundation on a full-time basis for a period of four years.  We would then return fully to the Order, and I will take Anakin Skywalker as my padawan, if he has sufficiently advanced in his learning.  Eles Mrrsels, head of the Foundation, has agreed to this, as well as allowing us to assist in investigations of the Sith."

There was a stunned silence for a long moment before simultaneous voices split the air.  Kyjen and Ben stood motionless, imperturbable rocks as the waves beat upon them.

"Silence!"  Mace out-roared the hubbub.  He waited until all were quiet.  "That is certainly one hell of an outrageous proposal.  You want the benefits of being Jedi while you work for someone else until this Skywalker boy is ready and then come waltzing back home?  I suppose you also want to stay together as a pair, too?" 

"That is a given.  Since Ben would no longer be a padawan, the relationship and a formal bond are permitted under the Code."

"A valid point he has."  Yoda seemed pleased by the commotion.

Mace rolled his eyes and then shot a glare at Yoda before addressing Kyjen again.  "I hardly think you are in a position to dictate terms to us."

"With all due respect, Master Windu, that is not our intent at all.  We are trying to create a joint solution that will be beneficial for all parties.  We already have a position and support that we find highly enjoyable, but we are willing to sacrifice that after a reasonable period of time to satisfy our obligation to our employer.  In return, you will get us back with four more years of experience, help with exploring the Sith problem and a potential resolution for Initiate Skywalker's situation."

Adi Gallia jumped in.  "There are other possible benefits for us.  The Foundation is exceptionally well connected politically, and this proposal would allow us to establish a closer relationship with them."

Ben's lips almost twitched as he admired Adi's bland interjection that played on her own well-known connections and acumen in the political arena.  He was still wary of the opposition he could sense from several others.

"This is still highly irregular."

"Interesting, I find their proposal."  Yaddle's quiet voice carried all the more power because she so seldom spoke up.  "Discuss it we should."

Mace's jaw was tight, but he was paying heed to a few other heads nodding at Yaddle's words.  "An excellent suggestion.  Kyjen, Ben, please wait outside."

They bowed and walked out to the waiting area.

Ben flopped onto a couch.  "I take it as an encouraging sign that they didn't immediately throw us out the window."

"Yes, as was the support from Masters Gallia and Yaddle."  Kyjen smiled as he more sedately sat down next to his mate.  "Now we wait."

They joined hands and settled in side by side to await the final decision.

*** *** ***

The door opened to reveal Adi Gallia with the barest hint of a smile on her face.  She motioned them in.

Kyjen and Ben made the trip inside again and bowed.

"We have considered your proposal.  This is our counter-proposal.  Your request to become Master Kyjen Jinn and Knight Ben Kenobi is accepted.  You will return to Coruscant immediately and report to the Temple for a complete physical evaluation, to draw uniforms and equipment and to submit your application for a formal bonding.  You will report to the Temple for at least one ten day each year for evaluation and review.  You will be assigned full time to the Foundation for Adjustment and Mediation until ten days prior to Anakin Skywalker's thirteenth birthday, which will be approximately three point seven years, to make a final determination if you still wish to take him as your padawan or release him to his mother.  There is one point that is NOT negotiable – when you are performing tasks solely for the Foundation you will not present yourself as representing the Jedi.  What is your response?"

Ben and Kyjen exchanged solemn glances, but the outcome was even better than they had hoped.  Ben had a passing thought that the Sith situation must have rattled the Council more than they could have hoped, but at this point that was the least of his concerns.

"We accept and look forward to serving the will of the Force," they slowly declared and bowed low.

"Very well.  Master Yoda, will you please take care of the first order of business."

Yoda slipped from his chair and tapped his way around the table to stand in front of Kyjen and Ben.

"Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, kneel you will."

It took Ben a moment to realize what has happening.  A big grin lit up his face as he happily complied.  His stomach fluttered and he felt the weight of their previous rejection fall from his shoulders.

Master Yoda administered the oath of knighthood.  Upon Ben's affirmation, Yoda turned to Kyjen.

"Master Kyjen Jinn, no braid there is.  Some other acknowledgement you wish?"

Kyjen smiled.  "Yes, Master Yoda."  He slipped the slender and exceedingly sharp assassin's knife from his boot and carefully cut two locks of hair from Ben's head, handing one to Ben and keeping one for himself.

"Rise, Knight Ben Kenobi."

Somehow Ben managed to get to his feet without exploding from joy.  It was not a scene he would have imagined in his wildest dreams, but he would take it.

The two Jedi bowed to the Council and sedately paced out.  In the waiting room they embraced, Kyjen swinging Ben around with his good arm and some help from the Force before pulling him close for a long kiss.

"I love you, Master Kyjen Jinn," breathed Ben when they finally moved apart.

Kyjen rested his head on Ben's.  "And I love you, Knight Ben Kenobi."

Hand in hand, they headed for Libby to start their new adventures.

_finis_


End file.
